


eye to eye (heart to heart)

by bukkunkun



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossdressing, Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Secret Identity, Shoujo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly it's all very shoujo, honestly this is a mildly less problematic love stage au, i just wanted idol sorey and mikleo fanboying him, proper tagging to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Sorey, a wildly famous idol in the industry, receives a new contract to make a commercial, bringing back the one person who inspired him to sing in the first place. He may or may not be in love with them.Mikleo, a bookish student council president with only one friend, has a severe closet case of fanboyism, and a past life that really should have been better off forgotten.A Love Stage AU minus the weird problematic BL manga shit, and more shoujo sparkle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted an idol!Sorey AU, the love stage elements just followed suit. :^))))
> 
> mikboy will be both Suffering and crossdressing a lot in the following chapters, but for once i think this isn't gonna be angsty. i think. idk,
> 
> i posted a preview on tumblr the other week about this lol time to get started on the real thing
> 
> honestly the plot looks like my 14 year old self wrote it, i am nearly 21, what am i doing with me life
> 
> ~~[i'm replaying heart to heart over and over again, send help,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNqegzy8i8w) ~~

“There he is! Isn't he adorable?”

“Ahh, I just want to hug him!”

“Over here, Ryze! He's so cute! His outfit suits him so well!”

“ _Girls_.”

The three girls froze in their spot as their teacher approached them, his expression stern. “Homeroom is for a quiet time to study, not for ogling magazines.” He held his hand out at them. “Give it here.”

“Aww!” They chorused, not necessarily in unison, but they handed the magazine over to him.

“You can have this back later this afternoon, when classes end.” He told them. “Mikleo.”

A bespectacled silver-haired teen looked up from his book to acknowledge his teacher.

“Take this to the student council room. Miss Lotte, you can pick this up there later this afternoon.”

Mikleo got up and took the magazine from him, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

“I'll take care of this, I promise.” He told her, and she gave him a shaky smile before excusing himself from the room. He managed to turn a corner away from his classroom, making it to just a few paces before the student council room’s door, before his carefully neutral face flushed a deep red, and he leaned against the wall, trying hard to cover his silly grin when he held the magazine up to look at.

It was a run-of-the-mill lifestyle magazine aimed at a teenaged female market, baby pink logo and title _Sweet!_ emblazoned on the top, but it was obscured by the brilliance of the smile of the idol who graced the front cover.

_Sorey, up close and personal! Get the deets on his past, his present, what is his exact type!_

Mikleo's grin, if it had been a beast, would have already broken through its feeble restraints with how widely he was smiling.

He didn't need to read it—he had his own copy hidden deep, _deep_ in the back of his closet—but the copy he had in his hands was _special_.

It was a limited-edition copy of _Sweet!_ , released last week just for an hour at selected stores, and that particular day Mikleo had a piano recital he needed to perform at.

Too mortified to ask _anyone_ to buy him a copy, he had to make do without one.

Yet now, in his hands, was the mystical copy he had always wanted.

To complete his collection so far, of course.

(It had gotten big enough for his own _mother_ to notice, but thankfully, she let him be, saying “if that was all you were spending your allowance on, well, I'm not too worried,” and really, it should stop at that, and no, Mikleo, you can't ask your own mother to buy your idol merchandise for you.)

He paused in the middle of his mild bounce-a-thon of glee when he realised he was standing _outside_ the student council room. In _public._

He quickly hurried inside, practically slamming the door behind him, and he was grateful that there was no one inside.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath, but his pulse was rabbit-fast as he set the magazine down on the table in the middle, where the one thing that made that particular edition so special was blazing clear right in front of him.

To the bottom left corner of the cover, previously obscured by a jacket, was a QR code.

_Limited edition: QR code to a limited download link to a special track set from Sorey!*_

Mikleo knew that technically, with what pirates are like today, he could get those tracks _anywhere_ , but he would never illegally download anything of Sorey’s. _Never_ Sorey.

In all honesty, this too, was technically illegal. The copy wasn't his, and yet there he was, standing like an idiot pulling his phone out, cheeks flushed bright red as Sorey’s smiling face looked back up at him.

“I'm sorry, Sorey.” He mumbled, before taking the QR code. His phone began to download three files, and Mikleo sighed happily.

At least, he thought. He may not have the actual magazine but at least he had the QR benefit of it.

As his phone downloaded the new files, Mikleo picked up the magazine to look closer at the QR code, and only then did he realise the asterisk.

He looked down, way below all the text to see the fine print:

_*Available for one download per QR code only!_

His world screeched to a terrible, frightening halt.

* * *

Mikleo’s Sorey-induced hell began roughly a few years back, when one of his childhood friends, Alisha, had introduced him to Sorey’s music. He had caught her dancing by herself to one of Sorey’s debut songs, singing rather endearingly off-key as she danced like he did, skirt swishing and ponytail bouncing, and Mikleo had to smile as he watched his usually-tense friend finally let go.

Alisha noticed him halfway through the bridge of his song, and came to a sudden halt, stammering apologies to him about her behaviour. He was quick to forgive her—even told her it was nice to see her let her hair down, metaphorically, once in a while—and her smile at him was radiant.

At the time, Mikleo had disregarded Sorey’s song as some random pop song. He wasn’t quite one for sugar-sweet sunshine pop music, and he had quickly dismissed Sorey until he started noticing him more and more on his Facebook timeline.

It wasn’t just Alisha sharing his videos. His other batchmates were, too, and eventually curiosity led to amusement, and then to gut-wrenchingly embarrassing obsession. Really, he was no better than most of the girls in his batch when it came to self-restraint over Sorey.

She talked to Mikleo about Sorey’s new singles. An upcoming album. A new commercial deal, his latest photoshoot. Mikleo tried to politely engage in their conversations, playing the supporting, nonjudgemental, mildly disinterested but indulging in his friend’s enjoyment, _calm_ friend he was to Alisha, but he itched to be as enthusiastic as her. To talk about Sorey as delightedly as she did.

But he had a reputation, before Sorey.

He was Mikleo Rulay, the uptight honour-roll classical pianist perfectionist boy of his batch, the _Student Council President_ , and _certainly_ not a child.

With the way he was hiding his embarrassing obsession—borderline crush?—on the idol Sorey, though, he thought he might as well be a decade younger than he actually was.

Alisha was talking to him about something cute she saw Sorey do in his interview on a YouTube video last night. Mikleo nodded his head, laughed when appropriate and made vaguely approving comments at moments Alisha’s delighted speech lulled for his opinion, but he had already seen the video she was talking about, roughly thirty minutes before she had shared it on Facebook. She showed him the video on her phone, and while he had seen it before, seeing Sorey never failed to put a smile on Mikleo’s face.

Seeing Sorey speak sweetly, completely honestly and innocently on camera could help ease the burning guilt in his gut at having pretty much _stolen_ his classmate’s QR code privileges. How was he going to break it to her?

“Oh, my apologies, I’m talking about Sorey again,” Alisha flushed prettily, cupping her cheeks in her hands. “I must be boring you so much.”

“No, not at all.” Mikleo shook his head. You have no idea.

He pointedly ignored the burning sensation the mere _knowledge_ that the magazine was buried under their sheets of paper on the table gave him.

Alisha gave him a sweet smile. “You’re always so understanding, Mikleo. I’m very sorry, but Sorey truly makes me happy with what he does.”

 _You could purify hellions with that kind of smile_ , Mikleo remembered Sorey’s fellow idol under the same label, Rose, commented dryly on a variety show she and Sorey were in. Sorey had laughed sheepishly then, and scratched the back of his head, and Mikleo would swear to the seraphim and all the way to Maotelus _and back_ that he would _never_ tell anyone he had five too many screenshots of the same single moment.

“I can see that,” he nodded, shuffling his papers in his hands for the lack of anything better to do with them. “It’s okay for you to talk about him to me, Alisha, I don’t mind.”

“Surely you have something you’d like to talk about?” she asked, cocking her head. “Oh, that’s right. You like history; perhaps let’s discuss the Celestial Record?”

The Celestial Record. _That,_ Mikleo thought, _that_ he could get himself excited over with her.

“Ah, well, I reread the passages about the Lady of the Lake the other evening…”

* * *

Alisha was a good friend, Mikleo thought. She helped him forget his little Sorey QR fiasco that morning with a chat about old seraphic lore, but now, after school, sitting awkwardly at his seat as he watched Lotte and her friends pick her magazine up, the shame and guilt came washing over him full-force. He only gave her a stiff little smile when she thanked him for taking care of the magazine, and he could only watch as she and her little posse walked away.

The guilt ate at him. What was he to do? Should he just leave it be?

He looked down at his phone, and he realised he even had yet to listen to what it was he downloaded.

Glancing suspiciously around the room to confirm Alisha and the other Student Council members were out, he played the first audio file.

“ _Hey, you’ve got mail! I hope it’s something nice._ ”

Sorey’s voice rang _loud_ in the deafening silence of the room, and Mikleo’s flush came back with a burning vengeance.

The QR code led to a download link for _phone alerts_. Sweet seraphim, he could get swallowed by malevolence now and he would not care.

He tried the next one.

“ _Good morning! Wake up and face the day! The sun says hi, and I know you’ll do your best today. I believe in you._ ”

Mikleo almost dropped his phone onto the table, but he instead gingerly put it down, before covering his burning face with his hands. His mouth was split open in a helpless, wide grin, stupid and goofy and absolutely _delighted_ , and good gracious Maotelus, not even the Lord of Calamity himself could ruin his mood right now.

He almost played the next file when he heard a knock on the door. He practically threw his phone away from him, cursing his fair skin for letting him blush easily as Alisha peered inside the room.

“Mikleo, I’ll just—” she paused upon seeing his red face, stricken and guilty like a child having caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Are you alright? Your face is all red.”

“It’s warm in here,” Mikleo mumbled, and Alisha nodded slowly.

“That is true,” She replied, “The AC hasn’t been working properly lately.” She gave him a small wave. “I’ll be heading home now, alright? Please don’t stay here too long, and get some rest.”

Mikleo was glad that Alisha could be a little slow on the uptake.

“I won’t linger,” he promised her, getting up, “I’ll be heading out now, too.”

She nodded, and waved at him again. “I’ll see you on Monday, Mikleo.”

“See you next week.”

She shut the door again, and Mikleo heaved a sigh of relief. Well. He could deal with the Lotte issue next week. He gathered his things, and headed outside quickly, locking the door behind him.

He never realised he hadn’t played the third audio file.

* * *

“So, that means a new commercial deal, and… Sorey? Are you listening?”

The brunet blinked slowly at the smiling man sitting across him, familiar tobacco unintrusive to his breaths, but instead warm and welcome, like a well-loved blanket draped over his shoulders. Beside him, a tall woman sighed deeply, and smiled fondly at the old man across them.

“Zenrus, I think you’ve broken him.” She giggled.

“Wake up, boy.” the old man said, with force in his voice but not hard enough to hurt nor shatter. “I mean what I said.”

“That I—that _mom_ —when I was—” Sorey stammered, delight flooding his mind, tying his tongue in knots. “ _Gramps_.” He breathed in delight, and the man smiled softly.

“Yes.” He nodded. “It seems the insurance company wants a new commercial to celebrate their anniversary, and they want it reminiscent of the first time you appeared on TV.” he took a long huff of his ornate gold pipe. “You know, when Selene shot that with—”

“With dad, yeah,” Sorey scratched the back of his head, sobering up for only a moment before cheering up again. “But that means!”

“Yes,” Zenrus chuckled, “It’ll be your character getting married this time, and that girl…”

“That girl!” Sorey’s eyes were warm with relief and nostalgia. “I’ll finally get to see her again.”

Beside him, the woman giggled again, and Zenrus turned to look at her. “Lailah, we will have to find her again to make this work.”

At his words, Lailah blinked, her laughter dying on her lips. “But I thought… with the company making the offer, that they would have already found her.”

Zenrus lowered his head, shaking it slightly, before looking at Sorey, a kind smile on his lips. “Sorey, it’s getting late. You have to be up early for a performance, right?”

“O-oh, right.” Sorey got up from his seat, bouncing slightly as he stood. “I’m real excited, Gramps.” He said cheerfully, “I really—I really can’t wait to see her again.”

Zenrus chuckled. “You will. But sleep, my boy!”

“We can’t have a sleepy Sorey tomorrow at AX Stage.” Lailah chirped, clapping her hands daintily. “Off to bed, Sorey!”

“Gotcha, gotcha!” Sorey laughed, before heading out the room. When the door shut behind him, Lailah’s smile disappeared to give way to concern, and she turned back to look at Zenrus.

“Zenrus…”

“They have not found her, Lailah, but Heldalf had already accepted the job since they were willing to pay big for Sorey.” Zenrus grumbled. Lailah’s expression fell, and she bit her lip.

“What should we do?” she asked softly. “Sorey looked so excited to see her again.”

“We’ll just have to find her.” Zenrus nodded. “But Sorey will hate it.”

“You won’t know if—”

“You know what he is like, Lailah. And what people are like.” Zenrus huffed. “Only the seraphim know where that girl is, after all these years, and Sorey is as popular as he is rich. Humans will do what humans do.”

Lailah sighed deeply. “Sorey will hate this.” She finally agreed, but Zenrus squeezed her wrist gently in reassurance.

“Indeed. But pains will have to be made, regardless. If not for a coming lawsuit—”

“For Sorey’s wish to see her again.” Lailah nodded. “What do you have in mind?”

“Tomorrow.” Zenrus told her, “It is late, and perhaps our little puppy has yet to go to bed.”

Sorey jolted from where he stood outside the door, and he hurried away, painfully obvious to Lailah and Zenrus, but neither of them made a move to reprimand him. Lailah looked at his retreating back with sad eyes, and her lips turned down in a soft, pitying frown.

“This is his dream, Zenrus.” She said softly. “To bring happiness to people through performing.”

“And he is living it, yes.” Another puff of tobacco. “Few are blessed enough to dream with eyes wide.” He tapped his pipe against an ashtray, and tiny orange embers tumbled onto the green ceramic. “And it is our responsibility to keep it a dream, and not a nightmare.”

Lailah sighed. “I don’t like this either.”

Zenrus patted her hand, and handed her a light beer. She took it from him, eyebrow raised as she sat down slowly next to him, and he lifted a thick eyebrow to peer at her, his only visible eye sparkling with mischief. “Tell me, Lailah, have you heard of the story of Cinderella?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aw, how sweet,” Muse smiled, as Mikleo covered his face in his hands. 
> 
> “This can't be happening,” he mumbled. 
> 
> Mikleo rediscovers a past he prefers forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, , ,, this week's new zesty ep,,,,, that Sormik Touch™,,,,
> 
> the actual google doc is titled "IDOL SOREY IS MY JAM" and is written as a continuous oneshot now currently at 16k+ and yes, i have even yet to have sorey and mikleo shoot the goddamn commercial
> 
> i have a Problem, 
> 
> also!!! i made it to the part of the game where muse died and i :^)))) am :^)))) not :^))) okay :^))))) i liked her :'''^)))))) 
> 
> ~~also can someone help me navigate the stupid mirage shit symonne put me through i have Had Enough of wandering around wth does this game want me to Do~~
> 
> ~~the overwhelming response of the fandom is really something, wow. thanks guys!~~

Mikleo woke up to the sound of Sorey’s voice.

“ _Good morning! Wake up and face the day! The sun says hi, and I know you’ll do your best today. I believe in you._ ”

A goofy grin spread across his face, and he curled up in his sheets some more, burying his face in his pillows.

“Aw, S’rey,” he mumbled, words slurred with sleep and the dredges of his pleasant dream mixing in with reality. “Mor...  ning…”

“ _Good morning!_ ” Sorey chirped again, and Mikleo finally pushed himself to sit upright and turn his phone alarm off. He looked down at the time—5:30AM, and he grumbled, rubbing his head. He had remembered to change his alarm sound to Sorey’s voice alarm file, but he apparently had neglected to turn his school alarm off as well. Yawning, Mikleo sat back against the headboard of his bed, looking down at his phone’s lock screen.

It was tame enough—just the insignia of the actual Celestial Record, a photograph he took when his classes took him to Dumnonia Museum. He unlocked the screen, and replacing the Celestial Record was Sorey’s smiling face, a high-resolution photo of one of the photoshoot files he got with one of Sorey’s CD’s, and Mikleo smiled down at it. A small notification from his phone calendar reminded him of a live stage happening that morning at 10—AX Stage (thankfully livestreaming online, so he needn’t worry about his uncle catching him watching idol shows on the TV,) had an interesting roster of artists performing, but Mikleo was there for only one.

Sorey was opening and closing the show, and Mikleo was damn well not going to miss it.

He rolled out of bed, going through his morning routine at a more sedate pace than he would during the weekdays, and by the time he made it downstairs he saw his mother was only beginning to prepare their breakfast.

“Oh, Mikleo,” Muse smiled as he approached her to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re up early today.”

“I forgot to turn my alarm off,” Mikleo told her, taking the baking bowl and whisk from her, “I’ll make today’s pancakes.”

“How sweet of you,” she kissed his hair, before softly whispering, “Sorey waking you up put you in a good mood, honey?”

Mikleo flushed deeply. “You… heard.”

“Mm.” Muse patted his head, neither confirming nor denying. “I’ll set up the coffee maker and wash up, alright? I know your pancakes will be delightful.”

Mikleo gave her a warm smile, and when he heard no noise from his uncle’s room, he was grateful that Michael had already left.

Or that he hadn’t come home yet since last night. Mikleo found no difference.

He hummed one of Sorey’s songs as he worked, whisking the flour, sugar and a pinch of salt together in the bowl, before getting another one for mixing the wet ingredients, pounding the butter a little too hard in excitement for 10 o’clock to roll by _faster_.

As he made pancakes for his mother and himself, he peered at his phone to see a message from Alisha.

_Mikleo, I know it’s a little early on a Saturday morning, but I was wondering if you would like to watch Sorey’s show with me! At least over Facebook chat?_

Mikleo smiled, and as he flipped his mother’s pancake—cinnamon with strawberries mixed with the batter—he replied to her text.

_Sure. What time is it?_

At ten, he knew, but she didn’t have to know that he knew.

_Ten in the morning! I’ll send you a message and the link over at chat._

He chuckled. Alisha was as eager as he was. It was endearing to think that, had he not a reputation to uphold, he could finally find someone who could share Sorey with the same enthusiasm.

_Alright. Thanks!_

He set his phone down, and served his mother’s pancakes just in time for the front door to crack open. He turned around to see his uncle stumble inside, and he stayed standing there, motionless, barely breathing to not make a single sound as Michael made a beeline for his bedroom, and entered, not even giving his nephew a second glance.

“Was that Michael?” Muse’s voice drifted in from behind him, and Mikleo turned to nod at her. “Ah, I’m glad he’s made it safely.” She nodded, taking their plates from Mikleo with a kind smile on her face. “Come on, Mikleo, let’s have breakfast.” She said, taking a seat where Mikleo had laid out their mugs. Muse’s was an old, faded souvenir mug they bought from Pendrago, while Mikleo’s was a more recent one, a smaller, plain ice-blue mug, a congratulatory present from Alisha for winning the elections. Muse poured them both coffee, and both mother and son put in exactly three and a half teaspoons of sugar, and filled the rest of the way to the brim with milk.

The two of them chuckled together, stirring their coffee carefully to not let their drinks spill, and tucked in together after a short prayer to the seraphim for thanks.

“So, what are you up to today?” Muse asked him, “Are you heading out?”

“Probably not,” Mikleo said past half a mouthful of (extra- _extra_ ) cream-vanilla pancake. “Alisha invited me to watch Sorey’s show later this morning with her through chat, but later this afternoon, I’ll probably practice on the piano.”

“Alright.” Muse nodded, thumbing at the cream that gathered at the corner of her son’s lips. “Have a good show with Alisha, honey.”

He gave her a smile, and they continued to talk about nothing, but Mikleo was content to stay that way. When they finished clearing out their dishes, Mikleo putting the last of the used utensils into the dishwasher, Michael finally emerged from his room.

Muse wasted no time. “Back to your room, Mikleo,” she told him softly, “I don’t want to sour your mood before your show with Alisha.”

“Moth—”

She gave him a stiff smile. “Go on, Mikleo.” She said, and Mikleo deflated, but did as he was told. He shut the door behind him, and stuffed an old shirt at the bottom of the door in a feeble attempt to block out anything coming in.

He sat on his bed, laptop on a small table he pulled up with him, and curled under the sheets as he waited for the stream to come on, sighing heavily. When the first sounds of his mother and uncle’s argument seeped through his door, he grabbed his earphones and blared Sorey’s music in his ears, shutting his eyes as he imagined his idol’s hand in his as he heard Sorey sing to him, ‘ _smile, you mean the world to me_.’

* * *

Sorey was restless. He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl, now that Gramps had told him he was going to see her again.

Provided they find her, and he knew they were worried about him. About what people might do if they just went and announced how special this girl was to him when they started looking for her. He frowned slightly, and balled his hand into a fist. He knew, too. Gramps and Lailah didn’t need to treat him like a kid. Like they always did, ever since Mom died.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Rose slung her arm over his shoulder, and she gave him a wide grin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He sighed, relieved, and he smiled at her.

“So, what’s gotten Mr. Sunshine frowning all dark and all?” She asked him, poking his cheeks.

“Nothing, I just…” Sorey shrugged. “I got a new commercial deal.”

“Yeah, and?” Rose raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re going to perform in ten minutes, you haven’t done final vocal warm ups yet and _t_ _hat’s_ what’s gotten you so upset?”

“N-no,” Sorey blushed, “I just… you remember the girl I told you about? The reason I entered the idol scene?”

“Yeah?” Rose crossed her arms.

“I’m going to meet her again.” Sorey’s eyes lit up, and he held Rose’s shoulders. “After so long, I… I’m going to see her again.”

“Well, well, well!” Rose lit up, grinning crookedly as she ruffled his hair, earning her bright laughter. “Look at my Sorey, all grown up! Looks like you’ll find your Cinderella soon enough!” She patted his back heavily, and pushed him forward. “Hurry up and do your warm-up, jeez.” She laughed. “You’re gonna suck so much later if you don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sorey laughed, waving at her before hurrying away. Rose watched him leave, a fond smile on her face, before she turned to see Lailah had been watching them. Her expression fell as she approached Lailah, and she crossed her arms.

“So, what’s this about Cinderella?”

“Rose, I—”

“You will tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth,” Rose insisted, and she took a heavy seat down next to Lailah, “And when the presscon for this is going to be. So I know when to buy Sorey those apple gels he likes.”

Lailah smiled sadly, and she leant against Rose. “You’re a good friend, Rose.”

“I know, right,” She smirked, “Now, from the top. What did old gramps Zenrus say we had to do?”

* * *

Sorey did magnificently, as he always did. Mikleo loved him for being consistent. For being so energetic, and pure. So innocently sweet even as he performed on stage, excited by every little thing, like he loved the world and its happiness so damn much, and it made warmth swell in his heart. Alisha had been, for lack of a better term, freaking out in their chatbox, but Mikleo had been freaking out as well, in the privacy of his own bedroom.

“ _Hey, you’ve got mail! I hope it’s something nice._ ” Sorey’s voice suddenly chimed, and Mikleo looked down at his phone to see it was a text from his mother.

_Michael and I needed to let off steam so we both left the house for a bit. I’m so, so sorry, Mikleo._

He deflated slightly. No, Sorey, it wasn’t something nice.

_Whatever you need to do, mother. I’ll make something nice for dinner tonight._

Her reply came quickly.

_Thank you, honey. I’m so sorry._

Mikleo had long stopped saying _it’s okay_ to her, at her insistence it wasn’t, so he replied with something else.

_I’ll play that piece you like so much, too._

_Thank you, truly. I love you, Mikleo._

He smiled softly.

_Love you too, mother._

* * *

Muse came home that evening without Michael; instead, she came home with a box of madeleines that Mikleo liked from his favourite pastry shop. He played her the tune he’d been absently writing himself on and off the past year. It was her favourite of all she’d heard from him, and she would not stop smiling that night.

Later, before heading to bed, she kissed his forehead one more time before retiring to her own room, and as he climbed into bed, Sorey’s voice chirped again.

“ _Hey, you’ve got mail! I hope it’s something nice._ ”

Mikleo pulled his glasses off and set them down on his bedside table, peering at his screen as he curled up in bed. It was a text from Alisha.

 _Sorey has a press conference tomorrow! I don’t know what it’s about but I’m a little excited. There is news he got this new commercial deal_ —Mikleo had heard, yes— _and that it’s supposed to look like this old one, practically a decade ago!_

She sent him a link along with the message, and Mikleo opened it.

It was a commercial from an insurance company, about a couple getting married and getting their lives ahead insured and planned out, and—oh, there he was.

Young little Sorey, sweet baby cheeks making him all the more adorable, and Mikleo chuckled softly at the fact that he was still wearing those orange feathers at his ears, even all those years ago. He was running around in a cute little tuxedo, holding a pillow with a pair of matching rings on it, and he looked practically identical to the woman getting married.

Mikleo paused it there, little Sorey jumping into the woman’s arms, and a quick search revealed it was Sorey’s late mother, Selene. Mikleo smiled softly. He remembered receiving the news that Sorey’s mother, the great Primetime Queen Selene, passed away due to a sickness, and how sullen Sorey had been throughout the ordeal. He was glad Sorey was much better now.

Nothing suited the idol better than the warmth of sunshine, after all.

 _He’s a very cute child._ Mikleo sent back. _Feel free to flood the chat during his press con._

Alisha's reply was enthusiastic.

_I will! I'm so excited I can hardly sleep. My parents let me go to the venue itself, are you sure you're too busy tomorrow?_

Mikleo never left the house when his mother and uncle argued. He knew Muse would need his presence for comfort and he had always promised he would be there.

_I'm sure. Have fun._

He was, admittedly, a little jealous, but he let it be. Maybe he can get away with watching Sorey's press conference with his mother tomorrow.

He fell asleep smiling at the memory of Sorey’s baby face in his mind, and he dreamt of a strange little song he had never heard before, sung in Sorey’s voice back when he was much, much younger.

* * *

Muse’s excitement to see Sorey on TV could arguably rival his own, but he knew she was just grateful for the distraction. Mother and son curled together on their beat-up couch, cuddled together under a well-loved blanket while Mikleo’s phone rang near-constantly with the stream of Alisha’s messages coming in.

_Sorey’s arriving!!!_

Mikleo and Muse watched as the crowd grew tighter, and soon enough, Sorey stepped out to sit behind the table and the paper sign with his name on it. Right at his heels his manager, Lailah, joined him next to the table, and much to Mikleo’s surprise, so did Sorey’s foster father Zenrus, a living legend in the industry.

“Who's that man?” Muse asked.

“Sorey’s foster father. When his mother died, Zenrus adopted him.”

“Oh, Zenrus,” Muse nodded. “Wow, he's nearly unrecognisable now.”

Mikleo didn't understand what his mother meant, but he didn't ask further when the press con began.

“ _As you all know, soon, Sorey will have a new commercial_.” Lailah pleasantly said, when the crowd died down. “ _An offer from Lakehaven Insurance came to us for a throwback commercial similar to the one Sorey’s mother Selene did on his first time on TV._ ”

Mikleo’s phone buzzed.

_He's adorable! He's falling asleep where he's sitting._

Muse tapped his arm, giggling, and she pointed at the TV, where the camera had panned to a sleepy Sorey, nodding slightly as he tried to stay awake. A fond smile crossed Mikleo’s lips as he sent Alisha a reply.

_Looks like someone couldn't sleep last night._

“ _In light of this development, we have decided to look for the girl Sorey was with in the commercial. Please watch this._ ” Lailah gestured at a screen above their heads, but for Mikleo and his mother at home, the screen cut to the commercial Alisha sent him the night before. Mikleo realised then that he hadn't actually finished it, as it played on, Selene marrying a smiling man, Sorey jumping up at her to hug her, and then the reception afterwards, where Selene threw her bouquet and—

Little Sorey had run to catch it, but a fair-haired little girl in a cute, frilly baby blue dress caught it before he did. Sorey blinked at her, and the camera panned to show her lovely, flushed pink little face, amethyst eyes wide with surprise, and Mikleo’s heart sank to his stomach.

“Oh,” Muse softly said, as realisation clicked in their heads.

Sorey and the little girl smiled at each other, and he joined their hands together as around them the adults chuckled fondly, and the commercial ended there.

The TV then cut back to Lailah, and the smattering of applause that lingered after the commercial faded to silence. “ _T_ _here have been little details about her,_ ” she said, “ _As she was just an understudy Miss Selene had managed to produce on the day of the shoot itself, so this was the way we've decided to find her._ ”

The camera then panned to Sorey, who had turned his microphone on.

“ _Hey, uh. I know it's been ages since we met, but please. I'd really like to meet you again._ ” He blushed slightly, but Mikleo couldn't admire the way he looked, not when there was only _shock_ on his mind. “ _I'm sorry I don't remember your name, though I think you never told me, but I want you to know that up until now you still continue to inspire me. Even if it's been years._ ” He scratched the back of his head, bashfully looking at Zenrus, and the man simply nodded. “ _And, uh. I miss you. A lot. Please, can we meet again? Even just once? I don't know what you're like now but I'd like to find out. And maybe we can be friends?_ ”

The crowd burst into murmurs of alarm and intrigue, but Sorey kept talking, his cheeks redder than Mikleo had ever seen them before.

“ _Sorry if I said something weird._ ” He grinned, embarrassed, “ _I_ _hope you don't mind me calling you Cinderella until you actually give me your name._ ”

“Aw, how sweet,” Muse smiled, as Mikleo covered his face in his hands.

“This can't be happening,” he mumbled.

“ _S_ _o, that's it._ ” Lailah clapped her hands daintily. “ _We're looking for Sorey’s Cinderella. Please show up at Elysia Entertainment HQ for an interview, Miss Cinderella! Sorey’s counting on you_.”

Mikleo jabbed the off button on the remote with more force than necessary, but he couldn't care. Not when…

Not when the Cinderella Sorey was looking for was, for some reason, inexplicably _him_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey’s world narrowed down to a pair of painfully familiar amethyst eyes and pale hair—it had grown over the years to a beautiful cascading wave down slim, smooth shoulders—and his breath escaped his lungs.
> 
> And like all those years ago, Sorey fell in love all over again.
> 
> Sorey meets his Cinderella, and she is drop-dead gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bukkun Can't Pace Fics To Save Her Life, a 3k++ Long Chapter
> 
> so it is Time for the soy to meet the milk but there are Complications and muse is the best character in the whole godamn fic. it is time to make mikboy Suffer™,
> 
> ~~sorey, honey, that's not a girl,~~
> 
> also, oh my gosh, the amount of comments this fic is getting is really heartwarming. thank you all for your support, truly!

Mikleo found, much later, that wrangling whatever it was she knew about _that_ out of his mother was like trying to pry kittens from their mother. Muse would not budge, refusing to tell him anything, and immediately after the press conference, she upped and left him alone in their house, leaving him to wonder what was going on.

She returned later that evening with a paper bag, a new, beautiful white sun hat atop her head, and what looked like a fast-job dryclean of a beautiful white sundress. Mikleo suddenly felt incredibly nervous, but it had been a while since he saw his mother so happy.

That night, as he got into bed still chatting with an ecstatic Alisha about Sorey’s revelation, Mikleo wondered at the back of his mind why Sorey would remember him—no, _that one girl,_  not _him_ , even after all these years. He remembered an interview Sorey once had where he confessed it had been someone dear to him that had inspired him to enter the idol scene, and Mikleo was willing to bet it was that girl, whoever she was. Perhaps Sorey had fallen in love with her as children? But if they had been friends—

_… then that would mean that Sorey should remember her, right?_

Mikleo blinked, and he realised he had been reading Alisha’s message to him.

_Yeah. Maybe he met her only that once, and never again? Why would he be so hung up on her, though?_

He could tell Alisha was as invested in this as he was, and he was grateful that she didn’t mention anything about him looking like the little girl.

(Not that he _was_ the little girl, mind, but still…)

_Who knows? Sorey’s not very open about his past back when his mother was still alive._

That was true. It was something Zenrus had advised against, according to the tabloids, but Mikleo wasn’t sure to trust every rag out there.

_I see. Well, a mystery to ponder another day. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Alisha._

_See you tomorrow!_

Mikleo fell asleep that night dreaming of a paper crane pressed into his hands, and feathers brushing against his nose as soft lips pressed against his cheek.

* * *

Mikleo never heard from Lotte about her QR code issue the next day, but Alisha had talked to him nearly the whole day about Sorey and who his mystery Cinderella could be. Mikleo tried not to think about the sundress his mother brought home—it was too small for her now, but if Mikleo had tried it on…

He shuddered involuntarily, and Alisha paused in the middle of describing a romantic scene Sorey once did in a music video to look at him. “Are you alright, Mikleo?” she asked.

“I… think so.” He replied, patting his cheek to clear his head.

“Is something bothering you?”

Mikleo peered at her, and shrugged. “The last piano recital. I still haven’t played that one song yet, since I could never get the riff right.” It wasn’t technically a lie, he still wanted to play the song he wrote and his mother _adored_ , but Sorey and his mother’s _knowledge_ about his Cinderella bothered him the most.

“Oh.” Alisha hummed, tapping her chin in thought. “Perhaps if you slowed down a little to get at least the melody going?”

“Maybe.” Mikleo nodded. “I’ll try this afternoon.”

He wasn’t one to head home immediately after school was over—Student Council duties and all—but Mikleo wasn’t one to overstay, either. However, later that afternoon, he stayed long after the end of the club activities, until he was the only person left in the whole third floor of the school, playing away at the upright piano there like his life depended on it. Alisha checked up on him regularly, and when the school’s clock tower chimed 5 o’clock, she came in and coaxed him out of the music room and head on home.

He didn’t dread coming home to see his mother—he loved his mother dearly, but today, as he stood on the porch, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come inside. His gut warned him of a danger he couldn’t quite place—of something he knew would change his life forever, and since when had he become such a drama queen?

He sighed deeply, and opened the door. “Mother, I’m—”

“Mikleo! There you are!” Muse looked _delighted_ to see him, and it made him nervous. “Hurry, hurry! I think we can make it in time!”

“In time for what?” Mikleo tried not to demand of her, but he was bodily dragged into her room.

* * *

Lailah and Gramps were right in saying he would hate this.

Sorey smiled weakly at the girl in front of him, and he shook his head. “Sorry, you’re not her.”

She looked disappointed, maybe even angry, and she was escorted out of the venue. Sorey sighed deeply as he slumped back in his seat, only to earn him a vicious jab in the side by the idol he sat next to, Edna, and he looked at her witheringly to watch as she put her parasol aside.

“Don’t slouch.” she told him flatly, but he knew she was being stern. “You’re lucky I’m doing you a favour by sticking with you like this.”

“Thank you, Edna.” He flatly said, and he knew it sounded like he was whining, but he couldn’t help it, not when he endured fake after fake for hours on end, but he still hoped he would find Cinderella. He could feel Lailah’s concerned stare pointed his way, and he gave her a tired smile. She immediately turned to their security detail—a tall, somehow always shirtless man named Zaveid—and whispered something into his ear. Zaveid gave her a wink and headed towards the crowd, ushering them back, citing the end of the interviews for the day. Sorey heaved a sigh of relief, smiling slightly at Lailah’s help, when he caught a sliver of white fluttering in the crowd, and then painfully familiar violet.

He _froze_.

Edna must have noticed, because she cocked her head at him, and then looked at the crowd, and back at him.

“Sorey?” she asked, but then he stood up, much to the surprise of the people, as his chair clattered to the ground behind him. Even Zaveid stopped, looking over his shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

The crowd of people stopped moving, settled down at Sorey’s sudden movement, and he could finally see the white properly. The swish of a blue flower corsage atop a satin blue ribbon wrapped around a pretty white sunhat, the flutter of a beautiful white sundress, and—

Sorey’s world narrowed down to a pair of painfully familiar amethyst eyes and pale hair—it had grown over the years to a beautiful cascading wave down slim, smooth shoulders—and his breath escaped his lungs.

And like all those years ago, Sorey fell in love all over again.

The beautiful stranger, still as ethereal like a seraph, stood stock still, her eyes widening as his own met hers, and a huge, relieved smile crossed his face.

“It’s you!”

He hadn’t meant to sound so loud, or so _excited_ , but he couldn’t help it. It’d been years. Ten years, of pining, of waiting, of simply _missing_ her, came gushing out from his heart like the dam had broken, and he hurriedly ran out from behind the table, and right towards the crowd. Zaveid rarely panicked, but Sorey’s suddenness caught him off guard, and he jumped to action, calling the other bodyguards to help him as he carved a path for Sorey as he charged right through the crowd.

On any normal day, Sorey would have felt bad for making Zaveid panic, but right now, all he could focus on was his Cinderella, standing there in front of him— _f_ _inally_.

Sorey didn’t know what he looked like—probably a raging bull, with how focused he was and how determinedly he was heading towards her, but he felt a small pang of guilt to see the fear that had crossed her face as he raced towards her. He began to slow down as he got nearer, and Zaveid made a move to usher her back, when Sorey held his arm.

“No, Zaveid. This is her.” He said, and the crowd around them jolted in shock. Zaveid blinked at him, and then at the fair-haired girl, and the brunette woman standing next to her, and then back at Sorey.

“You sure?”

“Never been surer.” Sorey nodded firmly, and he stepped forward as security formed a barrier between Sorey and the girl and the crowd around them. The girl turned to look at her brunette companion, looking stricken with worry, and he heard her voice tumble out from her mouth.

“Mother,” she began, and Sorey was slightly pleased to hear her voice was a lovely alto. He’d always thought she’d had a lower voice.

The woman—her mother—gave her a supportive smile, and urged her onward from where she stood behind a bodyguard’s blocking arm. She turned to look back at Sorey, who stood a metre away from her, smiling shyly, now that the adrenaline of finally finding her had calmed down.

“Sorey.” She breathed, slightly shakily, and Sorey’s smile widened in delight when he saw her cheeks flush prettily, just as he remembered, the day they met.

“It’s you,” he said softly, “Can I… can I come closer?”

She hesitated, before nodding, and Sorey took one, two steps closer to her, until they were only a foot apart from each other. He couldn’t help but feel giddy—she’d grown up lithe, a little taller, but not as tall as Sorey was. He was roughly ten centimetres taller than she was, the perfect height for a nice, ideal hug.

The thought came to Sorey unbidden, and he flushed deeply, earning him a soft, slightly nervous chuckle from his Cinderella.

“Can I… hug you?” he asked uneasily, and she stiffened up, her eyes wide. Sorey backtracked, stepping back away from her in panic, “Y-you don’t have to say yes! I-I’m okay if you don’t want to!”

The girl regarded him for a long moment, and her flush darkened. “You can.” She said uneasily, “I just… isn’t this weird to you?”

“Not at all.” Sorey answered without missing a beat, and she gaped at him. “I just… I really missed you. I thought about you for the longest time after we met, and…” He paused, and pointed at himself, “Do you remember _me_?”

She seemed to hesitate, before she sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping.

“No.” She said, and Sorey deflated.

“Oh…”

She looked at his crestfallen expression with one that he couldn’t read, and Sorey realised how out of her league he was. He was an idol, clumsy-cute and bright, electric, energetic pop, and she… Cinderella looked so classy and refined. He saw her hands, clutched together in front of her, and her fingers were so long and elegant. A pianist’s hands, perhaps. He wondered if she played the piano. If she had recitals he could go to.

“Um…” She spoke again, and Sorey pulled himself out of his thoughts to listen. “You can still hug me, though.”

Sorey didn’t need to be told twice. He surged forward and hugged her, tightly. Her hat fell off her head at the force of his hug.

She stiffened up in his embrace, but eventually she gingerly hugged him back, giving him an awkward pat, but he didn’t care. He met her again, the one person who inspired him to pull his dream from his sleep to the waking world, and he couldn’t be any more grateful to anyone else.

Around them, Sorey was dimly aware of the crowd murmuring, of camera flashes and the girl hiding her face by lowering her head, pressing her face into the crook of Sorey’s neck, and he held her head there, stroking her hair reassuringly to tell her she didn’t need to fear being seen.

He pulled away from her to hold her shoulders—so slim, and smooth, he thought—and he smiled at her breathlessly.

“You never told me your name.” He said, and she looked away from him, refusing to meet his eye as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. “May I… may I know what your name is?”

“Luzrov Rulay.”

“Luzrov Rulay.” Sorey echoed, smiling softly. “Somehow, it suits you. Mouthful and all.”

Luzrov blushed deeper, and she pulled away from him. “So, you need me for the commercial?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sorey nodded, “But after that, can we still stay in touch? I want to talk to you more, get to know you more.”

“About?” Luzrov looked uncomfortable, and Sorey stepped back away from her sheepishly. “Oh, Sorey…”

“I-I mean, only if you want to. Sorry, I must be putting so much pressure on you.” Sorey bit his lip, and Luzrov’s expression tightened. “I, uh… I just wanted to know where you’d been, all these years, and… stuff…” he trailed off, scratching his arm, and Luzrov finally smiled at him, a true smile, one that was soft and it mirrored the one burned into Sorey’s memory back all those years ago. He was right. This _is_ her.

“Well, I suppose lunch after the shoot wouldn’t be too much trouble.” she said, and Sorey lit up at her words. “I can’t make any promises, though.”

“That’s enough! That’s all I need!” Sorey cheered, taking her hands, having forgotten to ask first before doing so in sheer delight, but Luzrov didn’t seem to mind. “Luzrov, I can’t wait to talk to you again.”

“Me too.” She replied softly, laughing when Sorey squeezed her hands and swung their hands together.

Sorey smiled brightly, and suddenly let go of her hands to dig around for his phone in his pockets. “Can—can we take a selfie together?”

Luzrov shrugged, smiling helplessly. “I don’t see why not.”

Sorey slung his arm over her shoulders, and he pulled her close, laughing as he held his phone up to take a photo of the both of them. She smiled softly, a stark contrast to Sorey’s huge grin, and when he pulled away from her, much to her surprise, he leaned in close to kiss her cheek. She froze up, and Sorey gasped, clamping his hands over his mouth.

“I-I’m so sorry! I just—I do that on reflex with people, I—” Sorey stammered, as Luzrov hurried to pick up her hat, and she hid her probably-burning red face behind it. Sorey felt his own cheeks wildly on fire, too, and that was when he felt a sharp poke in his side, pulling him back to reality.

That was right, he realised. They were still at a venue. They still had people around them. They were thinning out now, the last few of the paparazzi being ushered out by the bouncers, leaving just them and Luzrov inside the venue, but  _still_.

Sorey turned to see Edna scowling at him, and he was apparently wrong about how red he could go.

“It’s way past our booked time, Sorey.” She drawled. “End the little love show and let the girl go home with her mother now.”

“O-oh.” Sorey stammered, and he turned again to see the brunette woman Luzrov was with smiling at him fondly. “I-I’m sorry, ma’am, I just… I got carried away.”

“Clearly.” Edna drawled from behind him, and Sorey winced. The woman chuckled fondly as she let her daughter hide behind her, and Edna smirked. “Well, Sorey, when it really comes down to it, you really have the knack for scaring the girls away.”

“E-Edna…” Sorey deflated, but Luzrov’s mother shook her head.

“It was nice to meet you, Sorey.” She said, “I’m sure Luzrov was glad to meet you too.”

“Again.” Edna unhelpfully supplied.

“Again.” The woman chuckled. “But it is a school night, and there's school in the morning.”

“She goes to a local school?” Sorey lit up, and Edna poked him again.

“Creep.”

“Edna…” Sorey sighed, exasperatedly, but Luzrov’s mother took it all in good stride. “Ma’am, if she can, can Luzrov meet me again? Tomorrow?”

“Sorey, you’re fully booked tomorrow!” Lailah protested, and Sorey winced.

“Um, some other time?” Sorey ventured.

“Well,” the woman smiled, and she handed him a small card. “Here’s how you can reach us.”

Sorey looked down at the card to realise it wasn’t a business card—just a normal square of paper with an address, a telephone number, and a mobile phone number. He looked back at her, nodding with a bright smile on his face, and she took Luzrov’s hand.

“Come on, honey, say goodbye to Sorey now.”

Luzrov peered at him from behind her hat, and she mumbled something, presumably a goodbye, and Sorey couldn’t help but smile at how endearingly cute she was.

“Bye, Luzrov.” Sorey waved at her, “I’ll see you again real soon.”

He watched her grab her mother’s hand, and practically drag her out of the venue. The moment they left, the door shutting behind them, Sorey let out a hoot, punching the air—

Only to punch Zaveid right in his chin. The taller man had come up to congratulate him, but his plans went awry. The rest of the venue began to laugh, Lailah giggling behind her hand as Edna simply smirked.

“Geez, sheps,” Zaveid complained, “I didn't know getting a new girl meant ‘punch gentle Zaveid in the face’. What would _my_ fans say?”

“I'm pretty sure they're _Sorey’s_ fans,” Edna deadpanned.

“Oh, Sorey! You found her!” Lailah cheered, hurrying to her charge to give him a big hug. “I'm so happy for you!”

“Honestly, Lailah, no one’s happier for him than Sorey himself.” Edna tapped her umbrella on the ground. “Look at him. He's on cloud nine right now. He didn't even apologise to Zaveid when he socked him right in the jaw.”

“Oh, shoot!” Sorey gasped. “Zaveid, I'm sorry!”

“Better late than never.” Lailah airily said.

“I'm just—I'm so, so happy!” Sorey sighed, “I met her again! I know her _name_ now!”

“If that isn't first base, I don't know _what_ is.” Zaveid ran his hand through his hair.

“Negative first base.” Edna said.

“Luzrov Rulay. Luzrov Rulay, Luzrov Rulay!” Sorey cheered.

“Whoa, hold it there, tiger.” Zaveid chuckled. “If you keep saying her name like that, you might just go do exactly as a Shepherd does and armatize with her.”

“Oh, she was very lovely, wasn't she,” Lailah nodded. “Pretty, just like a seraph!”

“I'm thinking Zaveid here is implying a _different_ kind of armatus.” Edna rolled her eyes, and Zaveid cackled loudly.

“Oh, ho, Edna!” He chortled. “You're not so innocent after all!”

That earned him an umbrella to the side, and Sorey looked to Lailah, looking downright confused.

“Nothing to worry about, Sorey.” She chuckled, patting his head. “Let's head back home for now. Luzrov will come back soon.”

Sorey lit up and nodded, following after her enthusiastically, as Edna and Zaveid lagged behind.

“Luzrov Rulay, huh.” Zaveid crossed his arms. “I heard of a Rulay before.”

“Me too.” Edna twirled her umbrella. “You don't think…”

“Let them figure it out themselves.” Zaveid chuckled. “Young as they are, they can use this as a chance to learn, you know?”

Edna’s answering smile was wry. “So you _can_ say pretty wise things.” Zaveid’s smile widened. “Just like an old geezer.” She smirked to herself as she walked daintily after Sorey and Lailah, and Zaveid shook his head, chuckling.

“Ow, Edna, that was a low blow!”


	4. Bonus Chapter: Mikleo's Suffering™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Maotelus.” Mikleo weakly said. “He's coming this way.”
> 
> He'd seen him. 
> 
> Mikleo's side of That Fateful Meeting™, as requested by [lovelybeam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybeam/pseuds/lovelybeam) and Mellie Ellie.
> 
> Regular storyline/update will follow after this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i saw people wondering what was up with mikleo's side and honestly :^))))) i :^) hadn't :^) written :^) that :^) out :^) 
> 
> so i decided to, instead of doing important things like my thesis, or my students' quiz. ~~which i totally did in the end, btw. i'm not _that_ lazy HAHAHA~~
> 
> so yep. I'll be uploading the next bit of the plot soon. pls wait patiently while i figure out where i should cut the next chapter :^)))))

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Mikleo!” Muse cooed, snapping a photo of her son on her phone as Mikleo blushed deeply, frowning at her with painted lips as best as he could. Gone were his glasses, replaced with contacts that she somehow also managed to produce yesterday, and his eyes had a lovely violet eyeshadow and aquamarine—almost black—eyeliner bordered them. His cheeks were lightly dusted with pink blush powder, but that paled in comparison to the impressive flush currently burning his cheeks from the inside.

He had to admit, though, when he peered at himself in the mirror, he really _did_ look like a girl. Muse got him a long wig that matched his hair, flowing down in tumbling cascades of silver over his bare shoulders, and it was smooth and soft to the touch. Without his glasses, his eyes appeared larger, and now, more emphasized by his makeup, and despite the frown on his face, it looked more like he was pouting, with how soft his features were.

Muse was excellent at makeup. He really had to hand it to her, but…

“I can’t meet Sorey like this,” Mikleo protested, but Muse shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him to the car. “Mother, I’m not a girl!”

“Oh, but Sorey thinks you are, and that’s what’s important right now.” She told him, “You can’t just go barging in there declaring you’re that girl he shot the commercial with.”

“Who even _said_ I was the girl?” Mikleo’s voice rose in shrill panic. “She could be just someone who happened to look like me, or—”

“No, it really _is_ you.” Muse smiled at him. “You and Sorey were nearly inseparable that day, you two refused to let go of each other’s hands. Now, let's hurry! The venue closes at 7!”

She gave Mikleo no time to protest as she pushed him into the car, before hurrying to the driver’s seat and driving away.

* * *

They arrived at the venue in record time. Muse hurriedly ushered Mikleo out of the car, before pulling him along inside to end up standing in a throng of people.

“Oh, no.” She sighed, cupping her cheek in her hand in dismay as they saw security had begun to usher people away. “Looks like we're too late.”

Mikleo didn't hear her dismay, though, not when he saw Sorey sitting in his place atop a stage, looking tired out of his mind, an absolutely adorable pout on his face. He couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed his face.

“It's Sorey,” he breathed, and he stepped forward, his dress swishing elegantly behind him as he moved. “He's even cuter in person.”

Muse turned to look at him, and giggled. What a sight he made—a blushing young girl, eyes wide at the sight of her idol. Mikleo really did look lovely. Just like that day, long ago.

Suddenly Sorey stood up, and the whole crowd around them fell still.

“What's happening?” Muse asked, but Mikleo couldn't respond. His eyes had locked with Sorey’s, and he felt rooted to the spot when he saw the sheer _delight_ that had filled the idol’s eyes as recognition clicked in his mind.

“Oh, Maotelus.” Mikleo weakly said. “He's coming this way.”

He'd seen him.

Sorey charged right at him, completely ignorant of the crowd, intent burning in his eyes, and it both thrilled and frightened Mikleo.

Maybe frightened, more than thrilled.

The silver-haired bodyguard—why was he shirtless?—made a move to usher Mikleo aside, when Sorey held the man’s arm.

“No, Zaveid.” He said, “This is her.”

Mikleo didn't know if he should be happy—happy that Sorey was  _r_ _ight here_ , and actually _looking_ at him and _oh my Maotelus he’s smiling right at me_ —or if he should be horrified—horrified that Sorey pretty much confirmed what he had been dreading from the start.

He _was_ the girl in the commercial.

 _He_ was the person who inspired Sorey to be an idol.

His head spun as Sorey approached him, after an exchange of quiet words with Zaveid.

 _How_ in Maotelus's good graces did he do _that_?

Sorey came to a stop in front of him, and Mikleo turned, mildly panicked to see his mother had been ushered back alongside the crowd, leaving him with Sorey in the middle of the venue. His cheeks burned with mortification, with delight, he didn't know.

“Mother,” he began, but Muse gave him a supportive smile, before gesturing at Sorey.

Mikleo turned back to look at Sorey, who came to a stop a polite distance away from him, now calmer, and blushing absolutely adorably. Mikleo felt his own cheeks burn, and he shuffled uncomfortably, clasping his hands together in front of him to keep them still.

“Sorey…” He said, breathless. He couldn't believe Sorey was standing right there, _in front of him_. Mikleo resisted the urge to pinch himself.

“It's you,” Sorey said softly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, “Can I… can I come closer?”

Only the seraphim knew Mikleo would let Sorey as close as he wanted to.

(And that was both as close as physically possible, and safely behind a laptop screen.)

Mikleo settled for nodding mutely, not trusting himself to say anything appropriate or coherent, and Sorey stepped forward awkwardly. Mikleo’s blush deepened. An embarrassed Sorey was an _adorable_ Sorey. If he faced Sorey being any cuter than this, he might just _explode._

“Can I… hug you?” Sorey suddenly asked, and Mikleo shivered at the sound of his voice. When realisation hit at what Sorey said, he stiffened up, eyes wide. Sorey wanted to _hug_ him.

Mikleo knew he was going to simply _die_.

Sorey’s eyes widened, and he must have seen the panic in Mikleo’s eyes. He immediately backtracked, stepping away from him again. “Y-you don't have to say yes! I-I'm okay if you don't want to!”

Sorey, sweet Sorey, was thinking about his comfort. Mikleo’s cheeks darkened. He really _was_ as pure-hearted as advertised.

“You can.” He said uneasily. “I just…” Seriously want to hug you for the longest time to the point it would be awkward and uncomfortable. “Isn't this weird to you?” His mouth, thankfully, was as smart as he usually was. When he wasn't cross dressing and trying not to melt into a pile of mush in front of his idol.

“Not at all.” Sorey beamed, and Mikleo gaped at him. He wilted slightly, and laughed sheepishly. “I just… I really missed you. I thought about you for the longest time after we met, and…” He pointed at himself. “Do you remember  _me_?”

Mikleo studied Sorey’s face. With those sweet green eyes, that adorable pout…

There was _no way_ he would have forgotten.

Mikleo sighed deeply. “No.”

“Oh…” Sorey deflated. Mikleo watched him slouch dejectedly, and through the haze of excitement on meeting Sorey, Mikleo realised that it was _him_ who had put that frown on the sunshine-warm idol’s face. He knew he had to do something.

“Um…” He managed, and Sorey blinked at him slowly. “You can still hug me, though.”

It was like opening the cage between a hungry lion and a tasty morsel of meat. Sorey was on him in an instant, pulling him into a tight embrace, the force of his hug making his hat fly off his head. Mikleo stiffened up in his embrace, eyes wide as Sorey’s warmth enveloped him, and it was _everything_ had dreamed of feeling like when being hugged by Sorey.

It was warm, and sweet, like wrapping comforters fresh out of the drier around yourself in the middle of winter. Every sensation was soft, yet firm, and it felt like coming home. Mikleo could smell apple gel sweets rolling off him, and his cheeks felt hot as he gingerly hugged him back, burying his face into the crook of Sorey’s neck. He could smell the apple gel stronger there, the sheen of the greenish candy at the corner of Sorey’s mouth—he had been eating some, had he—but beyond that, he smelled sunflowers, and grass, and it was so _warm_ that Mikleo was reluctant to pull away.

Much to his surprise, he felt Sorey stroke his hair, a big, warm hand against the back of his head, and he smiled softly. Like this, it felt comfortable. _Safe_. Like all the times he shut his eyes while listening to Sorey’s songs, and imagining his hand in his.

Sorey ended their hug, pulling away, but not quite parting from him to grasp his shoulders, albeit a little shakily, like he hesitated to touch the bare skin. He smiled at him breathlessly, and it made Mikleo’s chest ache sweetly.

“You never told me your name.” He said, and he lowered his head, hiding his face with his bangs. Oh, man. What was he going to tell Sorey? “May I… may I know what your name is?”

Mikleo hesitated. He couldn't tell Sorey his real name—not in a place like this. Hell, he couldn't even _face_ Sorey as _himself_.

The name was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Luzrov Rulay.” He said, and he wondered why his father’s name sounded like such a good idea.

Sorey’s eyes were bright in relief and delight.

“Luzrov Rulay.” He smiled. “Somehow, it suits you. Mouthful and all.”

Mikleo couldn't believe this guy. A name so very clearly masculine and yet he just accepted it, no problem, like a champ. He stepped away from him, blushing deeply. “So you need me for the commercial.” He said.

“Uh, yeah.” Sorey nodded. “But after that, can we still stay in touch? I want to talk to you more, get to know you more.”

“About?” Mikleo asked. If Sorey found out about him… Mikleo couldn't even begin to imagine how that would turn out. Sorey must have seen the anxiety in his expression, because he backed away, looking hurt. “Oh, Sorey…” Mikleo sighed.

Always so considerate. Mikleo knew less than a handful of people like him.

“I-I mean, only if you want to. Sorry, I must be putting so much pressure on you.” Sorey bit his lip, and Mikleo tried not to squeal at how cute he was. “I, uh… I just wanted to know where you’d been, all these years, and… stuff…” he trailed off, scratching his arm.

Mikleo couldn't stop the fond smile that crossed his face. Sorey, blushing and shy, was a new look on him, and it suited him well. His sincerity shone through the most, and it made affection swell in Mikleo’s heart.

He was probably going to die, just being with Sorey, the cute bastard he is, but Mikleo couldn't bring himself to mind.

“Well, I suppose lunch after the shoot wouldn’t be too much trouble.” He said, and Sorey lit up at his words. “I can’t make any promises, though.”

“That’s enough! That’s all I need!” Sorey cheered, taking his hands, having forgotten to ask first before doing so in sheer delight, but Mikleo didn’t mind. “Luzrov, I can’t wait to talk to you again.”

“Me too,” Mikleo replied, weak with excitement and nearly blinded by the brilliance of Sorey’s smile.

I'm ready to die, he thought.

Sorey swung their hands together in delight, and Mikleo couldn't help but laugh, Sorey’s delight infectious as affection bubbled up inside him. Sorey suddenly let go of his hands, but he gave no time for Mikleo to mourn the loss of them when he pulled out his phone.

“Can—can we take a selfie together?” He stammered.

Mikleo shrugged, smiling helplessly. “I don't see why not.”

Sorey slung his arm over his shoulders, and he pulled him close, laughing as he held his phone up to take a photo of the both of them. He couldn't do more than to smile softly, a stark contrast to Sorey’s huge grin, and when he pulled away from him, much to his surprise, he leaned in close to kiss his cheek. Mikleo froze up, and Sorey gasped, clamping his hands over his mouth.

“I-I’m so sorry! I just—I do that on reflex with people, I—” Sorey stammered, as Mikleo hurried to pick up his hat, and he hid his burning red face behind it. Sorey’s cheeks were also ruddy, probably as hot as his own, as Mikleo’s mind went on overdrive.

Sorey kissed him.

Sorey _kissed_ him.

The lips that could pull into a smile that could purify even the strongest hellion just _kissed_ him.

Mikleo felt like he transcended reality altogether. Maybe he was already dead, and Maotelus took enough pity on him to give him sweet dreams during his eternal rest. Or something. Mikleo’s cheeks hurt from the grin that split his face wide, and he couldn't get rid of it, even as he tried thinking about his uncle to calm himself down. He was grateful for the hat, at least. It covered the surely-creepy grin he had on his face.

When Mikleo had gathered himself together enough, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his mother smiling at him sweetly. He immediately hid behind her, a feeble attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of sunshine and joy that was Sorey. He could barely listen to them talking, resolutely hiding behind his hat as he was made dimly aware that their audience had all but filed out now, leaving only them inside the presscon venue.

“... If she can, can Luzrov meet me again? Tomorrow?” he heard Sorey ask, and Mikleo yelped quietly, gripping the back of his mother’s blouse. He couldn’t meet Sorey _that_ soon. He could barely handle meeting him _now_.

“Sorey, you’re fully booked tomorrow!” Lailah protested, and Mikleo sighed in relief. Good, he had someone looking out for him, even if she didn’t mean to.

“Um, some other time?” Sorey ventured.

He felt more than heard his mother’s chuckle. “Well, here’s how you can reach us.”

Mikleo spied her handing Sorey a small rectangle of paper, and he couldn’t see what was written on it. Sorey positively _beamed_ at her, and Mikleo wished he had a camera, but also that he was safely behind his laptop screen, not breathing the same air Sorey was.

It was then Muse moved away from Mikleo, and he almost downright _panicked_ , until she held his hand, and smiled at him.

“Come on, honey, say goodbye to Sorey now.”

Mikleo peered at Sorey, who was smiling at him fondly, a blush still on his cheeks, and behind him, a frowning Edna stood, her arms crossed. He managed a “ _bye, s’rey,_ ” behind his hat, and affection welled in Sorey’s eyes.

“Bye, Luzrov.” He waved at him, “I’ll see you again real soon.”

Mikleo thought he managed a nod, at least, before he grabbed his mother’s hand to practically drag her out of the venue, not stopping until they got into their car, away from prying eyes. Muse sat down in the driver’s seat, grinning knowingly, and simply started the car. Mikleo grabbed a pillow from the backseat, and promptly screamed in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He covered his face with his hand, peering at Luzrov’s smile between his fingers, and he sighed happily.
> 
> So this was love, was it?
> 
> Sorey gets a new texting buddy, and Mikleo is in for the worst Mission: Impossible mission of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyYYYYYT SO I'M NEARLY AT THE SHOOTING THE COMMERCIAL PART ON THE DOC HALLELUJAH, THE FIC IS NEARLY DONE BEING WRITTEN OUT COMPLETELY!!!!! HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also the last zesty ep is dropping later and im just. trying to Prepare for the Worst. :^) stay strong, fandom!

“Luzrov Rulay, honey?” Muse giggled as she brought their car to a stop at a red traffic light, amused at the way Mikleo still had his hand on his cheek, where Sorey kissed him, still a warm pink. “Not a very feminine name, is it?”

“I-it's not supposed to be,” Mikleo stammered, “Father’s name just showed up in my head without warning, I didn't know what to say to him!”

“Hmm.” She hummed, “Still, wasn't it nice to meet Sorey?”

He covered his face with his hands. “I-it was.” Mikleo admitted, voice muffled. “He was so _warm_ and sweet just like I thought he'd be.”

Muse nodded, tapping the steering wheel absently. “You know, Mikleo, you really did look lovely back there. It was all very romantic. The way Sorey just rushed up to you, knowing you're _the one_ —”

“M-mother,” the teen stammered, embarrassed. “ _Luzrov Rulay_ is his ‘the one’. Not me.” Mikleo sighed deeply and played with a lock of hair from the wig his mother got him. “I don't know how to tell him the truth.”

“Eventually, you'll have to.” She said.

“If only _you'd_ tell me.” Mikleo frowned, and she giggled.

“But then it wouldn't be as fun.”

If it was anyone else, Mikleo would have already let them taste a scathing remark, but if this made his mother happy…

Hell, it made _him_ happy to be this close to Sorey, but he knew, deep down, this wasn't fair to Sorey. Sooner or later, he would tell him. After the shoot. He knew how much it would break Sorey’s heart to say goodbye, but Mikleo knew it was for the best. Sorey didn't need Luzrov Rulay anymore, not when he was already wildly successful for years since his child actor days. Mikleo could afford fading into the back of his memory, and the damage will make them all better people in the end. Sorey will go on being an amazing idol, and Mikleo will go back to being a good little student, stuffy and stiff with a knack for piano recitals and an extremely closet case of fanboyism.

It wasn't like he would breed hellions, after all.

Besides, if Sorey learned the truth, he probably wouldn't like Luzrov all that much anymore.

“Fine.” Mikleo said, and the light turned green. Muse drove on through the intersection. “After the shoot.”

“Alright.” Muse smiled. “Don't worry, Mikleo, I'll be with you all the way.”

He gave her a withering smile, and he fell silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Sorey lay on his bed, eyes wide open.

He couldn't sleep that night.

His blood was still thrumming with excitement, pulsing under his skin with sheer _delight_ , and his mind still replayed those too few moments he had shared with Luzrov back in the press con venue.  He thought about the way she spoke, the way she smiled and how expressive her face was. He could hear her voice ringing in his head. He couldn't stop staring at his selfie with her—something he didn't post on his public idol social media accounts.

Lailah had told him not to, but he decided for himself not to. Luzrov was someone he (rather selfishly, he thought) wanted to keep to himself.

He sighed happily, looking at her gentle smile on his screen. Time had been kind to her. Her face was still a pretty heart-shape, curving softly, and she was so pale it felt like her skin was translucent. If you asked him what he thought a seraph looked like, he would answer:

“Luzrov Rulay.” He sighed happily. “Luzrov Rulay. Luzrov Rulay!” He chuckled, dropping his phone beside his head to cuddle one of his pillows aggressively. “I'm so stupidly happy.” He sighed, settling down, and he shut his eyes, only to see Luzrov’s face in his mind. He smiled widely, almost to the point that his cheeks hurt, and he felt them grow warm. “So stupidly happy!” He cuddled another pillow viciously again.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He couldn't say goodbye to her now. He _had_ to make sure they became friends, so she wouldn't disappear from him ever again.

Sorey sighed, opening his eyes and rolling to his side to see the slip of paper Luzrov’s mother gave him, and the number left on it. He paused, hesitating for a moment, before smiling slightly.

He picked his phone up and typed a message quickly. Or, at least, as fast as his shaking fingers could, and he sent it to the mobile number without letting himself regret it.

_Hi, it's Sorey. Is this your number, Luzrov Rulay?_

He fell back in bed, and waited, his heart thundering in his chest as the seconds began to crawl.

* * *

Mikleo was sitting in front of the mirror in his bedroom, frowning at his reflection, a piece of cotton in his hand and a bottle of makeup remover on the table. His mother had hurriedly pulled him into his bedroom before Michael could see him dressed up, and outside he could hear them talking, but it wasn't long before the volume hiked up. She had smuggled him the remover and cotton balls not long after shoving him in his room. He pulled off the wig first thing, dropping it to the ground with a deep sigh.

He had just finished removing everything his mother put on his face when Sorey’s voice chirped from behind him.

“ _Hey, you've got mail! I hope it's something nice._ ”

Mikleo winced, the memory of Sorey’s tight hug around him burning on his skin like a brand, but he got up, half-smiling when he felt the silky material of the skirt of his dress brushing his legs. He headed to his bed, where he had tossed his phone, and he was surprised to see an unknown number instead of Alisha’s on the screen.

_Hi, it's Sorey. Is this your number, Luzrov Rulay?_

Mikleo’s eyes widened. His mother must have given _his_ number on the paper she gave him. He floundered for a moment, worried about what to say, when his fingers answered for him.

_It is. My mother is a very sneaky woman._

Mikleo blinked down at his reply. He must have _really_ wanted to die, digging his grave deeper like this.

* * *

Sorey jumped when his phone buzzed. She replied!

_It is. My mother is a very sneaky woman._

A grin spread across his face, and he could imagine a wry smile spreading across her face as she typed that.

He snapped a selfie, giving her a peace sign, and sent back a reply, giddy.

* * *

_I'm glad she is. I can talk to you now! Can I see you too?_

Mikleo’s phone vibrated in the middle of him reading the text, and he received a selfie of Sorey in bed, wearing a threadbare blue shirt, but still grinning brightly, a peace sign under his chin. He couldn't help but grin at the sight, at how cute Sorey still was minus his idol getup, until Mikleo realised it would probably be polite to send a selfie back.

He hurried to put the wig back on, flushing when he saw it a little messy, fluffing up impressively, but he still took a selfie, looking sheepish at the mess that was his hair.

_Unflattering, but here's what I look like right now. I'm about to head to bed, though._

His thumb hovered over the send button, but when he heard a _thud_ outside his room, he bit his lip and sent his message and selfie.

* * *

Sorey’s heart did impressive somersaults when he saw Luzrov had sent him a selfie, and he laughed delightedly when he saw her. Her hair was a mess, impressively fluffed up behind her, and her bangs stuck out wildly. The makeup on her face was gone, but she was as pretty as ever, regardless, and her lips curled down in a pout that was downright _adorable._

_It's okay, you still look amazing._

Sorey paused in the middle of typing the reply, before erasing it, blushing deeply.

_Oh, right, sorry. I'll text you again tomorrow?_

He took another selfie, pouting apologetically this time, and sent them both.

* * *

Mikleo nearly dropped his phone at the photo Sorey sent him. Sorey was doing that infamous pout that got his whole fanbase _freaking out_ , and now it was just for him.

_For him._

Mikleo covered his burning face in his hands.

“This was a bad idea.” Mikleo mumbled, running his hand down his face, ashamedly saving the selfies Sorey sent him. “He's going to kill me. I'm going to die.”

He hesitated, before taking a selfie, his cheeks still ruddy, his hand covering his mouth shyly to cover the stupid grin that had crossed his face.

_You're unbelievable. Good night, Sorey._

He sent the selfie and the message to give himself no time to regret it, and yanked off his wig, mumbling in embarrassment as he hurried to change out of the dress he was still wearing.

* * *

Sorey’s eyes widened, and he stared at Luzrov’s photo. She was blushing deeply, with her hand poorly covering a wide grin on her face.

Her message, _You're unbelievable. Good night, Sorey._ wasn't helpful either. What did she mean by that? Did he get her flustered with his Rose-called, Famous Pout?

He had more questions than answers in his brief exchange with Luzrov, but there was one thing he knew.

She looked lovely when she smiled. He would like to see more of her smiles.

Blushing, Sorey grinned brightly and saved her photo, before taking one of his own.

_Good night, Luzrov. Sweet dreams!_

He sent them to her, before scrolling up to save her other selfie she sent. He felt like a creep, saving her photos on his phone, but now he had three photos of her.

He covered his face with his hand, peering at Luzrov’s smile between his fingers, and he sighed happily.

So this was love, was it?

* * *

“Mikleo, Mikleo!” Alisha’s voice was giddy, loud and clear in his ear, and Mikleo winced at its power, his head and ears ringing at the assault of his name from his friend. The blonde immediately fell silent, blushing in embarrassment as she covered her mouth in shock. “Oh, apologies!” She said, softer this time as she came to a stop by his desk. “You look terrible. Did you manage to sleep last night?”

Mikleo blinked at her blearily, and shook his head, rubbing his eye under his glasses.

“Yeah, I… I couldn't sleep last night. I was probably in a bad position or something.”

“I see.” Alisha nodded solemnly, before perking up. “Well, I have something to tell you!” She cheerfully said, “Remember that presscon we watched together on Sunday?”

“Yeah.” Mikleo rubbed his forehead. _What a press con that was._ He sighed when she patted his back comfortingly.

“It looks like Sorey found her already!” She smiled brightly. “Look at her, isn't she beautiful?”

Mikleo jolted, and he sat up, to see Alisha had showed him her phone, the photograph of Sorey holding his hands and talking delightedly back in the press con venue the evening before. His eyes widened as he saw himself—he was pretty much unrecognisable—he really _did_ look like a girl, all wide-eyed and red-cheeked as Sorey held his hands.

“She's… really something.” Mikleo mumbled.

“She's like a model!” Alisha sighed, “She's so elegant and graceful like a noble lady, I can't wait to see her in a wedding gown!”

Mikleo laughed weakly. “Yeah.”

“A-and, apparently Sorey kissed her!” She continued, blissfully unaware of Mikleo’s internal conflict. “Right on the cheek! Sorey never does that with anyone for work!”

Mikleo paused there. That was right. Sorey had never kissed anyone, not for his acting or his idol work, he always did hugs or forehead touches, but he never actually kissed anyone for work. With his adoptive grandfather, maybe, but no one else. Not even on the hand. It had been part of the appeal, he realised. Sorey was a pure, sweet-imaged idol that reminded him of summer days as children.

And yet, yesterday, Sorey had kissed him. Right on the cheek. What was _that_ about?

“He must've really… really liked her.” Mikleo weakly said, as Alisha searched for something on her phone.

“He must have, yes!” She nodded, holding her phone up for him to look at again and Mikleo gaped at a photo of Sorey kissing his cheek. As Luzrov Rulay, he looked surprised—the photographer missed his shock and fear after the kiss, conveniently—and Sorey looked delighted. It was a lovely shot, honestly, with just the two of them in focus and the rest of the world around them blurred out, but Mikleo was shocked that the photo had taken a photo of his face so clearly.

“It's a better photo of her.” Alisha said, and Mikleo nodded weakly. “Luzrov Rulay.” She sighed. “She has a lovely name, if a bit masculine, but it’s still so appealing.” She paused, and Mikleo’s blood ran cold in his veins. Had she…?

“You two even have the same surname!” She clapped her hands daintily. “But you probably don't know her, do you?”

“No.” He answered far too quickly for his liking, and he added, “Well, I think Rulay is a pretty… common… surname?” Mikleo feebly said, but Alisha nodded, all the same.

“Perhaps.” She agreed, before giggling. “She and Sorey make quite the match, don't they?”

“Yeah…” Mikleo agreed, as he watched the rest of his classmates filing in, the girls already animatedly discussing something together.

As their first period began, he could hear a name whispered through his class.

 _Luzrov Rulay_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t quite ready to face Sorey again just yet—he thought he had a moment’s reprieve from at least being Luzrov in the flesh, but…
> 
> But then he could see Sorey again, and who was he to say no?
> 
> Mikleo could be a good secret agent, at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've sprinkled [my own fair share of salt](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/150915764598/that-was-a-rather-lacklustre-episode-rant) on the sormik tag about today's zesty ep
> 
> [i've decided to cheer everyone up by doing a double update.](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/150916897723/heck-im-so-disappointed-in-the-latest-ep-im) i can't Believe We Have To Deal With This,
> 
> edit: in all honesty, i rather enjoyed the ep ~~im a huge slut for angry!tainted!sorey lmao~~ but the handling was what really peeved me out? among other things. the ending was a little anticlimactic and i really wanted to see sorey lose his resonance. mostly so i can see him suffer more, ,, , ,but also develop him more????? i do love the fact heldalf finally had a reason rather than 'he's underlevelled lmao ttyl @ camlann hmu when u good' to leave sorey alone and i love me supportive edna and lailah,,,,,, but dezel was more than a smidge disappointing ~~where is my tsundere puppy whisperer~~ and then of course there was, , ,, ,,, the squire pact,, ,, , i love alisha's reaction to seeing the seraphs,, , ,, but what was the necessity of the squire pact,, , , ,sorey's just gonna blind himself for no good reason???? ? ? ? wh AT DO I DO WITH THESE THOUGHTS IT IS ALMOST 2 IN THE MORNING I NEED TO SLEEP I HVEA LABWORK AND MASTERS' CLASS, ,, ,

Mikleo was eternally grateful that he at least had the sense to set his phone to silent, because through the first period alone, his phone vibrated in his pocket at least five times.

When his teacher stepped out to switch to the next, he checked his phone to realise that all the texts came from Sorey. He flushed deeply, peeking around him as if anyone would even see Sorey’s texts, before taking a look at them.

_Good morning! I've been awake since 3, but I didn't want to wake you that early._

_I'm in the dressing room~ look at my hairstyle today!_

Sorey had sent him a photo of himself, sticking his tongue out at the camera, covered with a plastic sheet over his shoulders while his hair stuck up, held up by clips as some product in it was settling in.

Mikleo couldn't help but smile.

_I’m so bored!!!!!!! They’re making us wait because the other model hasn’t shown up yet._

_Oh, you’re probably not answering because you’re in class, right? Sorry!_

_Aggghhhh!!! I really want to talk to you!!!!!!_

_Lailah tells me I’m being overbearing when I text you, and I’m sorry._

_But honestly I’m so happy I’m even texting you now._

_What does your uniform look like?_

That was the last message, and Mikleo sighed fondly. Sorey _was_ being a little overbearing with all his texts, but he found himself not minding at all.

(Not when he was getting much more than the Sorey forums could get, in terms of personal photos. He was half regretting not sharing the photos Sorey sent him with Alisha, knowing how much it would cheer her up, but another part of him made him keep his photos close. Sorey made them _for him_ , and he couldn’t just find it in him to share.)

“What’re you smiling about there, Mikleo?” Alisha asked softly, leaning close to him and giggling when Mikleo hurried to cover his phone’s screen. “Is it a new friend?”

“Of sorts.” Mikleo couldn’t help the crooked grin he gave her. “Come on, the next teacher’s coming in.”

“Alright.” Alisha chuckled, and sat back in her seat, as Mikleo looked back down at his phone, grinning softly.

_I’m still in class, dummy. I just snuck in a text to you. Feel lucky._

He didn’t know what possessed him to tease Sorey in his text, but as the second period dragged on, he couldn’t help but grin at how often his phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

It was only later at lunch that Mikleo saw Sorey’s texts, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he read them, alone inside the Student Council room while he waited for Alisha before he started eating.

_Ahhh!!! You replied!!!!! Hi Luzrov!!!!!!!!_

_It’s so boring hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_You really have to let me see your uniform now! I let you see me looking dumb in front of a mirror!_

Sorey then sent him several different texts consisting of emojis telling a different story per text, but Mikleo couldn’t tell what was going on in half of them. Still, it was endearing to see, and soon he scrolled down to see Sorey had sent him another selfie.

_There. Not so dorky now, huh?_

Sorey sent him a photo of a photo from his shoot, the glare still glinting off the screen that no doubt the photographer used to choose their photos, and Mikleo blushed deeply. Sorey had his hair slicked to the side, and he was dressed in a sleek black vest and slacks. His dress shirt was orange—how in Maotelus’s good graces was he able to make _that_ look good—and it matched his feather earrings well.

Oh, boy, Mikleo thought nervously, his thumb hovering over the photo—

Before he resigned himself to his fate and saved the photo.

Oh, boy.

“Mikleo!” Alisha greeted him, peering inside and he gave her a wave. “Sorry I took a while, the lunch line was long.”

“It’s fine.” Mikleo assured her, putting his phone aside to start eating with her.

After her third bite of her lunch—braised beef, today—Alisha patted her lips clean with her handkerchief before gesturing at Mikleo’s phone.

“I’m curious, Mikleo, who was texting you? Your phone was vibrating non-stop throughout class earlier.”

Mikleo flushed deeply, and shrugged. “My new friend. He’s a little—”

 _Buzz_ , went his phone, and Alisha giggled.

“—Overexcited.” Mikleo smiled fondly, picking it up to see another text from Sorey.

_Lunch time, Luzrov! Don’t forget to eat._

His phone buzzed again, and it was a selfie of Sorey chewing through a carrot stick. Mikleo chuckled, and he waved Alisha over, a plan forming in his head.

“My friend wants to see us. Do you mind?” He asked, and Alisha shook her head. He got up to stand in front of her, and he took a selfie of them, his face only visible eyes-up, while only the lower half of Alisha’s face was visible from hers.

“Hey!” Alisha laughed, “Mikleo, that was a terrible photo!”

“Was it.” Mikleo absently replied, sending Sorey their photo.

_I’m with a friend for lunch. I can’t believe you actually eat carrot sticks._

“Let’s take another one for your friend.” Alisha pulled him over by the hem of his coat, and Mikleo laughed as she took a selfie for them. “There,” she huffed, handing him his phone.

“Thank you.” Mikleo chuckled, but carefully didn’t send it to Sorey. In his hand his phone vibrated, and Sorey’s message showed up on the screen.

_Your uniform’s cute. I hope your friend doesn’t mind having her face cut off in the middle._

Mikleo shook his head fondly, and sent back a reply.

_She does. You didn’t answer me about the carrot sticks._

“What’s his name?” Alisha asked, peering at his phone and Mikleo almost jumped in shock—only to realise that Sorey’s messages were still tagged with an unidentified number. His secret was still safe.

“Rey.” Mikleo replied, after a moment of hesitation. “He’s a family friend, my mother introduced him to me.”

It wasn’t a _complete_ lie; technically his mother had sent him on this damned path to Sorey hell, but he was a hypocrite to say he wasn’t enjoying it.

“Oh, I see. Tell him I said hello.” Alisha nodded, and Mikleo turned back to his phone when it vibrated.

_Lailah said you’d find the carrot sticks funny._

_I don’t quite disagree. My friend says hello. Her name is Alisha._

He barely got a mouthful of food in his mouth when his phone buzzed again.

_Hi Alisha!!!! Have a good lunch, Luzrov. I’m gonna go take a nap now to make up for this morning._

Mikleo smiled fondly, and made a move to reply, when Sorey texted again.

_Oh but before I go! Lailah said that I didn’t have my appointment later this afternoon so do you wanna hang? School usually ends at 3, right?_

Mikleo’s smile disappeared from his face. He wasn’t quite ready to face Sorey again just yet—he thought he had a moment’s reprieve from at least being Luzrov in the flesh, but…

But then he could see Sorey again, and who was he to say no?

_I’m free at 3:30. I have some things to do as a student council member but I can meet you somewhere after that._

Why did he keep doing this to himself, he thought, nervously putting his phone down to talk to Alisha again about upcoming projects the student council had that month.

Later, the moment the bell rang the end of the school day, Mikleo bolted out of his seat and right towards the student council room, where he had stuffed, red-faced, a spare girls’ uniform into his drawers when Alisha had left during lunch. He shoved the uniform into his bag, feeling like a thief about to get caught any minute, and he sighed deeply, when he looked at Sorey’s text again after he sent his last one.

_I can’t wait! See you after school._

After school meant Luzrov would still be in her uniform. Mikleo slapped his forehead. Why had he given himself such a small time frame to work with?

He almost ran into Alisha on the way out of the room, shouting over his shoulder a half-baked excuse that his mother needed him urgently—though, given the situation, Mikleo needed her more than she needed him—as he hurried to get out of his school.

He made it home in record time, and Mikleo looked up at the wall clock.

3:10PM. He had twenty minutes to get ready.

He hurried to his bedroom, pulling his wig out of his closet with a beet-red face, and thanked all the seraphim in the Celestial Realm that neither his mother nor his uncle was here to see him do this.

* * *

Sorey bounced in his seat, antsy to see Luzrov again as Zaveid snickered beside him.

“Cool it, sheps,” the man said, turning a corner when he was prompted by the GPS. “The ladies don’t like a nervous man.”

“I-I’m not nervous!” Sorey insisted, but Zaveid could see it in the way he wrung his hands together. “I’m just… I, uh…”

“Yeah, I get you,” Zaveid nodded, patting his shoulder. “She’s gorgeous, and you’re just hoping you don’t mess up. Well, I guess even idols have their days.”

Sorey smiled at him weakly, but then he jumped when he saw a pale-haired girl standing on the porch of a simple two-storey house. “There she is!” He practically yelled in Zaveid’s ear, and the man winced, unintentionally flooring the brake. He and Sorey lurched forward in their seats, held back only by their seatbelts, and Zaveid sighed heavily.

“Sorey…” he said, and the brunet smiled at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, Zaveid!” he quickly said, before untangling himself from the seatbelt and bolting out of the car.

Luzrov looked surprised to see him—probably unused to seeing him out of his idol getup. He had left his earrings back at his apartment, replacing them with gradeless glasses, and a hat. Gone were his flashier clothes, and he was in a simple shirt and vest, and jeans. Sorey had half the mind to feel embarrassed at how underdressed he was, when he realised Luzrov had her hair up in a half-pony, and that she wore glasses.

 _Glasses_. Sorey felt his cheeks heat up.

“How do you know where my house is?” She asked him suddenly, and he blinked.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” he asked, digging around his pocket to show her the paper her mother gave him. “She gave me your number and house address.”

“Mother…” Luzrov sighed, and Sorey laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m… sorry?” he ventured, and she looked at him witheringly. “Should I have just… not come?” he deflated, frowning slightly, and she sighed exasperatedly.

“No,” she shook her head, “I just… never mind.” She sighed, defeated, and looked at Zaveid, who had stuck his head out of the car. “Oh, you're… surprisingly alone.”

“Yep, just Zaveid with me.” Sorey grinned at her, taking her hand.

“I was just about to ask you where we should meet.” Luzrov said, and Sorey realised she'd been holding her phone. She tucked it into her skirt pocket, and then looked right at him. “So, do you have anywhere in mind?”

“There's this ice cream shop in front of Dumnonia Museum that I like.” Sorey said, and she lit up.

“Oh, I like that place too!”

Sorey beamed at her. The shop was nice by itself, but in all honesty Sorey much preferred the museum it was across. Zaveid told him not to take her on a museum date just yet—since when were he and Luzrov dating, Zaveid?—to not scare her away from what Rose had called his ‘nerd boner for archaeology’.

Well. At least Luzrov liked the place _across_ the museum. He wondered if she liked the museum itself.

“That's great! D’you mind if we walked there? So we can talk and stuff.” Sorey bit his lip as Luzrov cocked her head at him.

“What about your bodyguard?” She asked.

“He can tail us.”

Luzrov blinked at him, before chuckling behind her fist. “This is going to look weird.”

“Definitely.” Sorey nodded nervously.

“Well, let's go then.” Luzrov smiled at him. “I'd been craving soft serve that I didn't make myself.”

“You cook?” Sorey gaped at her, and she shrugged, nodding absently. They began to walk together, hand in hand, as Sorey began to assault Luzrov with nonsensical questions about herself, and she answered each one of them, impressing him more with every answer.

Inside the car, driving along at a sedate pace, Zaveid watched the two walk together, frowning slightly at the pale girl walking in time with Sorey.

“No doubt about it.” He murmured, before pulling out his phone. “This kid…”

He scrolled through his contacts, and called a number he hadn't seen in a long time.

“ _Hello?_ ” A woman’s voice asked when he set his phone down on the dashboard, set on speakerphone since Sorey was out. “ _Zaveid? Is that you?_ ”

He grinned toothily as he saw Sorey lean on Luzrov, innocently laughing at something she said.

“Muse, hi. It's been a while. I knew I should have recognised you during the press con.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo was trying his best not to think of his current situation as a _date_ , but with the way Sorey held his hand as they walked to Dumnonia Museum, he couldn't help but think of how reminiscent it was to an _actual_ date.
> 
> Where Mikleo continues to suffer, and he continues to wholeheartedly enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now back to our regularly-scheduled releases, lol. If it wasn't obvious already I upload a new chapter every two or so days, and for those wondering why I can upload so fast it's because I've been writing this way before I posted it and I'm staggering the releases now. 
> 
> I'm currently on the meeting before the shoot. Soon, the shoot will come, and the story will end. :^)
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy! Today's release is a little early because I have schoolwork to do the moment I get home. ~~that is a lie, i'm gonna play zesty, _then_ do my schoolwork after dinner lAUGHS~~
> 
> and another thing!!! I made dezel and zaveid cousins, just for laughs. :^)))) idk, i found the aesthetic cute.

Mikleo was trying his best not to think of his current situation as a _date_ , but with the way Sorey held his hand as they walked to Dumnonia Museum, he couldn't help but think of how reminiscent it was to an _actual_ date.

Still, as he and Sorey walked into the ice cream shop, he had to admit to himself he was rather enjoying it, and if Sorey wasn't going to say anything about holding his hand, then neither was Mikleo.

“—and Lailah wouldn't stop with the puns!” Sorey laughed as they stood in line to order. Mikleo laughed softly, dimly aware of Zaveid walking into the shop a few paces behind them, also lining up to order. “I don't know where she gets them, really.”

Mikleo nodded. “It sounds like you have wonderful friends, Sorey.”

“Yeah.” Sorey sighed, “I hope you can meet them soon.”

“At the shoot.” Mikleo told him, and they stepped forward at the counter. “Time to order.”

“Hello, ma'am—” the girl at the cashier began to say, when she paused, and gaped at him. “Oh my gosh. You're Luzrov Rulay!”

Mikleo’s cheeks burned in mortification. “I-I didn't know I'm that easily recognisable.” He weakly said, as Sorey wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“With a face like that?” The girl looked excited. “There's no way people won't recognise you!”

Mikleo felt anxiety burn in his gut. It felt like she was talking right to him, and not Luzrov, and fear began to crawl up his throat like bile. This was it, she was going to expose him publicly as a boy, and Sorey would hate him—

“Hey, uh.” Sorey pulled him closer protectively, lowering his glasses to wink at the girl. “Luzrov doesn't like attention that much, so could you maybe keep it a secret?”

The cashier’s eyes widened. “Sorey!” She breathed.

“Yep, that's me.” Sorey grinned at her brightly. “Let's keep it a secret between us, okay?”

“O-okay,” the girl nodded, blushing.

“Awesome.” Sorey nodded. “I'll have a double chocolate sundae, and Luzrov?” He looked at Mikleo, still pressed snugly to his side, still dazed and bright red.

“Th-the fruit parfait, please.” Mikleo mumbled.

“Fruit parfait.” Sorey grinned at her. She nodded quickly and punched their orders in, as Mikleo still stayed stuck to Sorey’s side, embarrassed, but unwilling to pull away from him. Sorey paid for the both of them, and when the girl gave them their order number, he pulled Mikleo along gently to sit at a window seat, where the museum was clear across them.

“Here you go.” Sorey smiled at him, gesturing at the seat, and Mikleo gingerly sat down. “Uh, do you mind if I,” the brunet paused, and Mikleo cocked his head at him.

“If you what?”

Sorey shook his head, flustered, and he sat down across him instead. Mikleo blinked at him, and Sorey laughed weakly.

“I was gonna sit next to you.” He said, blushing, and Mikleo's cheeks grew hot as well. Sorey could be so honest about things, really.

“O-oh.” Mikleo stammered. “I-I, uh.”

He didn't know what to say. Sorey looked like he was in the same predicament, and the easiness of their conversation on the way to the shop dissipated.

Sorey sighed, as Mikleo’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed, grateful for the interruption.

“Um, just a sec, I'll just look at this…” Mikleo said, and Sorey nodded, looking relieved at the distraction as well. Mikleo looked down at his phone to see a text from Alisha.

_Mikleo! I got a text from Lotte that Luzrov Rulay was seen with another boy near that ice cream shop in front of Dumnonia Museum! Do you think she likes museums?_

Mikleo paled. Lotte. He had almost forgotten about his little QR code problem with her. But, another issue at hand: he had been seen. This was not going to go well.

“Is it Alisha?” Sorey asked, fiddling with their order number, and Mikleo jumped a little in his seat.

“U-uh, yeah.” Mikleo replied. “She texted me about…” he paused, mentally debating on what to tell him, before settling with, “The school festival next month.”

“Oh, that's right!” Sorey lit up. “You're a student council member, right? Are you the president?”

Mikleo blushed. “Yes.”

Sorey’s eyes shone with admiration. “Wow, Luzrov. You must be so responsible.” He sighed wistfully, and leant back in his seat. “I wonder what school life is like.”

“You've never been to school?” Mikleo asked, as he typed back his reply.

_Well, she does have a life outside of Sorey, you know. Maybe she just likes the shop and not the museum?_

Sorey shook his head. “Nope. Homeschooled since I was a kid.” He chuckled softly. “My mom taught me everything I know.”

Mikleo’s expression softened. That was right; Selene had been a teacher before she began her acting career.

“I mean, until she died.” Sorey shrugged, rubbing his arm. “Is it fun? School, I mean.”

“It's okay.” Mikleo nodded. “I have friends.”

 _One_ friend, his mind snidely corrected, but he ignored the voice in the back of his head.

“That's great.” Sorey smiled. “When’s your school festival’s actual date? Can I come over?”

Mikleo’s eyes widened. “Won't it be difficult for you? My school has a lot of fans of you, and-and, what about your schedule?”

He could _not_ let Sorey see him as himself. Sweet seraphim, he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment.

“I'll open something up.” Sorey grinned, taking his hand to squeeze on the table. “I really want to see what it's like. You can show me around, too!”

Mikleo blushed deeply. On one hand, he was risking exposing his identity not only to Sorey but basically the whole school, but on the other…

Mikleo peered at Sorey, who was smiling at him widely, hope clear in his eyes, and he could almost imagine a pair of shiba inu ears on his head, and a wildly wagging tail behind him.

Mikleo was _doomed._

“I-I'll see what I can do.” Mikleo stammered, lowering his head in embarrassment, and he wondered why he loved messing himself up more and more.

(He knew why. It was always Sorey. Stupid, adorable, kind, sweet and loving Sorey.)

“Aw, yeah!” Sorey cheered, as Mikleo shook his head fondly and put his phone down on the table. The lock screen lit up, and Sorey looked down at it, before brightening up even more. “Is that… the Celestial Record?” He asked excitedly, and Mikleo blushed.

“O-oh, yeah.” Mikleo said, “I'm sorry, I know it makes me pretty boring, but—”

“You've read transcripts of it?” Sorey asked, and Mikleo blinked.

“I-I have the Marlind translation at home.” He said, and Sorey’s smile was absolutely _dazzling._

“I have the second edition Pendrago one!” He said excitedly. “The transcripts are all kind of a mess since the last Shepherd, but I like to think the Pendrago transcripts are the closest to the original thing.”

“No way, the Rolance empire had a way too pro-Shepherd agenda pushed five hundred years ago!” Mikleo shook his head. “Some transcripts regarded him as pretty much a god!”

“Well, yeah, but that meant that they would have taken extra care of the Celestial Record’s accounts.” Sorey replied. “In the very least, Rolance felt the Shepherd’s influence for nearly a millennium.”

“The Marlind transcript is older, though. It was buried under the sanctuary for years after the Great War, so it should be closer to the real thing.”

Sorey paused, and Mikleo fell silent as well.

“So you like history, too?” Sorey asked, smiling slowly.

Mikleo’s heart shot to his throat. Sorey was a _history nerd._

_Just like him._

“Yes.” Mikleo sheepishly answered. Somewhere across them, on a table, they heard Zaveid slap his forehead. Sorey laughed sheepishly, and Mikleo chuckled behind his hand. “Well, how about we go right across to Dumnonia Museum after this?”

“Sure.” Sorey grinned brightly, and as if on cue, their orders arrived. “Oh, thanks.” He smiled at the server, and Mikleo nodded at them, and Sorey immediately turned back to Mikleo. “I can't wait to ask you about what you think happened in the Age of Chaos.”

Mikleo smiled. “Get ready, Sorey. I have some strong feelings about that age, and most of it isn't pretty.”

Sorey’s grin widened. “Luzrov, I think it should be _you_ who should get ready.”

Mikleo smirked. “We'll see.”

* * *

Zaveid sighed deeply into the receiver of his phone, as on the other side, Rose’s voice crackled at the edges, but in no way did that dull her raucous laughter. The silver-haired man could only imagine what his cousin looked like—Dezel would be rolling his eyes, even if he couldn't see—and he would still be holding his hand out at Rose for his phone back.

The phone bill, no doubt, will fall to Zaveid to pay for, he just _knew_ it.

“Come on, Rose, you should come here and take my place. Didn't you like Sorey-watching?”

“ _Well, of course I'd admit that watching Sorey is always fun, he's hilarious and cute, but in no way in hell I’m gonna tail Sorey and his new little girlfriend in some museum date!_ ”

Zaveid slouched, and huffed, annoyed.

“ _But take pictures, oh man. I can't imagine how cute they'd be right now._ ”

Zaveid hesitated to reply—he didn't really _follow_ them _inside_ —when he heard Lailah’s voice faintly behind Rose.

“ _I_ _s that Zaveid? Can you ask him where Sorey is?_ ”

Rose panicked audibly, and the line cut off. Zaveid rolled his eyes, mumbling in annoyance, and he followed after Sorey and Luzrov inside.

He found them standing together in front of a mural, arguing quietly about what era the mural came from was. Zaveid leant against the pillar behind them, and thought back to his conversation with Muse.

“Mikleo, huh.” He hummed, watching the way Luzrov giggled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and Zaveid watched the way Sorey blushed deeply at her action. “There is _no way_ that's a guy.”

He squinted at the two of them as they talked, growing closer and closer as their quiet little debate heated up. Zaveid grinned a little. Girl or not, this Mikleo person really suited Sorey. There weren't many people who could keep up with Sorey’s archaeology rants, much less actually launch into a debate with him.

He was content to sit there and watch them, pleased that Sorey finally found someone his age who shared his passion about history, when he saw a young girl approaching them suspiciously. She was wearing the same uniform as Mikleo was, and she had her phone out, ready and pointed at them.

“Hey, excuse me there, little miss.” He gave her a friendly smile, and she jumped, alarmed. “What do you have there?”

“N-nothing.” She stammered, immediately hiding her phone.

“I'd appreciate it if you didn't quite stick too close to them.” He told her. “You'd hate the guy. He's a total history nerd and his girlfriend’s no better.”

“Um,” the girl began to say, “She's my classmate.”

“Is she really?” Zaveid raised an eyebrow at her. “What's her name, then?”

“Luzrov… Rulay?” She ventured. Zaveid frowned. Clearly she was from the same school Mikleo went to, and Muse told him there was no such person as Luzrov Rulay, so he wasn't about to let her start getting nearer.

“Huh.” He simply said, and Mikleo and Sorey turned around at the sound of his voice. Sorey had his head cocked at him, but Mikleo turned to see the girl—and he promptly freaked out.

“Oh!” He gasped, practically jumping away from Sorey and the girl. “I-I-I have to go.” He stammered, and Sorey looked crestfallen.

“H-hey, wait,” Sorey began, but Mikleo let go of his hand, and ran off. “Luzrov!” He yelled, chasing after him, but his hat fell off.

His outburst caught the attention of the whole hall, and all eyes were suddenly on him and Zaveid.

“Sorey!” Someone gasped, and Zaveid clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Okay, Sheps, hooky time is over!” He called, picking up Sorey’s hat to slap it over his head, before bodily picking him up and running straight for the exit. He didn't listen to Sorey’s protests until they were in the car, and he was grateful for tinted windows, otherwise he would have really done something he knew he would regret later on.

“Luzrov…” Sorey looked heartbroken, sitting dejectedly beside Zaveid. “We were having such a good time…”

“Talking about old stuff? I bet you were.” He replied absentmindedly, starting up the car, thankful that the paparazzi and fans had taken the hint and had backed off.

“Zaveid, she _ran away_.” Sorey sighed as Zaveid drove away from the museum. “Something spooked her off.”

“Yeah, there was this girl trying to take a photo of her.” He replied. “I stopped her, but you and Luzrov just had to turn around and see us.”

Sorey pouted, crossing his arms and sinking back in his seat. Zaveid chuckled and patted his knee.

“Don't worry, Sheps. You'll see her again real soon.”

Sorey simply huffed, and Zaveid saw him look at his phone from the corner of his eye. He grinned, shaking his head fondly.

Ah, young love. It was a cute look on Sorey. Maybe a new image pitch to Lailah was in order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've already decided to tell him the truth after the shoot. That way, when we have a fallout, it won't matter anymore.”
> 
> “ _When_ you have a fallout?” Edna scoffed. “Do you really think Sorey is that fickle?”
> 
> Edna's shovel talk, and a startling realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heCK!!! SO MY HELL WEEK JUST FINISHED!!!!!! yes i can,, ,, , take a breather,,, , ,,, ,, bless,, , ,, , ,
> 
> so of course i'm gonna update the heck out of this fic and play some more zesty. right before endgame right now, but I'm gonna go through all the sidequests first. Still having trouble activating mystic artes and getting mikleo and lailah's second mystic artes but i'll Find A Way [thumbs up emoji]
> 
> anyway please enjoy!!!!

Mikleo’s lungs were burning and his legs were screaming in protest, but he ran blindly along the back roads home, away from prying eyes. His eyes prickled with tears, and his cheeks felt hot.

He had actually been enjoying that time he spent with Sorey in the museum. Whenever he talked about the Celestial Record to Alisha, it felt like he was giving her a lecture, but with Sorey and their debates, he really found himself enjoying it. It felt amazing, really, to find a kindred spirit like that in Sorey, and Mikleo was almost willing to accept his situation—to just stay as Luzrov Rulay just to spend time with Sorey—when he was pulled down, crashing back to reality.

The sight of Lotte at the museum shouldn't have surprised him. Alisha had said as much in her text. Yet as he saw her, his thoughts shattered like glass and the hope he had of a good time disappeared.

He was reminded—rather abruptly—that he was Mikleo, not Luzrov, and sooner or later, he would have to say goodbye to Sorey. He would have to say goodbye to another friend, and it would be back to admiring Sorey from a distance, separated by a screen, distant and impersonal.

Just the way it should be.

He stumbled into an alleyway, panting as he leaned heavily against the wall. He should have probably gotten a taxi home, but if the girl at the ice cream shop was to be believed, that would just attract unwanted attention to his house, especially if the driver sold Luzrov Rulay’s house address out to the paparazzi. He peered out at the main street outside, and he frowned slightly. It was getting dark, and he wasn't sure who was already at home. He sighed, and pulled out his phone to dial his mother, only to realise he had been receiving texts from Sorey.

_I'm really sorry you had to run away._

_Please don't hate me._

_I wish I could have protected you._

_I really enjoyed our time together._

_I hope we can meet again._

Sorey then had sent him a selfie of him slumped down on a car seat, riding shotgun as Zaveid was at the wheel, grinning and flashing a peace sign at the camera. Presumably they were at a traffic light, but Mikleo couldn't help but sigh at the sight of Sorey’s pout.

He was cute. Absolutely adorable. It was going to be hard to let go.

The sudden beeping of a car horn snapped him out of his thoughts, and Mikleo jumped. He whirled around to see a black sedan with heavily-tinted windows at the end of the alleyway, and he swallowed nervously. He backed away from the car, fearing the worst, when a blonde girl peered out of it.

Edna smirked at him. “Mikleo Rulay?” She asked, and Mikleo’s heart shot to his throat.

“H-how—how did—” he stammered, when another blond peered out the car.

“Get in.” He said flatly, “We'll get you home. We've already called Muse.”

They knew his mother. Somehow. Mikleo took a shaky breath, and he nodded, hurrying towards them and slipping into the car. As the window rolled up, Mikleo settled back into the seats, sighing deeply.

Beside him Edna simply smirked at him, and he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “Y-yes?” He stammered at her, and her smirk widened.

“Finally seeing you like this, it's really impressive how much you look like Muse.” She drawled.

Mikleo blinked at her. “How do you know my mother?” He asked, and Edna shrugged.

“Old friends in the industry.” She simply said, glancing at the blond driver. “Eizen knew her better.”

Mikleo looked at Eizen, who was clearly not paying attention to their conversation, attention trained on driving around different roads and alleyways, taking a convoluted route to Mikleo’s house.

“So. You're a boy.” Edna continued. “Mikleo, the boy. Meebo.”

“H-hey, now hold on just a moment—”

“How long are you going to keep lying to Sorey?” Edna’s expression darkened, and she held up her umbrella to point it at Mikleo’s throat. He swallowed nervously, stiffening up in fear as the smaller girl stared him down. “Luzrov Rulay, the pretty little girl Sorey fell in love with. It may be really you he shot the commercial with all those years ago, but I don't like the idea of anyone with the capability to hurt Sorey.” Her grip tightened on the umbrella. “He doesn't deserve it.”

Mikleo took a moment to gather himself. “I'm not going to hurt him, I promise.” He said as bravely as he could. “That's the last thing I want to do.”

Edna’s eyes narrowed at him.

“And I'm supposed to just take your word on that?” She deadpanned.

Mikleo’s expression tightened. “I've already decided to tell him the truth after the shoot. That way, when we have a fallout, it won't matter anymore.”

“ _When_ you have a fallout?” Edna scoffed. “Do you really think Sorey is that fickle?”

“I'm expecting the worst.” Mikleo replied stiffly. “And either way, after the shoot, I'll make sure to get out of his way. I won't be a bother to him or to any of you after that.”

Edna studied him for a long moment, before leaning back in her seat, lowering her umbrella, much to Mikleo’s relief.

“You know, sometimes I think you're a bad influence to him.” She said, and Mikleo’s heart sank. She must have seen it in his face, too, when her eyes flickered towards him, if only briefly. “Today, Sorey let Zaveid convince him to play hooky for the first time ever.” She tapped her umbrella on the floor of the car. “He had a freed schedule this afternoon, but Lailah had wanted him to train and to discuss a new image for him. Instead,” she poked Mikleo’s thigh. “He snuck out with Zaveid to meet up with you.”

Mikleo felt his cheeks burn with shame.

“I… it's because I agreed to meet with him.” He admitted, sounding defeated, but Edna scoffed.

“No.” She said, “You had nothing to do with it.” She turned to face away from Mikleo and watched the street lamps go by. “Sorey asked you out first, didn't he.”

It was phrased flatly, a statement more than a question, but Mikleo nodded.

“He did.”

“Then that was all him.” She said, turning slightly to peer at him. “I never said that a bad influence was necessarily a bad thing for him.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened at that, and Edna finally smiled at him. It wasn't wide and honest like Sorey’s, and really, it bordered on wry, but it was a sincere smile nonetheless.

“Sorey could use the trouble every now and then.” She said. “Good night, Mikleo. I'll see you again soon.”

The car rolled to a stop in front of his house, where Muse stood at the porch, looking worried. Mikleo gaped at his mother, and then at Edna, and she gestured for him to go.

“Leave, Meebo.” She said flatly. “Don't worry Muse too much.”

“Th-thank you, Edna.” He stammered, before hurrying outside. Muse hurried forward to meet him, hugging him tightly just as Eizen and Edna drove away, and Muse pulled away to cup Mikleo’s face in her hands.

“I heard from Eizen,” she said, “You went on a date with Sorey?”

“It wasn't a date,” Mikleo protested, as Muse wiped his smeared lipstick from the corner of his mouth.

Still, Muse smiled, and ushered him inside. Luckily Michael had yet to come home, so mother and son hurried into Mikleo’s room and locked the door behind them.

“How did it go?” Muse asked him, as Mikleo got to undressing.

“I've had way too many surprises today.” He sighed deeply, looking at himself in the mirror. “You didn't tell me you knew Eizen.”

Muse smiled at him apologetically. “He was an old friend of mine.” She said, sitting back as Mikleo pulled his wig off. “He must have heard about you from Edna. She was there at the presscon, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah.” Mikleo put the wig back into his closet, and began to work on the skirt he was wearing. “She… gave me the shovel talk.”

Muse’s eyes widened, and she laughed brightly. “Oh, they care so much about Sorey. That makes me glad.”

Mikleo smiled at her tiredly through the mirror, and nodded. “I’m glad, too.” His smile dimmed slightly, “Even if it was _me_ they were shovel-talking.”

Muse nodded, pleased, and she got up. “You know, Mikleo, since this might happen again, I should teach you a thing or two about makeup.”

He gaped at her. “M-mother, this is a one-time thing—”

Muse raised an eyebrow at him. “Can I really believe that you, Mikleo Rulay, the biggest closet fanboy of Sorey, can ever say no to a smile like his?”

Mikleo blushed deeply, and sighed, defeated.

“No.” He admitted, and Muse beamed.

“Alright.” She nodded, “Let’s start with your eyes. This is eyeliner…”

* * *

Sorey lay down in his bed, tiredly sighing, his ears still ringing with the hell of a scolding he got from Lailah. It was bad enough he made her and Gramps worry, and he truly regretted it, but he wouldn't have given up the chance he got with Luzrov that afternoon. Not when he found out she shared the same—if not _more_ —ardent passion for history.

But then Luzrov’s frightened eyes flashed across his thoughts, and Sorey winced. He never wanted to see her so scared ever again, and it _hurt_ knowing that it was because of him she looked like that in the first place.

And on top of that, he hadn’t heard from her since they last saw each other. It was nearing midnight, and not a word from her. It made Sorey worry to no end, but Zaveid had told him that Luzrov was alright, and that she had made it home safely. A wordless nod from Dezel and a small wave from Eizen told him the same thing, and while he knew he could trust his friends, it still worried him that Luzrov hadn’t even so much as sent a text.

Maybe she _did_ hate him. Maybe she didn’t want to see him outside of work anymore.

Sorey pressed his wrists to his eyes and sighed deeply, worry gnawing at his heart like insistent termites. He felt brittle, like he could collapse any minute, and he knew he had no one to blame but himself for it.

He remembered his last text to her, sent just before dinner that night.

_Can I at least hear your voice again? I’m really worried about you. Please let me know you’re okay._

She hadn’t responded to him, as with all the other texts he sent her after Dumnonia. Lailah kept shooting him worried glances, pity clear in her eyes for him while Gramps simply let him be, somehow already understanding his situation.

Sorey rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He had messed up, hadn't he. He totally scared her away.

He had gone into the idol industry because she told him his voice was nice. That it soothed her and made her happy, and that she would like to hear him sing for her whenever she felt sad or lonely. He endured all his training, all the TV shows and shoots and paparazzi and even the uncomfortable questions. The thought that she would be listening to his voice, along with countless others, and cheering up—that was what pushed him on.

His dream of bringing the world happiness, through his singing.

And yet—

And yet. It was the same dream that chased Luzrov away. He started this dream because of her, and he couldn't bear to end his relationship with her because of it.

Sorey growled into his pillow. Why was everything so _complicated_?

He remembered the way Luzrov’s eyes sparkled while they talked about the Age of Chaos. How she aggressively defended the Shepherd Sorey's decisions in the Rolance-Hyland battle.

“ _Shepherd Sorey was a good man,_ ” she had said firmly, squeezing Sorey’s hand. “ _He was forced to make hard decisions and I know they only made him stronger._ ”

Sorey had looked at her, eyes wide, and Luzrov looked back at him, shyness gone from her eyes.

“ _He was wonderful, and if I met him, I would not hesitate to follow him to the ends of the earth._ ” Admiration. Awe, for his namesake. “ _If I met him, I think I would have loved him._ ” She laughed softly. “ _Sorry, I just… really love Shepherd Sorey._ ”

Sorey unburied his face from his pillow to peer at his phone, the lock screen background his selfie with Luzrov, and he looked at his face. His mother had named him after the Shepherd, a wish of purity and happiness for him and the rest of his life. He wondered if he looked anything _close_ to the Shepherd, and he wondered if the Shepherd had his own Luzrov Rulay, and if he ever had the chance to tell them he loved them.

“Hah, the Shepherd has it easy,” Sorey sighed. “At least Luzrov likes him already.”

Suddenly his phone rang, Rose’s song blaring happily, and he jumped, panicked, that he nearly dropped it on his face. Sorey floundered for a moment, before he managed a proper grip on his phone, panting softly.

 _Calling: Luzrov Rulay_.

Sorey’s heart _soared._ Luzrov called _._

He answered it, hand shaking slightly. “Luzrov?”

“ _Hi, Sorey._ ” Her voice sounded tired, almost sleepy, and even a bit _sad._  “ _I know it’s late, and I'm sorry I only just called._ ”

“N-no, it's fine!” Sorey stammered, sitting up in bed. “I'm just glad you called at all!”

“ _Yeah, uh._ ” Luzrov sighed. “ _I'm sorry I worried you. I was just so scared that my schoolmate saw us. I couldn't think straight and I guess I was just so freaked out that I ran away._ ”

Sorey’s chest tightened at her admission. “No, _I’m_ sorry. For ever asking you out on that—”

He paused. He was about to say ‘date’. Was it a date? He couldn’t tell.

“For ever asking you out.” He said again, ending his sentence before he could add more to it.

“ _No, I wanted to see you too._ ” She said, and Sorey’s cheeks felt warm with glee.

Luzrov wanted to see him, too. Sorey’s heart did somersaults of joy.

“ _I just… I’m no good with… people._ ” She mumbled. “ _In all honesty, I don’t have many friends at school, the closest person to me is Alisha, and I…_ ” she paused. “ _I’m rambling._ ”

“No, it’s fine.” Sorey sighed, “I love to hear you talk. I wanted to know more about you, right? And this is part of you, and I want to know it all.”

Luzrov was quiet on the other side of the line, and Sorey worried for a moment that he had gone too far—when Luzrov chuckled softly, and the fondness was palpable in her voice.

“ _You really are what they say you are._ ” She said softly, “ _Sometimes I wonder if you’re for real, or if I’m just… asleep._ ”

“This _is_ real, I promise.” Sorey said, and Luzrov took her time before answering.

“ _I know. That’s what’s gotten me so scared._ ” She quietly said. Sorey paused at that, blinking down at his phone, at what she said. He wondered what could affect her this badly, when she spoke again. “ _Ah, sorry. I’m saying weird things. I called to tell you that I’m fine, Sorey._ ”

“O-oh. You could have texted me, that would have been alright.”

“ _Yeah, I guess, but you said you wanted to hear my voice._ ”

Sorey blushed. He _had_ said that. _Why_ had he said that?

“ _A-and, um… I wanted to hear your voice, too._ ” Luzrov continued. “ _Uh, sorry. I’m kind of…_ ” she faltered for a moment, before quickly mumbling, “ _I’mkindofahugefan._ ”

Sorey blinked. “Uh… what?”

He heard her take a deep breath. “ _I… I'm kind of a… big… fan._ ” She slowly said, and Sorey’s cheeks grew hot, _fast_.

“Oh.” He couldn't stop the grin crossing his face. He's always heard that sentence before—people telling him how much they liked him, and he simply smiled and thanked them. But to hear Luzrov say she liked what he did…

He thought back to the sight of her, her baby face streaked with tears, but there was a smile on her face.

“ _And I'm your first fan!_ ” She had cooed.

“Heh,” Sorey covered his face with his hand, shaking with delight. “Oh, my gosh.”

“ _I-I'm sorry, you must hear that over and over again, and_ —”

“No, I…” Sorey chuckled softly. “I'm so happy. I'm really, really happy.”

He could only imagine the way her cheeks would redden up. The way she would hide her face in a pillow.

And he couldn't be righter.

* * *

Mikleo buried his face in his pillows, his cheeks burning hot, and he bit his lip. Sorey’s voice was breathless, heady with sheer _joy_ , and it was because Mikleo had told him he was a fan.

He couldn't take this much joy just bursting from his chest. Not tonight.

“S-Sorey.” Mikleo stuttered, “I-I, uh… it's getting late.”

“ _Oh, that's right. You have school._ ”

“I… Mother told me to lay off seeing you for a while.” A lie, Muse had told him to see Sorey often, but he wanted some rest first. If he saw Sorey every day he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. “But soon, I'd like to see you again.”

If you asked Mikleo if he minded exploding because of Sorey-induced fits of joy, he would really, truly not mind.

“ _O-of course!_ ” Sorey stammered. “ _I'll see you soon._ ”

“See you soon.” Mikleo felt warm, and he smiled happily down at his phone. “Good night, Sorey.”

“ _Goodnight, Mikleo!_ ”

It was too late for him to react to what Sorey said, hanging up too fast for him to say anything, but the name that tumbled out of Sorey’s mouth shocked him to stillness.

He gaped at his phone, dread sinking in his gut.

Sorey knew his name.

He was found out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remembered a name, Rose. I don't remember who this person is.”
> 
> “What's the name? I'll have my _sources_ find the face for you.” Rose said, her expression set, and Sorey laughed nervously.
> 
> “Um, Mikleo.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> step aside, kittybeard and edgy mcedgegirl, there's a new sadness dispenser in town. hi friends i'm back with a new chapter, and update on the actual story doc, it's hit 32k++ words and there's :^) still :^) no :^) commercial :^) i'm :^) so :^) sorry :^)
> 
> so i couldn't update last night because the internet shitted on me lol. aside from that there is also intense angst, misunderstandings (of the rather........ serious kind), and Really Tragic Love Stories™. it's getting less cute and more... ... . .. .. mildly tragic ~~at least until the fucking truth bomb already fucking explodes lol~~. why do i destroy everything nice i make,, ,, ,,, ,, ,,, , the power of the lord of calamity is Strong, i am in Pain.
> 
> for those a little thirstier for updates, i sometimes post previews on [my tumblr](http://bukkun.tumblr.com). you can yell at me in my askbox too, if you want.
> 
> ALSO: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT KUDOS/COMMENTS THIS WHOLE TIME. OH MY GOSH, Y'ALL HAVE NO CHILL. MY HEART IS SO BIG FROM YOUR ~~HATE~~ LOVE HUHUHUHU THANKS FOR READING THIS SO FAR,

“Mikleo, you look _terrible_.” Alisha said softly, patting his back that morning as she sat down next to him. “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

He groaned softly, and shook his head. “I didn’t sleep at all.” He mumbled, blinking at her blearily. She gave him a supportive smile, and he buried his head back in his arms, uncaring if his glasses skewed to the side.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked gently, and Mikleo grunted his disagreement. She nodded simply and sat back in her seat. “Something else, then?”

“Please.” Mikleo mumbled.

“Well, Lotte said she saw Sorey and Luzrov at Dumnonia Museum yesterday!” Alisha smiled, and Mikleo’s heart sunk. Not _this_ again. “Remember when I texted you about Luzrov yesterday? It turns out that the boy she was with was Sorey.”

“Really…” Mikleo said slowly.

“That, and her uniform was a lot like ours.” Alisha looked excited, and Mikleo paled. “Maybe it even _is_ ours? I haven't seen photos to confirm just yet, but…” She sighed happily. “Imagine. Luzrov, attending school here.” She cupped her cheeks in her hands. “I'd love to meet her.”

Mikleo felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck. “Yeah…” He weakly said. “So do I.”

Alisha looked pleased, and turned her attention to her things as she readied herself for the class coming. Mikleo peered at the class, and Lotte walked in, chatting animatedly with her friends at something she had on her phone. Belatedly he wondered if he should still talk to her about the QR code incident, when he overheard their conversation as they passed him by.

“… And really, it's not that bad I lost the code,” she had said, “Not when I actually got to see Sorey yesterday!”

The girls around her tittered in friendly jealously.

“That, and I got a photo of Luzrov Rulay! She really _is_ beautiful.” She showed her friends her phone. “And it's obvious she goes here to our school! We just have to find her!”

“Lotte, how, though?” One of her friends asked, “I've been here nearly all my life and I don't remember a Luzrov Rulay.”

“Yeah,” another girl said, “What if she was just wearing our uniform to throw people off her scent?”

“Pretty sketchy, if you ask me.” A third girl frowned. “Why would she need to cover up her life like that? Isn't she a model or something?”

“No, Ryze,” the second girl shook her head. “She's not in the industry at all. She's around our age, I think, and I think she wants to stay private.”

“Aww, she won't be an idol? Or a model, at least?” The first girl whined.

“Well, regardless!” Lotte huffed. “We just have to ask around here at school for her. She'll show up eventually, don't you all think?”

The girls nodded their agreement.

“Maybe we can ask Mikleo.” Ryze suggested. “He's the student council president, maybe he knows a thing or two.”

The first girl giggled. “Are you sure he even knows who Luzrov is? Who _Sorey_ is?”

“Come on, Ana, he hangs out with Alisha. He should have heard about Sorey and Luzrov from her.” The second girl snorted. “Oh, but hey. What if President Mikleo was being told to keep quiet by the teachers? About Luzrov?”

“Get real!” Her friends laughed brightly.

“Mikleo’s an honest guy.” Lotte smiled. “I mean, my _Sweet!_ mag was still intact when I got it back.”

Mikleo felt guilt stab him in the stomach like a knife.

“And anyway, I'm sure Mikleo will just tell us what he knows. I mean, sure, he's the student council president, but that doesn't mean he has access to like, all the student files.” Lotte continued.

“Do you have a crush on him?” Ryze teased her, earning her a smack in the arm.

“Sorey is number one in my heart.” Lotte scoffed. “Though, on the topic of Mikleo…”

Mikleo's blood grew cold. Here it is. She was going to put two and two together.

“Isn't he a looker, though?” She said, “I mean, have you seen him without his glasses?”

“Yeah!” Ana agreed. “He has _loooong_ eyelashes and pretty eyes!”

“Now who's got a crush on President Mikleo?” The second girl teased.

“Hey, shut your mouth, Mila.” Ana pouted. “Weren't you just gushing about how lovely he'd look in a dress the other day?”

“Shut up, he's right there!” Mila hissed, and the girls fell quiet as they looked at Mikleo, who resolutely kept his head buried in his arms on the table.

“Do you think he's asleep?” Lotte asked.

“Think so.” Ryze replied, and Alisha turned to look at them.

“He didn't get much sleep last night.” She said kindly, “Please keep it down. I'd like him to get some rest before class.”

“Oh, sorry, Alisha!” They agreed, and they all hurried away to their own corner of the room. Mikleo peered at them, and he heard Alisha giggle from behind him.

“You're very popular.” She said. “Maybe if you were warmer…”

“I'm pretty sure people don't appreciate the history lectures I give as much as you do, Alisha.” Mikleo tiredly said.

She chuckled. “You'd be surprised.” She simply said, before tapping his shoulder. “Mr. Uno is here, Mikleo. Time to get up.”

Mikleo groaned, lifting his head to Alisha’s assuring smile. “Do I _have_ to?” He mumbled, and she giggled, patting his back.

“Yes, you do.” She said. “And if you fall asleep, I'll wake you up.” She gave him a wink, albeit a little awkwardly, as always, but Mikleo smiled at that all the same.

“Thank you, Alisha.” He sighed. “Really, what would I be without you?”

* * *

“Sorey, you look like shit.” Rose declared flatly the moment she sat down next to him in the dressing room, accepting the plastic sheet to drape over her shoulders. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“No.” Sorey whined, his word dissolving into a yawn, and Rose couldn't help but laugh at him.

“Man, even when you're super pooped out you're so cute. How _do_ you do it, Mr. Shepherd?”

Her nickname for him made him crack a smile, and he weakly batted at her arm.

“Why couldn't you sleep last night?” She asked, smiling as their stylists approached them to start work on their hair.

“I had… some thoughts.” Sorey replied vaguely. “A weird dream.”

Rose simply hummed noncommittally. “Spill. What's up?”

Sorey scratched his cheek, and his stylist lightly batted at his wrist to keep him from fidgeting. He smiled at them apologetically.

“I talked with Luzrov last night.” He said, and Rose hummed.

“Anything else that's new?”

Sorey deflated slightly.

“Um, I’m beginning to remember some things about her, and…” Sorey sighed. “I mean, I remember her okay enough when we were kids. But… there was something else.”

At that, Rose paused. “Something else?”

Sorey looked at her pleadingly, and she understood. She glanced up at their stylists, and changed the topic altogether. The relief on Sorey’s face was soothing, and she was glad she kept their conversation private, until they were seated next to each other at a table for a variety show they were going to do.

“So, what's this other thing you mentioned?” She whispered to him.

“There was someone else.” Sorey whispered, and Rose jolted, leaning back to look at him with shock. Sorey blushed, “ _Rose_.” He whined. “Don't overreact.”

“I'm not.” She defended, lowering her voice further when another idol sat next to her. She gave her a friendly smile, before turning back to Sorey. “Who is it, oh shit?” She hissed into his ear. “Lailah and gramps are gonna _freak_ if they hear about this.”

“I-I know,” Sorey whispered back. “I don't even have a face to the name, it just popped up in my head last night when I was thinking about Luzrov when she was younger.”

Rose cocked her head at him, and his cheeks darkened. Somewhere behind the camera, they heard Lailah call, “Sorey, you’re turning up the cute way too early for the show!”

“Sorry!” Sorey called back to her, before turning desperately to Rose. “I remembered a name, Rose. I don't remember who this person is.”

“What's the name? I'll have my _sources_ find the face for you.” Rose said, her expression set, and Sorey laughed nervously.

“Um, Mikleo.” He replied.

“Mikleo, huh.” Rose hummed. “I think I heard Dezel say that name before.” She gave Sorey a wide grin. “Don't worry, Sorey. The Scattered Bones are here to find it out for you.”

Sorey smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks, Rose.” He sighed, as around them the set began to move to start shooting. “Really, what would I be without you?”

* * *

The week passed by without much incident after that. Sorey texted him often, and he had his usual routine cycling between school and home, but with a welcome new addition: Sorey’s nightly calls.

They talked about anything, really. What happened at school that day. What Sorey taped or sang. They mostly had discussions about the Celestial Record, going well into the night as Mikleo went to sleep with his phone in his hand and curled around his favourite book.

The two of them never talked about Sorey’s slip the other night. The next time Sorey texted him, Mikleo was called Luzrov, and he was willing to let it slide, if Sorey was going to.

Besides, it wasn't like Sorey meant it.

Hadn't he?

“ _Hi, Luzrov! It's Saturday tomorrow, do you have any plans?_ ”

“Not really.” Mikleo replied absently, scribbling down his answer to the problem in his math homework. “You have a live stage tomorrow?” He knew it was on Sunday, but he just wanted to hear it from Sorey himself.

“ _Nope. That's on Sunday. Tomorrow’s a day off!_ ”

Mikleo's pencil lead snapped, when he pressed it a little too hard on the paper.

“O-oh.” He stammered. He didn't expect _that_. He could meet Sorey again.

He glanced at his homework, half-done, and worth a whole weekend, and he laughed softly.

“Do you want to hang out?” He asked before he could stop himself, a little calmer now than before, more used to the sound of Sorey’s voice over the phone.

“ _Heck yeah!_ ” Sorey cheered, and he sounded _delighted_ . “ _I’m so going to_ —”

He cut himself off in the middle of his speech, and Mikleo cocked his head. “Sorey?”

“ _Wait, Lailah just told me something._ ” He spoke with someone, his voice, muffled, probably by a hand over the receiver of his phone. Mikleo waited for him to speak again, as he tapped his pencil on his table nervously. “ _Oh, um. Looks like I’m not free tomorrow after all._ ”

“Well, some other time then.” Mikleo expected to feel relieved, but he only felt disappointed. A missed opportunity with Sorey wasn’t _that_ big a deal, was it?

“ _But, um. Aren’t you booked tomorrow, too?_ ” Sorey asked, and Mikleo blinked.

“Huh? My mother hasn’t told me anything I should be doing tomorrow.”

“ _Lakehaven Insurance is meeting Elysia Entertainment tomorrow for the commercial briefing. Aren’t you supposed to be there?_ ”

“S-so soon?” Mikleo stammered, “You only just found me, I—”

He wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to Sorey so soon. Not when he was just beginning to enjoy his company.

“ _No, it’ll be fine. That just means we can still hang out together tomorrow, right?_ ” Sorey’s smile was audible in his voice, and Mikleo sighed exasperatedly.

“Yeah.” He acquiesced, and he immediately regretted the sound of his voice when Sorey made a sound of concern.

“ _Luzrov? Are you okay?_ ”

“I-I’m fine.” Mikleo quickly replied. “Good night, Sorey. I’m feeling a bit sleepy now.”

“ _Oh, um. Okay._ ” Sorey sounded unsure. “ _I’ll… definitely see you tomorrow, right?_ ”

Mikleo sighed fondly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _Good night, Luzrov._ ”

Mikleo hung up, and sighed deeply, pressing his hands to his face as he leant back in his seat. Sooner or later, the shoot would have to come along, and Mikleo should tell him the truth. He owed Sorey that much, and he knew it was horrible of him to just keep keeping up Luzrov’s pretense for his own selfish wishes.

He looked down at his math homework, and decided it looked too unappealing to even look at.

He sighed, and continued answering his questions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Zenrus told me to tell you that so you could wake up nice and early.” She giggled. “Though, today at breakfast, he wants to talk to you too, before the meeting.”
> 
> Sorey deflated. “I already said sorry about Dumnonia…” He sighed.
> 
> “I know.” Lailah patiently replied, “But I think he wants to talk about Luzrov.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOWLY BUT SURELY THE ~~MALEVOLENCE~~ ANGST STARTS SEEPING IN. TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO SAW [THE PREVIEW OVER AT TUMBLR](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/151272864743/how-to-ruin-a-happy-fanfic-a-novel-by-bukkun) BETTER PREPARE BECAUSE BOY,, , , ,WHEN THAT CHAPTER DROPS,, , ,, ,,, ~~i may or may not have actually cried actual tears while writing that scene, holy shit~~
> 
> in the meantime!!!! more developments!!!!! baby sorey being allowed to do not-so-baby stuff!!!! me attempting to survive hell week(s)!!!!! again!!!!!! 
> 
> don't worry though, updates will remain regular, i mean, c'mon, [have you seen the wordcount for this thing](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/151327785353/hey-i-love-your-fanfic-eye-to-eye-heart-to) so far? y'all,,,, 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!!!!

Sorey woke up to the sound of Rose’s latest single blaring in his ear, and his pillow vibrating like crazy against his temple. He winced, sitting up and looking at his phone to see it was Rose calling, and that it was half past 7 in the morning, thirty minutes past the time Lailah had told him to wake up.

He blinked at his phone blearily, processing the time, when he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

“ _Sorey?_ ” Lailah’s voice drifted in. “ _The car’s here, it’s time to go!_ ”

_That_ shocked him into clarity.

He had a meeting at 8. _With Luzrov_.

“Oh, damn it!” Sorey hissed, jumping out of bed. “Uh, just a sec, Lailah! Not done yet!”

“ _You just woke up, didn’t you?_ ” He heard her laugh from the other side of the door as Sorey stumbled over to his in-room bathroom, blindly answering Rose’s call.

“Totally did not!” Sorey shouted back, as he hurriedly began to brush his teeth. “ _Woth_?” his voice was garbled and he sandwiched his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“ _It’s Rose, Sorey, and good morning to you too._ ” He heard her snicker from the other side. “ _I got some news about this Mikleo guy of yours._ ”

Sorey’s eyes widened. “‘ _Ith a gah_?”

“ _Yeah, I don’t understand Sorey-with-a-toothbrush-in-his-mouth_.” Rose deadpanned. “ _Spit._ ”

Sorey did as he was told. “He’s a guy?” He asked, setting Rose on speakerphone and putting his phone next to his toothbrush mug.

“ _Yep. Name’s Mikleo Rulay, he’s this student at Ladylake Academy._ ” Rose reported, as Sorey washed his face. “ _He’s around your age, too. Plays the piano. A bit of a looker. He your type?_ ”

Sorey blushed deeply. “I-it's not like that!” He stammered as he made his way out of his clothes to take the fastest shower of his life.

“ _Sorey, are you taking a_ shower _?_ ” Rose laughed. “ _Dude. What the hell, you have a meeting this morning?_ ”

“I just woke up, okay?” Sorey exasperatedly replied, shaking water out of his eyes as he hurried through his usual routine.

“Ah, so you _did_ just wake up.” Lailah’s voice came from outside his bathroom, and Sorey flailed inside the shower stall to slam against the wall. “Oh, Sorey! Are you okay?”

Rose was laughing over the speakerphone, and Sorey shook his head, whining softly when Lailah peered into the stall. He screamed when she did, and closed the door immediately, much to her surprise.

“Sorey!” She scolded, and Rose laughed harder.

“ _Lailah, did you actually peek inside? Oh, man, you guys are a mess._ ” She snorted.

“And you're being uncute.” Sorey pouted. “But no, Rose, that's not why I'm asking about him, and thanks for the call, goodbye!”

Sorey darted out of the shower stall to hang up, before rushing back inside, dimly aware that Lailah was giggling as she covered her eyes with her hands. “Sorry, Lailah. I forgot to set my alarm last night.”

“Hmm.” She nodded, but he couldn't see her as he resumed his bath. “Well, in the very least, you're up early. After all, the meeting is at 10.”

Sorey slipped and banged his side against the wall again. “ _10_?” He gasped. “You said it was at 8!”

“Well, Zenrus told me to tell you that so you could wake up nice and early.” She giggled. “Though, today at breakfast, he wants to talk to you too, before the meeting.”

Sorey deflated. “I already said sorry about Dumnonia…” He sighed.

“I know.” Lailah patiently replied, “But I think he wants to talk about Luzrov.”

Sorey paused in the middle of rinsing himself off, slowly turning off the water as he deflated slightly.

“Please don't make her go away.” He said softly.

Unbeknownst to him, Lailah smiled kindly, but she pressed her hand against the frosted glass door of the shower stall reassuringly.

“I don't think he will. Zenrus knows how much you care for her, Sorey.” She said, patting the warming glass. “If anything, I think you'll like what he has to tell you.”

Sorey cocked his head at that, looking at her hazy image through the frosted glass, but she suddenly retreated.

“I'll see you at breakfast, Sorey.” She said kindly, and walked out of his room.

Sorey waited until she left before he turned the faucet on again, absently thinking about Luzrov and Mikleo as he began to hum a song he had long-forgotten the lyrics to.

* * *

Zenrus was waiting for him at the breakfast table, seated at the head, at his usual spot, a steaming mug of coffee already by his side. Sorey’s mug paled in comparison to the tub-sized mug Zenrus owned, a simple white number Sorey had made when he was younger, the childish scrawl of 7-year-old Sorey’s “ _best gramps_ ” the only decoration on it. Lailah was also seated at Zenrus’s left side, sipping tea from her glass and gold mug, but she smiled at him as he sat down across her at Zenrus’s right side.

“G’morning, Gramps.” Sorey mumbled as he picked up his own mug, a smaller white mug with the Shepherd’s insignia on it, and he began to make himself hot chocolate.

Zenrus grunted softly. “Did Rose wake you up?”

Sorey nodded, and the old man let out a single huff of laughter.

“Dezel told me her little group Scattered Bones were on the move last night.” He said, nodding. “It's good she woke you up today,  _on time._ ”

Sorey laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, gramps.”

Zenrus lifted a bushy eyebrow to peer at him, grinning slightly.

“Now, Lailah here tells me you've been calling Luzrov nightly since the two of you met.”

Sorey blushed, pouring in a little too much milk than necessary in his mug, but he nodded.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Zenrus huffed. “It's good to see you making friends.”

At that, Sorey beamed. “She's incredible. She's read the Celestial Record and she knows so much about the Age of Chaos, and—”

“Sorey.” Lailah giggled, and Sorey immediately fell quiet, still blushing.

“That's good, that's good. You two get along well.” Zenrus nodded. “That's a good mood to set this discussion.”

Sorey cocked his head. “What discussion?”

“You see, my boy, when you turned 15, your idol contract’s conditions changed.” Zenrus told him, “Though we didn't make it public, not until the right moment for you.”

“For… me?”

“Lailah.”

Lailah nodded. “You see, Sorey, Elysia Entertainment has a no-intimacy policy, at least until our talents are 20. Right now you're 17, but per Miss Selene’s request, she wanted your contract to be special.”

Sorey blinked at Zenrus. “Mom… asked for this?”

Zenrus nodded. “She saw how much you loved the little Rulay, so she had wanted for you to be able to show your love however you like.”

Sorey’s eyes widened. “That means…”

Zenrus's smile was crafty.

“That's right, my boy. You can kiss people on camera now.”

* * *

Mikleo did his own makeup this time, with Muse watching him carefully as he shakily put on the last few touches. Pinkish lipstick, glossy—Muse didn't quite want to share her matte stick—and peach lip liner that just barely looked visible. The eyeliner, Muse put on herself, Mikleo still not used to drawing perfect lines, and when he smacked his lips like she told him to, she finally deemed him ready.

She had him in one of her old dresses this time. A cute little brown straight dress with a round white collar and a maroon ribbon, the skirt reaching to about halfway his thighs.

“You know,” she said sweetly, as she French braided his hair, “This was my favourite dress when I was younger.”

“I've seen you wear this in photographs.” Mikleo agreed, watching her hands move skilfully as she finished off his braid and tied it securely with a small red hair tie.

“Your father liked me in it, too.” She wistfully said, cupping his face in her hands as mother and son looked at their reflection in the mirror. “I'm glad it looks so good on you.”

“Mother,” Mikleo hesitated for a moment, “Did you always want a girl?”

Muse gave him a kind smile. “Yes, but I wouldn't have you as anyone else but my son, if that's what you want to be.” She said, kissing his hair. “Let me indulge, just for a little more?”

He gave her a soft smile. “Only for you, mother.”

Muse patted his shoulder. “Hurry and get into the car, then. Michael is waking up soon, and we can't have him seeing you like this.”

She handed him the keys to the car, and Mikleo hurried away, out of the house. She heard the car door shut as she stepped out Mikleo’s room, just in time for her brother to step out of his own.

“Where are you two going?” He asked her, concern marring his brow, and she gave him a patient smile.

“We’re off to meet an old friend.” She said, not exactly lying, but she knew better than to overshare.

“Muse, you can't drag Mikleo around with you on your little splurges outside.” Michael crossed his arms. “He needs to study, and I've already signed him up for another recital next month. He needs to be _perfect_ for that show.”

“Let him take a break, Michael!” Muse tried to sound calm, a frown beginning to mar her face as the age-old argument between them sparked anew. “He's a teenager. He needs to go out and socialise with friends and have fun sometimes!”

“If he does, he won't make it far in life, and _you_ of all people know that, _little sister_.” He scowled. “You chased after Luzrov and Selene and look where _that_ took you.”

“Selene is my best friend, Michael, and we were happy.” Her expression tightened. “We've had this conversation hundreds of times before, brother. How long will it take for you to understand when things are _over_?”

“I'm not being petty, Muse. I don't want what happened to you to happen to Mikleo.” He snapped at her, and she scowled at him.

“You think falling in love is that terrible, Michael? Just because _you_ couldn't have what you wanted?” She shot back, and she knew she crossed the line. Michael looked like he had been slapped by her words. “Stop living in the past. I've said my goodbyes to Selene and Luzrov, and it's high time for you to do the same.”

She turned on her heel and headed for the door. “Mikleo and I will be out the whole day. Don't wait for us.”

She stepped outside, angry, but she didn't slam the door behind her. She made a beeline for the car, sitting inside on the driver’s seat furiously, only to receive a tight hug from Mikleo. She stiffened up for a moment, before she sighed shakily, and hugged him back, despite the awkward position the car seats offered them.

“Mikleo, honey, I—”

“I know.” He said gently, pulling away to smile at her. “You don't have to say anything if you don't want to.”

She gave him a shaky smile, and she kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” She said quietly. “Come on, let's go meet Sorey again.”

* * *

Sorey bounced in his seat excitedly as he waited outside the meeting room, sitting beside him Lailah, humming pleasantly as she folded a paper crane. He jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand, and he looked down to see Luzrov had texted.

_Sorry we’re a little late. We’re at the lobby right now. Where do we go?_

He jumped to his feet, delighted.

“Luzrov’s here! Can I show her how to get here?” He excitedly asked her, and she giggled.

“Sorey, Zaveid is already downstairs to help them get up here,” she began, but Sorey deflated, and she swore she could see drooping shiba inu ears on his head. Lailah paused, and sighed fondly. “But I suppose he could use the help.” She laughed when Sorey jumped, cheering delightedly. “Go on, Sorey. I'll tell Zenrus where you are.”

Sorey turned on his heel and ran, laughing delightedly as he hurried away towards the elevator. As if on cue, Zenrus stepped out of the meeting room, raising a bushy eyebrow at Sorey’s retreating back, raising a hand in simple greeting at Sorey’s peace sign at him right before the elevator doors slid shut.

“He went and fetched Mikleo, did he?” He asked, and Lailah nodded, smiling—when she jolted and turned to look at Zenrus.

“Who?” She stammered, “Wh-who is Mikleo?”

Zenrus laughed softly. “That lovely child Sorey called Luzrov Rulay.”

“Luzrov… Rul… oh!” She gasped, clapping her hands daintily. “I _knew_ I heard that name before! He's—”

“Yes.” Zenrus nodded once. “That Mikleo child is his son.”

“I see.” Lailah sighed, and then jolted again. “ _Son?_ ”

Zenrus laughed softly, and patted her arm. “Come, Lailah. I have much to explain to you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you so much, Luzrov.” He mumbled into the crook of his neck. “You stood up for me.”
> 
> Mikleo’s expression softened at that, and he hugged him back. “Of course I had to.” He said, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you woke up on your birthday wishing to die, you're not doing it right lol [peace sign emoji]
> 
> so,,, ,, , part one of a two part chapter update! it's my birthday today so I'm releasing two chapters today as a treat. The chapter after this is a bit of a personal favourite, heh.
> 
> a preview for the next chapter, releasing in the evening (~ 9PM, GMT +8) is in the end notes.

Sorey practically ran out of the elevator to see Luzrov and her mother approaching Zaveid, who was grinning brightly at Muse, oddly familiar, and the two hugged. Sorey would have been glad to see Zaveid be anything but a lecher towards women, but he saw Luzrov standing behind her mother, hands clasped in front of her as she waited patiently.

Her hair was in a braid today, draped over her shoulder, and she was wearing a brown dress that looked strangely familiar.

Sorey lit up and hurried towards her. “Luzrov!” He cheered, catching her attention, and he took no small amount of joy in seeing her face flush pink at the sight of him. His own cheeks felt warm as he approached her, reaching out to take her hand, but he hesitated, and pulled his hand back. “Hey.” He greeted, slightly out of breath, and she smiled slightly at him.

“Hello.” She said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You look great today, Sorey.”

Lailah had put him into a simpler style of his idol getup, a white sleeveless vest atop a black undershirt, and he'd been told it was a simpler version of a Shepherd-inspired outfit. The stark lines on the white vest told him as much, and it made him anxious to wear the full thing.

He gave her a grin at her compliment. “And you look great too.” He said, and she turned her face away from him shyly. Beyond them, Sorey could hear Zaveid and Muse talking, Muse giggling at something, and Sorey could only guess they were talking about him and Luzrov.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, and he offered her his hand. “… Sorey?” She blinked at him.

“Let me take you upstairs to the meeting room.” He grinned, as Zaveid tried to do the same to Luzrov’s mother, who laughed and batted at his arm. “Lailah let me come down to see you.”

Luzrov smiled at him gently, and took his hand. “Alright.” She nodded, and he squeezed her hand in his.

“Muse, why not me?” Zaveid whined, and Muse giggled behind her hand. “C’mon, we've known each other for years now!”

“Wait, you know each other?” Sorey blinked, and Luzrov chuckled.

“I had the same reaction.” She said dryly, “When we came into the lobby, Zaveid just called out to my mother and I was just so surprised.”

“Her mom and I go way back.” Zaveid grinned. “Old friends in the industry, and all that. It was weird I didn’t recognise her immediately back at the presscon, but I guess my job of protecting sweet Shepherd ass comes first priority.”

Muse batted his arm again, tutting. “Don’t be crass towards Sorey, Zaveid.”

Sorey laughed sheepishly, and Luzrov shook her head. “So, Sorey. Let’s head upstairs.”

“Right.” Sorey grinned at her, and gestured for her to follow him, still not letting go of her hand as they walked together to the elevator. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything about him holding onto her hand, and Sorey was content on staying that way.

On the way up, Sorey and Luzrov began discussing the origin of elevators, and soon they were in a friendly debate again, Muse an enthusiastic audience and Zaveid her less-than-enthused companion.

“That sounds ridiculous, Sorey,” Luzrov giggled. “It would be so inconvenient for wind seraphs to just pick people up to take them to higher places!”

“It's not _that_ unfounded!” Sorey protested, but he was smiling too. “I mean, Zaveid can pick me up, easy.”

“Yeah, but Zaveid’s not a wind—”

“—The point is!” Sorey continued, “If a human can pick people up easy, what more seraphs!”

“But what about those that aren't quite fond of people?” Luzrov crossed her arms, smirking, and Sorey couldn't help but think it was a good look on her.

“Nah, I think after Shepherd Sorey, humans and seraphs got along pretty well.” He smiled, and Luzrov paused there, eyes widening. “I-I dunno, I just…” Sorey blushed. “When you said that was his dream, to unite humans and seraphim, I just can't help but agree.”

He laughed weakly. “That, and I want to believe that he did make it. Shepherd Sorey, and all his friends.”

Luzrov’s smile softened at him, and for once, she took his hand first.

“I'm sure they did.” She told him gently, and Sorey looked at her fondly.

“Thanks, Luzrov.” He replied, squeezing her hand, and behind them, Muse and Zaveid looked on fondly.

The elevator dinged their arrival, and Sorey practically jumped in alarm. That made Luzrov giggle, and Sorey grinned at her, poking her side in retaliation as they stepped out of the elevator. Much to his shock, Luzrov _froze_ , and Sorey panicked for a moment, before she slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a bark of laughter.

“Are you… ticklish?” He asked, and sheer _horror_ filled her eyes.

“N-no.” She stammered.

“Yes.” Muse pleasantly said behind him.

Luzrov shook her head wildly. “P-please don't.” She said timidly, and she gaped at him when Sorey nodded.

“Okay.” He said, taking her hand instead. “C’mon, Luzrov. I want you to meet Lailah and gramps!”

He pulled her along, blushing, as he thought about what she might look like, tickled pink and giggling, but as he looked back at Luzrov, she was smiling at him so gently that it made his heart ache.

He felt her tug on his hand, and he turned to look at her, cocking his head.

“Thanks, Sorey.” She said gently. “You're the best.”

He beamed at her, and gave her hand a squeeze. “You're welcome, Luzrov.”

“Oh, Sorey!” Lailah’s voice cheered, and Sorey turned to see her walking out of the meeting room, Zenrus in tow. She headed to them, Sorey grinning at her brightly. “And you must be Luzrov Rulay.”

Luzrov gave her a shy smile. “Y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“It's a pleasure.” Lailah nodded, “This is Zenrus.” She gestured at the small man behind her, and Luzrov bowed at him politely.

“Hello, sir.”

“Rulay.” He nodded, “It has been some time since I heard that name.” He looked up to see Zaveid and Muse approaching them, and he smiled. “Ah, Muse. It has been years.”

“Zenrus.” She smiled, shaking his hand. “It's wonderful to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Zenrus peered at Sorey and Luzrov, and chuckled. “Your child has grown nicely. Very polite.”

“Thank you.” Muse giggled, and Sorey’s heart swelled at the sight of Luzrov’s shy smile and blush.

“And to get along so well with my Sorey,” Zenrus nodded. “Yes. They make a lovely pair, don't they.”

Sorey and Luzrov suddenly spluttered, embarrassed, and when they looked at each other, they flushed deeper, but they said nothing else. Their hands were still in each other's, but they were each hiding a smile behind their free hands.

Muse’s smile widened.

“They do.” She agreed, “Shall we head inside? I hope we're not too late.”

“Not at all.” Zenrus shook his head. “Lakehaven Insurance isn't here yet. Let’s catch up.”

He strode back inside, Muse, Lailah and Zaveid at his heels, leaving Sorey and Luzrov at the doorway.

“So.” Sorey finally managed, still blushing the same red Luzrov was, but calmer. “That was Lailah and gramps.”

Luzrov nodded weakly. “They seem very kind.” She replied simply. “At this point, though, if my mother suddenly knew basically the whole agency, I wouldn't be that surprised anymore.”

Sorey chuckled. “Makes you wonder, huh. Why does your mother know them?”

“Well, they said old friends in the industry.” Luzrov replied. “But she's not an actress, that I'm sure of.”

Sorey hummed. “Well, I think we’ll find out eventually.” He offered her a supporting smile. “Let's go in?”

Luzrov nodded, smiling back at him. “Yes, let's.”

* * *

Mikleo had never been in a corporate meeting before, but he was grateful his mother had put him into her old dress, else he would have been terribly underdressed. He watched the insurance company's representatives file into the room, three middle aged men in suits. He swallowed nervously from where he sat next to Sorey, who held his hand reassuringly, already used to meetings like this.

“Ah, Zenrus.” One of the men said as he sat down. “It's nice to see you.”

Zenrus simply nodded. “Bartlow.” He said in greeting. “Let's skip the frills and head right to the contract.”

“In a hurry, sir?” The man chuckled, “Come now, it's a lovely Saturday morning, and look who we have here! Sorey and the lovely Miss Rulay!”

Mikleo withered under his gaze. There was… _something_ about his gaze that made his skin crawl, and beside him he felt Sorey stiffen up as well, his hand squeezing his just a fraction tighter.

“She really is more beautiful in person.” Another representative agreed, staring at Mikleo longer than comfortable, and Mikleo inched away from him. Sorey shuffled closer to him, on his face a not-quite smile, and Mikleo let himself lean against Sorey’s side.

“Ah, but Sorey is adorable as ever.” Barlow continued, “Very, very cute.” His eyes were dark, and he looked at Sorey with the intent of a madman. “So cute you'd like to take him home.”

Lailah glowered at the man, and Zaveid reached for something on his belt, an openly furious expression on his face. Muse looked at the two teens worriedly, but Mikleo could only focus on Sorey, and the sheer _fear_ on his face.

“Sorey,” he whispered softly, “I'm here. I'll protect you.”

Sorey looked at him, and smiled weakly. “Thanks, Luzrov.”

Zenrus cleared his throat abruptly. “Bartlow. Lakehaven Insurance is a good business partner of Elysia Entertainment, but please behave with proper conduct.” He sternly said. “My adoptive grandson is not a toy you can take home that easily.”

“It's just a metaphor.” The man laughed easily, but Mikleo could see the way his hand balled into a fist on the table. “Besides, idols are trained to be like that from the start.” He sat back in his seat, smirking easily. “You have to keep up that cutesy image, after all.”

“Sorey is not just his image,” Mikleo suddenly said before he could stop himself, getting up, and Sorey gaped at him. Mikleo flushed deeply, steeling himself before speaking again. “He’s a person, just as much everyone else in this room. So it’s only common courtesy to treat him as one as well.” He paused, and swallowed nervously. “Sir.” He tacked on.

Bartlow raised an eyebrow at him. “So the pretty face has a brain behind it.” He said, and Mikleo felt his blood boil. This _sorry_ excuse of a man—

“Luzrov.” Sorey quietly said, tugging on his wrist gently. “Please sit down.”

Mikleo looked towards him, at a loss on what to do, but Sorey smiled at him thankfully. Nervously, Mikleo sat down next to Sorey, and he jumped a little to feel Sorey’s hand slip back into his again. He looked at Sorey, and the brunet was smiling at him gently.

“Thank you.” He said, “That means… a lot to me.”

Mikleo couldn’t help but calm down at the sound of the sheer gratitude in Sorey’s voice. He sighed, and leant against his side.

“As the young Rulay said.” Zenrus said sternly, and all attention was on him, again. “Proper conduct is first and foremost in Elysia Entertainment, and we reserve the rights to retract contracts.” He glared at the man, raising a bushy eyebrow to look him right in the eye, and Bartlow tutted.

“If you insist.” He frowned, pulling out papers from his briefcase. “Let’s discuss the contract, and how the commercial should look.”

Mikleo kept a wary eye on him the whole meeting, most of the discussion flying over his head, but thankfully, his mother was there to remind him when to speak or what to answer. With him so intently watching the man, he failed to notice the way Sorey looked at him, but that wasn’t lost to everyone else in the room.

“Oh, and before we finish this,” one of the representatives said, and Mikleo was relieved to hear the meeting was almost over. “There’s this other part of our contract that I’m not sure if it will push through.”

“Ah, yes. Elysia Entertainment’s no-intimacy policy.” Zenrus nodded. “Worry not, there are always alternatives.”

The man looked dubious, but he nodded, and the three men filed out of the room. When the door shut behind them, all of them let out sighs of relief, the bulk of the official work done, and Mikleo finally turned to look at Sorey.

“Well, _that_ was tiring.” He laughed softly, but then his eyes widened when he saw Sorey looking ready to dissolve into tears. “S-Sorey?” he stammered, sitting up, “A-are you—”

“Luzrov, is it okay if I hug you?” Sorey asked shakily, and Mikleo nodded slowly, unsure, only to squeak with no small amount of mortification at how _high pitched_ it was, as Sorey suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into the crook of Mikleo’s neck, bending over uncomfortably as behind him his chair fell back.

“Sorey?” Mikleo asked weakly, patting Sorey’s back. “Are you alright?”

“Thank you so much, Luzrov.” He mumbled into the crook of his neck. “You stood up for me.”

Mikleo’s expression softened at that, and he hugged him back. “Of course I had to.” He said, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Sorey abruptly pulled away from him, eyes wide with tears, but he was smiling widely.

“W-we’re friends.” He breathed, and Mikleo chuckled softly as he nodded. “ _Friends_.” He took Mikleo’s hands.

“Friends.” Mikleo agreed, only to gasp when Sorey hugged him again. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone have such a profound reaction to making friends before.”

“Y-you’re different.” Sorey mumbled, pressing their cheeks together, and Mikleo could feel the warmth Sorey’s blush radiating against his skin. Mikleo was sure he was as red as the idol was, but he could do little else than hug him back. “I’m just… really glad.”

Mikleo sighed fondly, and patted his back. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What… did you think?” Sorey asked softly. 
> 
> “I think…” Mikleo couldn’t stop staring at Sorey’s lips, how they were growing closer, Sorey’s hand squeezing his on the bed behind them. “That… they…”
> 
> “They…?”
> 
> “…Probably loved each other.” Mikleo’s voice dropped into a murmur, as his eyes slid shut. “Sorey…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, but you can’t deny the bond they have with each other.” Sorey smiled, “Scholars have debated their relationship for years, you know.”
> 
> “Yes, I do.” Mikleo chuckled, turning to look at Sorey, only to realise how close Sorey’s face was to his. His cheeks grew warm, and he could feel the brush of Sorey’s breath against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woKAY IT'S THE SECOND PART OF THE TWO PART UPDATE!!!!!!!! YAAAAA!!!!! 
> 
> today wasn't the Best(TM) day of my life ~~there's a reason why i don't celebrate my birthday irl lol~~ but it was an alright day. Thank you all so much for greeting me! I hope you enjoy this second update. ouo
> 
> I may need a break for a sec from updating, considering the week has been just Hell for me so far, so the next update might be next week Tuesday already. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> also: **I FUCKING LOVE THE PURPLE PROSE AU. HOLY SHIT. PLEASE KEEP MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH IT MORE, AUTHORS.** this is a shout out to y'all who made that amazing AU.

At her own table, Lailah watched the two teens eat cake together, back to chatting animatedly about history (right now they were discussing the Shepherd’s Squire, Rose, and her involvement in the purification of the land in the years after Shepherd Sorey’s slumber), their cups of tea neglected and growing cold. She frowned slightly, cocking her head as she watched Luzrov—no, _Mikleo_ —tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, chuckling behind his hand. She watched Sorey watch Mikleo closely, the flush on his face growing deeper as his smile widened just that little bit more, and she felt something flutter in her chest.

“Oh,” She sighed, sitting back in her seat, and beside her, Muse giggled softly. “I see now.”

“It’s very heartwarming to see, isn’t it?” Muse hummed against the rim of her own cup of tea, as beside her, Zaveid laughed.

“Sorey’s smitten with him.” He said, shrugging.

“And Mikleo, too.” Lailah smiled. “This sounds like a happy ending for the both of them.”

Muse nodded. “Mikleo’s afraid to tell Sorey the truth about himself, but I trust Sorey will look past that.” She said, “He’s a lot like Selene.” Her smile softened, and she sighed. “Sometimes I think she was reborn in her son.”

Zaveid rubbed her back, and Lailah offered her a kind smile.

“Miss Selene was very hands-on with him.” She said, “She took care of him all by herself even while she was busy with work.”

“I know.” Muse smiled. “I never stopped looking out for her, even after I quit.”

“Why _did_ you quit?” Zaveid asked, leaning back in his seat, draping his arm over the back of her chair. “Selene was so upset when you left.”

“She was, wasn’t she.” Muse’s voice was sad, and she looked at Mikleo sadly. “My brother had me quit, so I could pay proper attention to Mikleo.”

“Bullshit,” Zaveid snorted, as Lailah nodded in agreement. “You know Luzrov’s insurance could have covered your expenses for a while.” He peered at Sorey and Mikleo, and frowned. “And with a face like that, Mik-boy could have been an idol like our little Sheps here.”

Muse laughed, humorlessly. “Michael doesn’t think so.”

“Michael can go suck a—”

“ _Zaveid_ ,” Lailah forcefully scolded, before smiling at Muse again. “Is… ineloquent, but he’s right.” She laid her hand on top of Muse’s. “Maybe if Mikleo doesn’t mind, he could…”

Muse shook her head. “Mikleo isn’t one for the attention.” Lailah’s expression fell, but she nodded in understanding.

“Tell us about how he’s been, then.” Zaveid grinned at her to cheer her up. “Glasses—he must study a lot, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.” She smiled sadly. “Batch valedictorian, student council president.”

Zaveid whistled. “Now _that_ is an overacheiver.”

Lailah lightly batted his arm. “Mikleo is amazing, Muse.”

“Yes, he is.” Muse’s voice was warm. “He takes after his father a lot, too. I'm very proud of him.”

The two teens paused in their discussion when Sorey took a sip of his tea. He made a face at how cold it was, and Mikleo laughed behind his hand, earning him a pout from Sorey, and then a vicious jab in the side. He yelped, but soon he dissolved into laughter as Sorey began to tickle him viciously, stopping only when Mikleo managed a foot to his shin and his own retaliating poke in the side. Sorey laughed, too, and Mikleo smirked, and a whole new tickle war began between the two of them.

“They're adorable.” Lailah sighed.

“Mikboy’s gonna hang around after this, right? He's gotta.” Zaveid looked at Muse. “Just… _look_ at them.”

Muse nodded. “In time.” She replied, watching them finally stop, calming down with twin sighs as they leaned against each other, grinning brightly. Sorey laughed softly and hugged Mikleo again, and this time there was no hesitation in the way Mikleo hugged him back.

They'd reached past the point of the necessity for asking. That was good.

As Mikleo pulled away from Sorey, he looked towards his mother, and he smiled widely, honestly at her.

She gave him a wave back, and she felt content.

“Yes, definitely.” She said. “A happy ending, for the both of them.”

* * *

Later, inside Sorey and Zenrus’s apartment right on top of the agency, Mikleo was reminded of children being parted from their favourite toys when Muse announced it was time for them to go home. Sorey's huge smile disappeared, and he clung onto Mikleo like a child who had found what he wanted for Christmas.

“Do you _have_ to go?” He pouted at Muse, while Mikleo laughed and batted at his arm.

“C’mon, Sorey, we have a house to go back to.” Mikleo told him. “We can still call each other.”

“I know, but it's not the _same_.” Sorey insisted, pulling away from Mikleo to hold his hands. “Please? Just until dinner.”

“Sorey—”

“Well, alright.” Muse smiled. “Until dinner, then.”

Mikleo gaped at her, while Sorey cheered delightedly, hugging Mikleo again. “C’mon! I wanna show you my room!”

Zaveid, who had been sitting on the couch, practically glued to his phone, wolf whistled.

“Cool it, Sheps, having a gorgeous lady in your room alone this fast?” He smirked. “At least treat her to dinner first.”

Mikleo flushed bright red. Sorey, of course, cocked his head in confusion.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked. “Should I treat Luzrov to dinner first? Why?”

Mikleo hushed him, flustered, and ushered him onwards, trying hard to ignore Zaveid's laughter. “C’mon, Sorey. Let's just head to your room.”

Sorey shrugged, and led him on by his hand, leading him to a nondescript door.

His room was surprisingly simple, four walls, an in-room bathroom, a bed, desk and a bookshelf. A few stuffed toys—an old-looking dolphin plush and a small odd-looking mascot—lay beside Sorey’s pillows, and some clothes lay strewn on his bed—evidence of that morning’s outfitting by Lailah, and Sorey hurried to toss the clothes into a hamper beside his bathroom. “Whoops, sorry.” He laughed apologetically, but Mikleo shook his head. “C’mon, sit down here.”

He led Mikleo to his bed and Mikleo sat down gingerly. Sorey hurried to his bookshelf, picking up his copy of the Celestial Record, and he grinned brightly.

“So here's my copy. I wrote down some notes in the margins.” He said, sitting down next to Mikleo, and he squeaked slightly when the bed dipped. He slid along the sheets to press right up against Sorey, but the brunet didn't seem to mind, already opening his book.

Mikleo blushed, and did his best to inconspicuously cuddle closer.

They talked about Sorey’s notes for a long time, Mikleo adding his own thoughts in a pen Sorey had produced, and their debates spiked here and there, ending in shared laughter and warm agreement. It wasn't long before he and Sorey had made it to records about the Age of Chaos, where Sorey’s namesake—and Mikleo’s namesake—were mentioned in the book.

“ _The Grand Seraph Mikleo was Shepherd Sorey’s closest companion_.” Sorey read, “ _And he was with him on his journey until the day he slept for the land._ ”

“That’s pretty romantic.” Mikleo commented, “But I’m pretty sure that the Shepherd had _all_ his seraphs with him—his Prime Lord and Sub Lords too.”

“Yeah, but you can’t deny the bond they have with each other.” Sorey smiled, “Scholars have debated their relationship for years, you know.”

“Yes, I do.” Mikleo chuckled, turning to look at Sorey, only to realise how close Sorey’s face was to his. His cheeks grew warm, and he could feel the brush of Sorey’s breath against his skin.

Sorey’s eyes were bright and green. Mikleo always knew how green they were, having so many photos of him on his phone, but here, up close—they were really something else. Ethereal. Like gemstones, or cut glass, and it made warmth swell in Mikleo’s chest.

“What… did you think?” Sorey asked softly.

“I think…” Mikleo couldn’t stop staring at Sorey’s lips, how they were growing closer, Sorey’s hand squeezing his on the bed behind them. “That… they…”

“They…?”

“…Probably loved each other.” Mikleo’s voice dropped into a murmur, as his eyes slid shut. “Sorey…”

“Mikleo…” he heard Sorey murmur, and he shot back, eyes wide. He slapped his hands over his mouth, shocked at what they were about to do, and Sorey blinked at him slowly, still dazed, not quite yet phazed by Mikleo’s sudden movement. “Luzrov?” he mumbled, and Mikleo’s head spun.

Luzrov, Mikleo—who was he to Sorey?

Sorey looked at him, confused, until realisation clicked in his eyes, and he jolted, scooting back away from Mikleo to hit the wall with his back.

“Oh, no!” he gasped, “Did-did I—did we—”

Mikleo shook his head. Sorey looked panicked, and he resolutely kept himself glued to the wall, hoping that the distance was enough to at least soothe Mikleo’s nerves.

“I-I’m so sorry, Luzrov! I-I nearly,” Sorey stammered, blushing deeply. “Ki… kis… smooched you!” he blurted out, too embarrassed to say the word properly. “That would’ve been really… _bad_.”

No kidding, Mikleo thought dryly, as he watched Sorey look at him with fear in his eyes. His first kiss would have been with a guy he never knew. That wasn’t _fair_.

Mikleo decided not to say anything, looking down at his lap instead, and Sorey sighed sadly. “I messed up again, didn’t I?”

“…We both did.” Mikleo softly said. “Can we… not talk about this?”

Sorey looked crestfallen, but he nodded, sitting slowly down again next to Mikleo, but this time he carefully kept a respectable space between them.

“R-right.” He nodded. “Let’s, um… let’s just move on from the Grand Seraph Mikleo.” He said, blushing deeply as he flicked to another bookmark he had in his copy of the Celestial Record, and Mikleo mutely nodded as he landed on a new page. “O-okay. Uh, after the Shepherd Rose, her other Squires became Shepherds as well, l-[like Shepherd Met](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/150635972263/why-the-torrent-falls).”

Shepherd Met. That was a safe enough a topic to talk about.

“Y-yes. The Age of Summers,” Mikleo nodded, and their talk began anew, albeit a little more sedate than before.

Mikleo missed the feel of Sorey’s hand in his, but he also never wanted to hold it again. Not when all of this was going to just… go away after the shoot.

* * *

Muse and Mikleo said their goodbyes after Lailah’s home-cooked dinner, Drago Stew. Zaveid had been vocal about his approval with regards to her cooking, Muse less loudly but just as enthusiastic. Zenrus was content to let the adults be, and instead watched his grandson and Mikleo sit together, awkwardly silent as they ate their dinner together.

“Not in the mood to debate at dinner?” He asked, later, when Sorey finally reluctantly let go of Mikleo to let him and his mother leave. Sorey sighed, and shrugged.

“Gramps, I… need to talk to you.” He said. Zenrus simply nodded, and after bidding Lailah and Zaveid goodnight, grandfather and son sat down together in Sorey’s room.

“What's the matter, my boy?” Zenrus asked, handing Sorey an old dolphin stuffed toy, chuckling when Sorey hugged it tightly.

“I… really like Luzrov.” He confessed, blushing. “I really, _really_ like her.”

“Anything else that's new?” Zenrus replied, and Sorey’s blush deepened. “There is no need for embarrassment, Sorey, your love is pure and sweet.” He paused. “If a little blatantly obvious.”

“G-gramps…” Sorey withered slightly, but he was smiling. “But yeah. I really lo… lov… _like_ her.” He sighed. “I've felt that way about her for so long, but…”

Zenrus raised an eyebrow at him. “But?”

Sorey refused to meet his eye. “There’s… something else. A boy.”

“A boy, you say?” Zenrus’s smile went unnoticed when Sorey buried his face in his toy dolphin.

“Yeah. I don't know what he looks like, or who he even _is,_ but I remember his name.” Sorey sighed into the dolphin. “Just his name. And that he was important to me.”

“Really, now.” Zenrus let Sorey lean on him, and he rubbed his arm reassuringly. “What was his name?”

“Promise you won't laugh?”

“Of course.”

“His name is Mikleo.”

Zenrus’s smile widened. Well, it seems there was no need to worry after all.

“The Grand Seraph Mikleo?” He couldn't help but tease Sorey a little more. It was rare for them to be like this, nowadays.

“ _No,_ gramps.” Sorey whined. “Just Mikleo.”

“Hm.” Zenrus hummed. “And does my Shepherd Sorey like this Mikleo?”

Sorey pulled away from Zenrus, pouting, and the old man laughed, patting his cheek, albeit with a little difficulty.

“Well?”

“Yes.” Sorey mumbled. “Even if I don't know who he is, or what he looks like… I just…” he sighed. “I know he's important to me. I don't know why.”

“I see.” Zenrus nodded. “Is that what bothered you so much?”

“No.” Sorey sighed. “I mean, not really.” He looked down sadly at the stuffed dolphin on his lap. “I… Luzrov and I nearly kissed earlier.”

Zenrus raised an eyebrow at that, and Sorey blushed deeply.

“I know, I'm sorry.” He began, when Zenrus interrupted him.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, my boy.” He said. “Didn't I tell you it's okay for you to kiss whoever you like now?”

Sorey remained quiet, flustered into silence.

“Now, why didn't you kiss?”

“She pulled away.” Sorey deflated. “She probably didn't want to kiss me.”

“Inconvenient.” Zenrus agreed, “The shoot is this coming Friday.”

“Yeah.” Sorey nodded sadly. “And I made her uncomfortable again. I messed up bad, gramps.”

Zenrus hummed. “I wouldn't think so.” He replied. “Tell me, do you want to kiss the little Rulay regardless? Even if there was no commercial deal for the two of you.”

Sorey nodded sheepishly. “Only if she wants me to.”

Zenrus smiled at that. “That's a good boy, Sorey.” He patted his head softly. “Well, as long as you're being honest with how you feel. I don't think you are hated.”

Sorey blinked at him hopefully.

“Just the usual flustered teenager reaction.” Zenrus nodded. “Don't you worry about a thing.”

Sorey lit up, and hugged him suddenly. Zenrus’s eyes widened, but he relaxed in Sorey’s embrace and smiled, patting Sorey’s back. “Oh, Sorey.” He chuckled.

“Thanks a lot, gramps.” Sorey weakly said. “You're the best.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tomorrow, just take a rest, okay?” She held his back as they walked, and she opened the front door—
> 
> “What is Mikleo wearing?”
> 
> Muse froze to see Michael sitting at the couch, frowning at them as Mikleo shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN FREED!!!!!!!!!! FROM THE ACADEMIC WORK!!!!!!! ~~for at least a few days only~~ I CAN REST!!!! WRITE MY NOVEL!!!! WRITE THIS!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!
> 
> and now back to our regularly scheduled updates, haha. Sorry, I had to take a break from fic writing to do homework and stuff. Grad school life is Shit, and so is teaching, sometimes. :'''^)))) i don't know why i got myself into this,, , ,
> 
> anyway i'm finally dropping some truth bombs and **there. is. angst.** here it is. the moment all y'all had been waiting for. the drama. 
> 
> in other news, i've made it to the commercial and so far things are going good, lol. the story's nearly done, fucking _finally_. some friends have been trying to convince me to write nsfw for this verse and they're........ very........... persuasive................................maybe. maybemaybe.

“Mother…” Mikleo finally found the voice to speak when they were only a block away from home. The night was dark around them, the street lamps glaring light splotchy between neon and phosphorescent billboards, and the contrast made Mikleo’s eyes hurt.

“Yes, honey?” Muse asked pleasantly.

“Sorey nearly kissed me earlier.”

Muse slammed her foot on the brakes, her eyes wide. “He what?” She gasped, turning to look at her son, who had lurched forward in his seat. Luckily she hadn't been driving that fast and that he had a belt on, but she felt a pang of guilt at seeing the wince that crossed Mikleo’s face. “Oh, I-I'm sorry.” She apologised, but he shook his head.

“N-no. Sorry I suddenly brought it up.” Mikleo sighed. “Earlier… while we were in Sorey’s room. He nearly kissed me.” He sighed. “And I nearly let him.”

“Why didn't you?” Muse sighed. “Didn't you like him?”

“I-I do.” Mikleo flushed. “But I don't want him to give away his first kiss to someone he doesn't even know.”

“Someone he doesn't—Mikleo, he _likes_ you!”

“No, he likes _Luzrov_ , not me.” He shook his head. “Shy, elegant and definitely a _girl_ Luzrov Rulay.”

Muse sighed exasperatedly. “Honey,” she stroked his cheek. “Sorey is a kind boy. When you tell him the truth, he'll look past that.”

Mikleo looked down at his balled hands.

“You don't know that.” He said.

“Mikleo—”

“Sure, he's a nice guy, mother, but that's how he's advertised. His image. That's the Sorey I've known for years. But no idol is just their image.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I can't handle the disappointment.”

“Honey,” Muse sighed, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “You've been with Sorey for the whole week. Has he done anything to prove what you're thinking?”

“A week’s not enough.” Mikleo sighed, as Muse pulled a stop in front of their house.

“Then wait another week.” Muse smiled at him reassuringly. “And then you'll understand.”

Mikleo looked at her witheringly. “How would you…” he shook his head. “Nevermind. Alright, I'll wait.”

Muse patted his cheek, and the two of them got out of their car. “Tomorrow, just take a rest, okay?” She held his back as they walked, and she opened the front door—

“What is Mikleo wearing?”

Muse froze to see Michael sitting at the couch, frowning at them as Mikleo shut the door behind them.

Mikleo froze, grabbing his mother’s arm by instinct as he hid behind her, Muse steeling herself as Michael got up.

“Muse, what have been _doing_ with your son?” Michael snapped, striding towards them to grasp Mikleo’s wrist to pull him out from behind her. He stumbled in his uncle’s grip, and he blindly reached towards her, but Michael pulled his hand back. “You put him in your old dress—I thought you got rid of that!”

“Stop it, you're going to hurt him!” Muse gasped, as Mikleo stumbled towards a cabinet. Luckily he caught himself before he hit it, landing relatively gentler than he should have against its side, and the photos atop it tottered threateningly.

“Who's hurting who, Muse? You're making him into your own doll!” He looked down at Mikleo disdainfully, “And look at him. You've made him a girl now. Is this to fool some schmuck out in the street?”

“Stop it,” Muse looked like her heart shattered at Michael’s words, and Mikleo wanted to comfort her. “Don't bring Mikleo into this.”

“Don't bring him into this? _You_ were the one distracting him all the time.” Michael shot back. “You did this to him—sweet seraphim, Muse, I can't believe you actually went and _did_ this!”

“You don't understand—”

“What is there to understand? You made him a cross dresser, do you think that if people found out about this they'll be happy about it?” He cut her off, “Do you think this will help his reputation?”

Muse looked hurt, and Mikleo wanted to help, wanted to say something.

It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“I wanted to meet someone I've liked for the longest time, uncle.” He said, surprising the two of them. “His name is Sorey, and he makes me very happy.”

Michael gaped at him. “What have I told you about dating?”

Mikleo swallowed. “That it'll ruin my life because I'll never study well and get a career.”

The man’s expression darkened. “And now you're answering back at me.” Mikleo’s expression fell at Michael’s anger, and he yelped when Michael tugged off his wig. The hairpins fastening it to his hair pulled against his scalp and he winced, but Michael managed to get the braid off and dropped it to the floor.

“Michael!” Muse gasped, but he ignored her.

“Enough of this. You are not to leave the house unless for school, and you are _not_ to see this Sorey boy again.” He held his hand out expectantly at him. “Your phone.”

Mikleo hesitated, but reluctantly he pulled his phone out of his skirt pocket to hand it to him.

“I'll be monitoring this from now on. No texts to anyone but us, or for school.”

The teen kept his eyes on the ground.

“Now go to your room and clean yourself up.” Michael scowled at him. “You look ridiculous.”

Mikleo swallowed past the lump in his throat as tears burned the corners of his eyes.

“It's not mother’s fault.” He weakly said.

“It's the fault of the both of you.” Michael deadpanned. “Now, in. Any more talk back from you and you can kiss your friend Alisha goodbye too.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened, and tears rolled down his cheeks unheeded.

“Michael, you can't be—”

“Muse, we are going to _talk_.” Michael growled, grasping his sister’s wrist. “In the kitchen.”

Muse looked at Mikleo tearfully, but he couldn't meet her eye.

“Good night, mother. Uncle.” He murmured, and walked back to his room. Muse watched him leave, and when the door slammed shut behind him, she pushed at Michael roughly.

“Why must you ruin _everything_ for him?” She yelled at him past her tears. “He was so happy!”

“I don't want him to make the same mistake _you_ did, Muse!” He yelled back. “What you had with Luzrov wasn't—”

“It was _real_ , Michael.” Muse sobbed. “It was _real_.” She covered her face with her hands, and cried. “He was going to marry me after Selene’s tour. He _promised_ me. Selene was going to be there for us too.”

Michael frowned deeply at her as she collapsed on the couch.

“I was going to come back after that.” She shakily said. “I was going to be Selene’s stylist again. The three of us were going to travel the world together. Mikleo could have been friends with her son.”

“Muse…” Michael sighed deeply. “That's not a _real_ career.”

“ _It is_.” She sighed, her breath stuttering. “It's just a solid one as your job, Michael. It's just as real as anything else anyone is doing.”

“But it won't…”

“The money didn't matter.” Muse cut him off, her face still buried in her hands. “I was happy. I was in love.” She hiccuped. “ _That's_ what mattered to me.”

Michael’s expression fell, and he took a step closer to her.

“Just. Don't.” She said suddenly, her voice cold and made of steel. “Don't. Touch me. Just go away.”

Michael hesitated, but he turned on his heel, frowning as he strode back to his own room.

* * *

Mikleo hadn't moved a muscle since he slammed his door behind him. He stood there in the middle of his room, frozen still, as he listened to his mother bare her soul to them.

Selene. His mother had been her stylist. Luzrov had been associated with her, too. Somehow. He knew how his father died—he'd been shot through the heart when he was four, out guarding someone overseas. He knew his father had been a bodyguard, so that would have meant…

He was Selene’s bodyguard. That was how he met his mother, her stylist.

Had things gone well, Mikleo would have grown up with Sorey.

Had things gone well, Sorey could have fallen in love with _him_ , Mikleo, instead of _her_ , Luzrov Rulay.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

He sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands, and began to sob.

* * *

Sorey lay back in his bed, frowning as his fifth call to Luzrov failed to patch through. He glanced at the clock—10:54, said the impassive red display, and he sighed deeply. Luzrov and her mother had left a few hours ago—7:45, he remembered, and he knew that it wouldn't have taken them long to get home.

He was worried about her. She hadn't texted, or called. They had parted on a sober tone, Luzrov’s smile not quite reaching her eyes as she said her goodbyes. He hadn't touched her since he nearly kissed her, but he wanted to at the very least hug her. To somehow get rid of the sadness that crossed her expression every time she and Sorey grew closer.

He groaned. What was wrong? Why was she so _sad_ about him? Did she not like him?

Sorey buried his face in his stuffed dolphin.

She couldn't at least _hate_ him. She told him she was a big fan. But that wasn't enough.

Did she _like_ him? She, at least, _seemed_ to. She was leaning in when he was about to kiss her.

Sorey whined, and rolled around in bed. What was he going to _do_?

His world suddenly tilted, and he yelled when he realised he had rolled right out of bed. He landed heavily on the ground, and he groaned weakly, only barely hearing the knock at his door.

“ _Sorey, my boy, go to sleep_.” Zenrus said through the door. “ _You have a live stage tomorrow, and it won't do to have a sleepy act opener._ ”

“Yes, gramps,” Sorey flatly replied, begrudgingly getting back into bed. He settled down, looking at the dolphin plush beside him. “Luzrov,” he sighed, as if it was her he was talking to instead of his childhood toy. “Please tell me how to help you.”

He fell asleep much later that night, dreaming of amethyst eyes filled with tears, a little boy’s sobs, and the grand seraph’s name repeated in his mind over and over again like a forgotten lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I JUST SAW YURI!!! ON ICE AND IT IS DESTROYING ME


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo hadn't answered her text, as he usually did. He couldn't be still asleep—he was an early riser, even on weekends, and Sorey’s performance had been at 10.
> 
> It was nearing lunch, now, and Mikleo had yet to reply to her text, or even come online for chat.
> 
> Alisha was worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhHHHHH BOY it's a little late today lmao my uploading is erratic hahah
> 
> my brother was eating up the bandwidth so i waited for him to stop before uploading to make sure it would patch through, haha. i'd hate fixing the whole thing all over again. :'''^)))
> 
> so now we get on to Alisha's side of things!!!!! and a better explanation of past things!!!! 
> 
> it's not as cute as it usually is, but i don't think it's as heavy angst, either. anyway, enjoy!
> 
> btw, thank you all so very much for reading so far, I can't reply to all the comments because they'd probably clog up emails a-and i end up saying the same stuff over,, , , ,, , ,but I'm truly grateful for all the support I'm getting. Thank you all for the love!

Mikleo woke up the next day to realise that no, he wasn't on the floor like he remembered where he fell asleep, and instead he was on his bed, still in his mother’s old dress, wrapped in his sheets. He sat up, feeling his eyes hurting from all the crying he did the night before, and begrudgingly got out of bed. He cleaned himself up, wincing when he saw his smudged makeup, and eventually changed into a comfortable shirt and a pair of shorts.

Praying to all the seraphim—and his namesake, for good measure—his uncle was out, Mikleo ventured outside the room.

The seraphim were merciful. The living room downstairs was deserted, and so was the second floor corridor, but he could hear someone in the kitchen—his mother.

He headed downstairs to see Muse making pancakes, and she turned to look at him. He couldn't be too surprised to see her eyes were puffy like his, and she gave him a tired smile.

“Good morning, honey.” She greeted, finishing the pancakes she made and transferred them onto a blue plate at the table.

Mikleo gave her a tiny smile, and looked around for Michael.

“He left early.” She told him, already knowing the question he didn't want to ask. “I made your favourite.”

He gave her a weak smile. “Thanks.”

They sat down together at the table, and they ate in comfortable silence.

When Muse finished her breakfast, she put her fork down. “Now you know the truth.”

Mikleo sighed deeply.

“Yes.” He lowered his head. “So Father was Selene’s bodyguard.”

Muse’s expression was pained, but she nodded. “He was shot when they were on tour abroad. Someone tried to kill Selene, and he happened to stand in the bullet’s way.”

Mikleo deflated. “That's so… terrible.”

Muse nodded mutely. “I don't blame Selene for it, but I couldn't go back to Elysia Entertainment after that. Everything reminded me of your father. In my grief, I cut ties off with Selene, too, but she still looked for me.” Her eyes welled with tears. “She believed in me, even after everyone else said I left because of her.”

“Mother…” Mikleo held her shaking hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and she kissed his hair.

“I've been honest with you about your father the whole time. You know you were born out of wedlock, but you know I don't care about that.”

Mikleo smiled at her. “So do I.”

She hugged him close.

“Mikleo, you're such a good boy.” She sighed, blinking back her tears. “I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

“I can well imagine.” Mikleo said warmly, and she pulled away to cup his face in her hands.

“Mikleo.” She sighed fondly. “Are you okay? Did Michael hurt you?”

“Nothing I can't handle.” He lied, thinking about the night before. The way he sobbed on the ground, repeating Michael’s words in his head over and over.

 _You look ridiculous._ He had said. _You are not to see this Sorey boy again._

Mikleo knew he would simply _break_.

Muse frowned. She always knew when he lied to her, but back then, she would chuckle knowingly, and poke his nose. Now, she simply frowned.

“I'm so sorry this had to happen to you.” She said softly. “I don't know if Michael will be out the whole day, but I heard from Lailah that Sorey will perform today. Do you want to—”

Mikleo shook his head slowly, smiling sadly.

“… Not today.”

 _You look ridiculous_ , Michael had said.

Muse deflated, but she nodded. “The piano, then?”

Mikleo smiled a little more honestly at that. “Okay.”

 _You look ridiculous,_ Michael had said.

But Sorey’s face replaced Michael’s, and Mikleo couldn't get it out of his mind.

 _You look ridiculous_ , Sorey said in his head, and it made Mikleo believe saying goodbye was that much easier.

* * *

“You. Get over here.”

Rose hadn't even changed out of her costume, the ribbons and stars on her shorts a little more lacklustre than when she first wore them, when she ambushed Sorey backstage, with a little help from Dezel. The man had blocked Sorey from entering his dressing room, locking his cousin in (“Dezel, what the _hell_ are you and Rose planning to do with my little Sheps?” Zaveid had demanded past Lailah’s frantic yelling,) and practically manhandled Sorey to where Rose was waiting for him in the corner of the backstage.

Sorey flushed, shame colouring his cheeks, and Rose bit her lip.

Damn it, Sorey was _cute_ , but she couldn't get distracted.

“What was up with that performance?” she demanded, and Sorey tried to look innocently confused, but Rose pinched his cheek. “Sorey, you weren’t giving it your all today.”

“W-was I?” Sorey stammered nervously, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _Sorey_ ,” Rose sighed exasperatedly. “Is this about Luzrov?” She had to cut to the chase. Her encore performance was in five minutes. Sorey flushed deeply, and swallowed nervously.

“Yes.” He admitted. “We, uh. Nearly kissed yesterday.”

Rose’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Holy _shit_. Oh my—seraphim, Maotelus, whatever—oh, man, _Sorey_!” She cackled. “ _Now_ you’re talking! Putting on the moves on Luzrov! Damn!”

“Rose.” Sorey firmly said, gripping her shoulders. “I said _nearly_.” He deflated, and Rose’s joy immediately turned to concern. “She… pulled away at the last minute.”

“Damn.” She shook her head. “That’s gotta suck.”

“Yeah…” Sorey rubbed his arm nervously. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Rose frowned. “Um… maybe you read the situation wrong?” She ventured, but he shook his head.

“I don't think so.” His blush deepened. “She looked like she was going to kiss me back, since she was leaning forward too.”

“Huh.” Rose frowned. “And what about your Mikleo problem?”

Sorey sighed. “No luck. I hadn't had the chance to ask Luzrov about it,”

“So you forgot,” Rose interjected easily.

“ _And_ ,” Sorey continued, “I haven't really looked him up yet.”

“Oh, right.” She snapped her fingers. “After my encore, I'll show you. Got a photo of him on my phone.”

“That's a _little_ creepy, Rose.” Sorey laughed nervously, and she smirked at him.

“Says the guy who saved all of Luzrov’s selfies on his phone.”

Sorey fell silent, flustered, but she laughed and patted him heavily. “No worries.” She said easily.

“Now, about your little Luzrov problem, I think I have an idea.”

“An… idea?”

Rose winked at him. “If your calls can't reach her, there's always some other way.”

Sorey blinked. “I… don't get it.”

She snickered. “You said she's a big fan, right? She'll be watching. She _is_ watching.”

Sorey paled. “Then that means… she saw…”

“Yeah, probably.” Rose shrugged. “That means she saw how badly you're affected by it. How much she means to you.” She slung her arm over Sorey’s shoulders. “But hey. Sometimes there are girls that need a little blunt talk.”

“Blunt… talk.”

“I _mean_ , Sorey, you can always use EAX Stage to tell her how you feel. She's watching you, she's gotta hear what you have to say.”

Sorey flushed. “Y-you're right.”

“So go.” She grinned at him. “Worry about Mikleo later. Luzrov now. We can deal with things one at a time.”

Sorey sighed, and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Oof!” Rose grinned, and she hugged him back. “You'll be fine, Sorey. Just wait up for me, okay? I have to go now.”

Sorey nodded, letting her go, and watched her hurry away. Dezel hung back, crossing his arms as Sorey turned to look at him.

“Um, Dezel—”

“Rose has this down.” He said simply, crossing his arms. “Put a little more trust in her.”

“That's not what I'm worrying about.” Sorey smiled weakly.

“It's his face, then.” Dezel deadpanned. “Worrying too much about it won't do you any good.”

Sorey sighed. “You're right. Thanks, Dezel.”

The bodyguard simply huffed. “Hold out your hands.” He pulled out a small packet of homemade apple gels from his pocket, and after finding them, dropped it in Sorey’s hands. Sorey lit up, and he looked at Dezel, who was trying not to face him. “All of them are for you. Don't give Zaveid any.”

Sorey lit up. “Thanks, Dezel. You're really kind.”

Dezel simply lowered his hat, grunting, and Sorey hurried away back to his dressing room. He was immediately fussed over by Lailah, and Zaveid had tried taking some of his gels, but he didn't mind as much.

He pulled them into a hug, surprising them both, and he sighed deeply.

“I'm really, really grateful to have met all of you.” He said warmly, and Lailah and Zaveid shared a look of surprise, quickly melting into affection.

“And so are we.” Lailah agreed, hugging Sorey back. Zaveid gave him a one-armed squeeze, and pulled away to grin at him.

“At the closing, Sheps, you gotta give it your all, okay?” He said, and Sorey nodded, moisture collecting in his eyes.

“Yeah.” He replied. “Sorry I made you all worry.”

* * *

Alisha hadn't heard from Mikleo since that Friday, and while she knew he was probably taking a well-needed break over the weekend, she would at least make sure to text him once in a while.

 _Especially_ when Sorey’s performance that morning had been a little… lacklustre.

She sighed, hugging her pillow close as she looked at her phone. Mikleo hadn't answered her text, as he usually did. He couldn't be still asleep—he was an early riser, even on weekends, and Sorey’s performance had been at 10.

It was nearing lunch, now, and Mikleo had yet to reply to her text, or even come online for chat.

Alisha was worried about him. He had been on and off sleep for the past week, more tired one minute and energised the next. It felt like Mikleo had been on a particularly confusing roller coaster ride, and it seemed to have stemmed from meeting that family friend of his, Rey.

A maid peered into her room after a polite knock.

“Miss Alisha, it's time for lunch.”

“O-oh, I'll be right down.” She nodded, turning to look at her laptop one last time to see the same screen—Mikleo, still offline, the Sorey forums and Twitter groups abuzz at what could be wrong with him. She shook her head and headed out after the maid, looking at her phone again, fruitlessly waiting for Mikleo’s reply.

_Sorey seems to be under the weather today._

She had texted that immediately after Sorey’s performance, and even before that she had messaged him about Sorey’s live stage. Mikleo was always such a good sport about her mild obsession with Sorey—she was glad he played along and watched his shows with her over the years she had gotten into him. Now, at this sudden change in behaviour, it made her worry about him.

She sent him another text.

_Mikleo, are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to? I'm right here if you need help._

Alisha put a smile on her face when her maid looked at her worriedly, shaking her head to reassure her, and she nodded and walked onward. She looked back down at her phone and frowned at her Twitter feed.

@lottec: _but what if like. he's running into problems with Luzrov? #EAXStage #sorluz_

She hadn't realised Lotte was in the popular tweet feed for the hashtag. She frowned, and looked at the replies that followed after.

_Love problems? Who does Luzrov think she is?_

_omg!!!!!!! why would anyone want to hurt sorey???_

_Oh, maotelus, I'm trying not to hate her, but damn._

Alisha sighed deeply. They couldn't just _hate_ on her without knowing the whole story. That wasn't fair to Luzrov.

@diphda_ali: _@lottec there's no way Luzrov would hurt Sorey! it's obvious she likes him!_

@lottec: _@diphda_ali right right????? but you'd have to wonder why Sorey's so upset…_

Alisha shook her head. It _couldn't_ have been Luzrov who hurt him. If he was hurt at all. Maybe Sorey just wasn't feeling well.

She made her way to the dining room, greeting her parents politely before tucking into her meal. Her phone buzzed beside her and she lit up, only to deflate when she saw it was a Twitter notification.

@lottec: _@diphda_ali omg gurl call me a conspiracy theorist but what if like. Mikleo was related to Luzrov!!!!!_

Alisha blinked at her tweet, before sending back a reply.

@diphda_ali: _@lottec no way. Mikleo already told me he didn't know her._

@lottec: _@diphda_ali yeahhhhh but what if she's his sister or cousin or something and he has to keep it under wraps??????_

Before Alisha could reply, Lotte tweeted again.

@lottec: _@diphda_ali cmonnnnnn you're friends, just ask him!_

She frowned. She'd been to Mikleo’s house before, and she was completely sure he was an only child. He lived with his uncle and mother, and that was as far as she knew about his family life. He kept quiet about it, mostly, and she respectfully had not tried to pry.

Still, her curiosity was piqued—Rulay was a pretty uncommon surname, and she hadn't heard from Mikleo. She could kill two birds with one stone this way.

@diphda_ali: _@lottec fine. I'll go see him today._

And that was that, she thought to herself, moving back to the Twitter hashtag for that day’s Elysia AX Stage, and she knew she shouldn't have.

_that luzrov girl is such a bitch!!!_

_who dares hurt sorey? wth??? she shouldn't have showed up!_

There was a tweet full of knife emojis, and Luzrov’s name.

_Luzrov doesn't deserve Sorey!!!_

_man the commercial is gonna be shitty I can already tell…_

Alisha’s hand balled into a fist. How could they? How could they say such terrible things about someone they'd never even met?

“Alisha, are you alright?” Her mother asked, and she plastered a smile on her face.

“O-oh, I'm fine.” She stammered. “I just… I'm worried about Mikleo, I haven't heard from him since Friday.”

“Maybe he's just taking a break this weekend.”

She looked down at her phone.

She had wanted to meet Luzrov simply to know what kind of a person she was, the one person Sorey loved more than anything in the whole world, but now… She wanted to meet her to tell her she was supporting her all the way, and that she didn't deserve all these hateful comments at her.

“M-may I go over to Mikleo’s house this afternoon?” She asked shyly, and her mother chuckled.

“You're such a good friend, Alisha.” She said warmly. “Of course you can. Bring with you some sweets, as well.”

She lit up and nodded. “Thank you!” She hurried to finish her lunch, and got up to get herself ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: muse can't carry mikleo by herself, so who...?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got any other photos of Mikleo?”
> 
> “Hey, the Scattered Bones are _investigating bodies_ , not stalkers.” Rose deadpanned, and Sorey laughed sheepishly. She suddenly grinned, however, and nodded. “But yeah. I've got one more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMMMmmMMMmm!!!!boi!!!!!! yuri on ice is destroying me!!!!!! i keep watching the episodes on repeat, help. :^)))
> 
> to those who are worried about this fic, though, don't worry, since I'm nearly done typing the whole thing up, lmao. I posted [a preview](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/151771320323/laughs-symmetrically-so-tomorrows-update-more) yesterday, too. 
> 
> anyway!!!!! looks like these kids are starting to get on to something!!!! oh my gosh!!!!!! 
> 
> for those wondering what mikleo was playing, it's [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k8yZJqH95c). it has a significance later on. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Muse watched Mikleo sadly as he stumbled over the riff in his piece for the umpteenth time that afternoon alone. She was seated on the couch, cradling a lukewarm mug of tea in her hands as Mikleo played the piano, and she winced when he slammed his hands down on the keys in frustration.

“I can't get it to work.” He said, his voice strained. “I've practised playing slowly, and it worked out fine, but then at actual tempo…”

He shook his head and scribbled a few notes in the margin of his already messy music sheets, and tried again.

Muse winced at the sound of a bad note. Another failure.

“Mikleo, maybe it's time to take a break.” She said gently. “You've been at this all morning.”

Mikleo shook his head. “I'm fine.”

Muse began to speak, when the doorbell rang. She jumped slightly, fearing the worst as she reluctantly got up.

The piano started up again behind her as she answered the door, and much to her surprise, Alisha stood at the porch, holding a small basket of sweets in her hands.

“H-hello, Miss Muse.” She greeted timidly, smiling at her. “Is Mikleo home?”

The jarring sound of his hands slamming on the piano’s keys made the two of them jump, and Muse smiled at her apologetically.

“I hope it's not too much to ask you to calm him down.” She said, and Alisha nodded.

“Mother and father had me bring sweets.” She held the basket up, and Muse nodded, letting her inside.

“Mikleo, honey,” Muse called as Alisha took her shoes off. “Alisha’s here to see you.”

Mikleo hurried to the door, eyes wide. “Alisha.”

“Hi.” She smiled. “You weren't replying to my texts, so I got worried.”

Mikleo deflated, and he ran his hand through his hair. “O-oh, I'm so sorry, I…”

She shook her head. “I'm sure you have your reasons.” She said. “But we have to hurry—I don't want to miss Sorey’s live stage ending!”

She excitedly grabbed his hands, and pulled him along to his room. “Miss Muse, I'll keep him busy!”

“Thank you, Alisha.” Muse chuckled over Mikleo’s stammered protests. “I'll make you two snacks while you watch.”

Alisha gave her a bright smile, before she pulled Mikleo upstairs into his room.

“Alisha—”

She held his shoulders.

“Mikleo, are you alright?” She asked sternly, her expression set. “You haven't been doing great for the past week, and I'm worried about you.”

Mikleo sighed, and he took her hands off his shoulders.

“I've… been going through a lot.” He winced, when he heard her phone ding, and Alisha jumped. She checked her screen and she lit up. “What is it?”

“Sorey's coming onstage!” She excitedly said, “Do you think you can boot your laptop in time?”

Mikleo shook his head. “The TV downstairs…”

“Let's hurry.” She grasped his wrist. “But you're still going to tell me what's wrong, alright? We’re friends, Mikleo. You can trust me.”

Mikleo’s chest ached.

“Thanks, Alisha.”

She gave him a kind smile, and they hurried downstairs. He managed a laugh when Alisha fumbled with the remote, but they managed to change the channel to the Elysia AX Stage show, and the two settled down on the couch as Muse put down two glasses of orange juice and the madeleines Alisha brought over on the coffee table. She sat down on the armchair next to them, chuckling fondly.

“Just in time,” Alisha sighed happily, when Sorey bounced onstage from behind it, grinning brightly. Beside her Mikleo held his chest, and a flush crossed his cheeks.

Even if he _did_ feel bad, Sorey’s smile always, _always_ brought happiness to him.

“ _Hey everyone!_ ” He cheerfully greeted, and the crowd _roared_. “ _So sorry about the first performance, I dunno what came over me!_ ”

Mikleo paused at that, and he cocked his head at Alisha.

“Oh, that's right.” Alisha nodded, “Sorey’s opening performance was pretty…” she paused, carefully considering her words, “… Lacking.”

“Oh.” Mikleo gaped back up at Sorey on the screen. Had he… upset him?

“ _But I'm okay now!_ ” Sorey winked, and Alisha squealed. “ _I'm sorry for worrying everyone._ ” He waved his hands, and struck a pose. “ _And I'm here to make it all better!_ ”

The music began to play behind him, and Alisha began to sing along. Mikleo was content to watch Sorey sing and dance on stage, smiling sadly. It really suited Sorey to be on stage. It was so natural for him to perform, to do something he really loved, and he knew better than to make that experience worse for him.

 _Sorey’s not just his image_ , he had said. He was more than that, and that's what frightened him so much.

“ _Smile, you mean the world to me!_ ”

Mikleo blinked moisture out of his eyes as Sorey looked into the camera and smiled warmly as he sang.

How he wanted to believe that. How he _wished_ it could be true.

Sorey ended the song with a jump, confetti bursting behind him, and the audience gave him thunderous applause. Sorey stood there in the middle, grinning widely, as he panted softly, catching his breath. The emcee got ready to speak, when he held his hand up, and stepped forward on stage.

The room fell silent, and the camera panned to focus on Sorey.

“ _Luzrov, hi._ ” He said to the camera, and the crowd tittered in anticipation. “ _I know we just saw each other yesterday, but I wanted to say hello again._ ”

Alisha blushed, cupping her face in her hands. “Oh, Sorey, that's so sweet of him!”

Mikleo remained rooted to the spot, as if Sorey’s eyes were keeping him petrified.

“ _I'm sorry I upset you. I was out of line._ ”

The crowd exploded into gasps. Alisha gaped. Mikleo’s blood froze.

“ _But_ — _I_ —” Sorey seemed to hesitate, and suddenly Rose ran out from backstage to sling her arm over his shoulder.

“ _You can do it, Sorey!_ ” She grinned brightly.

Sorey smiled at her thankfully and looked back at the camera, determination shining in his eyes.

“ _Luzrov Rulay, I…_ ” he took a deep breath. “ _I really, really like you. I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted you to know what I meant with my actions, and I want you to know I never intended to hurt or scare you._ ”

It felt like he was looking right into Mikleo’s eyes as he spoke, and Mikleo felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

“ _I really like you. I know it's kind of… really… bad that I'm telling you this through live TV, but my calls wouldn't patch through, and you don't have social media accounts._ ” Sorey blushed adorably. “ _I, uh. I've run out of things I could say._ ” He laughed sheepishly. “ _I'll see you this Friday._ ”

He gave the camera a wave, and hand in hand with Rose, the two of them hurried backstage.

The emcee came back into view, grinning widely.

“ _Oh, my!_ ” She cooed, “ _Miss Luzrov, you lucky girl!_ ” She waved a finger at the camera. “ _That was an absolutely adorable end to today’s Elysia AX Stage. Come back next week!_ ”

Alisha turned the TV off, sighing happily.

“That was absolutely—” Alisha began, smiling widely, when she turned to look at Mikleo. She gasped, and hurried to get her handkerchief. “Mikleo, you're crying!”

Mikleo hadn't realised he'd been crying until Alisha had dabbed at his eyes with her handkerchief.

“Oh…” he said simply, as Alisha wiped his tears away. “I… I don't know… what came over me.”  

Alisha looked at him pityingly, and she cupped his cheek in her hand.

“This is what I was talking about.” She said, and she was dimly aware of Muse excusing herself to leave. “Mikleo, is something wrong? Is it Sorey?”

“A-Alisha, I have something to tell you.” He stuttered, pulling away from her.

She nodded nervously, her expression set.

“I… like… Sorey.” Mikleo confessed, and Alisha’s expression lit up.

“Oh, my goodness.” She breathed, and she took Mikleo’s hands in hers. “You like him too! That's why you always watched his live stages with me!”

Mikleo blushed. “You introduced me to him and I… sort of just…” he lowered his head. “Fell in love.”

She swooned, and shook their hands together. “That's wonderful!” She delightedly cheered, “Mikleo, you've made me incredibly happy!” She pulled him into a hug. “You've held it so close to yourself for so long—I've always worried our conversations were one-sided!”

“I… had a rep to maintain.” He weakly reasoned, patting her back. “And, um… that's not all.”

Alisha cocked her head at him, and he blushed deeply.

“Alisha, you've been my friend ever since we were children. I'm going to tell you my biggest secret. Can I trust you to keep it for me?”

She nodded determinedly. “Of course.”

“O-okay, wait here.”

Mikleo shakily got up, and hurried upstairs to his room.

Inside, he hurried to his closet, where he saw that whoever it was that brought him to bed also put his wig—still in a braid—inside as well. He took a deep breath, and picked it up.

It was time to tell her the truth.

* * *

“Sorey, oh my goodness!” Lailah hurried to him when he and Rose made it back to their dressing rooms. “Your speech! That…”

Sorey blushed deeply. “Sorry, I just had to.” He scratched the back of his head. “Luzrov wouldn't receive my calls or reply to my texts, so I…” he gestured weakly at a proud Rose. “She suggested it.”

Zaveid laughed, not cruelly. “You're a PR nightmare, Sheps.” He ruffled Sorey’s hair. “You're lucky you're cute and sweet.”

Sorey smiled at him sheepishly.

Lailah sighed. “Well, so long as Zenrus isn't blowing my phone up with calls, I suppose it's alright.” She smiled. “But on another note, that was a stunning performance. The improvement from your first one was very apparent, Sorey!”

Sorey beamed as she hugged him. “I'm very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Lailah.”

Rose cleared her throat. “Before Dezel and I go, I wanna show something to Sorey, if that's okay with you.”

“Oh, of course.” Lailah nodded, pulling away from him. “Sorey, please be back soon, alright? You have training in an hour.”

“Yep, sure thing.” Sorey smiled at her, and he hurried after Rose into her changing room. He found her digging around her bag as Dezel lounged about on the couch, absently toying with Rose’s old puppy plush next to him. “Hi, Dezel.”

The man gave him a wordless nod.

“Here it is!” Rose crowed triumphantly, holding up her phone like an archeological find, or treasure. “C’mere, Sorey. I'll show you what Mikleo looks like.”

She beckoned him over with her free hand as she unlocked her phone, before holding it up to show him a photo of a bespectacled pale-haired boy, his hair slicked aside as he played the piano. His eyes were closed, feeling his music deeply as he played, and Sorey wondered if the melody he was playing was a sad one, or a joyous one. Still, it made him look so _refined_ , and he dimly thought to himself that this Mikleo and Luzrov would make such a fine pair.

“He looks… cool.” Sorey commented, and Rose snorted.

“Felice said his show cost a fortune to go to.” She smirked. “Lucky that Eguille was a tech supplier there, so she got free seats from the back. You know how she likes classic stuff.”

Sorey chuckled softly. “Do you have any other pictures?”

Rose elbowed him, grinning knowingly, and Sorey elbowed her back good-naturedly.

“Here's another.” She swiped at her screen, and this time it was a photo of the same boy, walking alongside a blonde girl down the street. The two of them were in their uniforms, and Sorey recognised the one the blonde girl was wearing.

“Ladylake Academy.” He said, and Rose nodded.

“Yep, they're students there.” She said, “The blonde girl is super cute, holy shit. I really gotta meet her sometime.”

Sorey shook his head fondly, before carefully looking at Mikleo. He had a gentle smile on his face as the girl talked, and—

Sorey paused, and zoomed in on the blonde.

“Hey, hey! I already called dibs on her!” Rose protested, but Sorey pulled out his phone to compare Luzrov’s selfie with her friend at lunch.

He put his phone side to side with Rose’s, and Rose paused. “Is that from Luzrov?” She asked, and Sorey nodded.

“I knew it.” He said, as he compared the photos. “Her name is Alisha.”

“Holy shit, Sorey.” Rose gaped. “How do _you_ know?”

“Luzrov told me.” He replied, finding another photo of Luzrov, settling on their selfie the first time they met. “She said Alisha was a friend of hers.”

“Hm, so she and Mikleo here share _that_ connection.” Rose hummed, as Sorey put their phones side to side again.

“Got any other photos of Mikleo?”

“Hey, the Scattered Bones are _investigating bodies,_ not stalkers.” Rose deadpanned, and Sorey laughed sheepishly. She suddenly grinned, however, and nodded. “But yeah. I've got one more.”

She swiped at her phone again, and this time it was a photo of Mikleo at Dumnonia Museum, all by himself, absorbed in looking at a mural—the same mural of the Shepherd where Luzrov had told Sorey how much she loved the Shepherd Sorey.

The photo was taken from behind another display,  but his face could be seen clearly enough.

The curve of his cheeks, the soft swish of his pale hair—

Sorey’s world came to a halt when he looked at painfully familiar violet eyes.

There was no mistaking them.

“So, Sorey? Ring any bells?” Rose asked, and Sorey shakily shook his head.

“Let me, uh… think about it. Can you send these to me?”

Rose cocked her head at him, but she nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” She paused. “You okay, Sorey?”

“H-huh?” Sorey blinked at her, before nodding. “Ye-yeah. I'm fine.” He moved past her out of her room. “See you, Rose.”

“See… ya…” Rose slowly said as the door shut behind him.

Outside, Sorey leant against her door, shock clear in his mind.

Luzrov’s face. Mikleo’s face. Their _eyes_. Their friend Alisha. The uniform. The pianist.

The couldn't be the _same person_ , could they?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luzrov… Rulay?” She weakly said, but she shook her head.
> 
> “It's me, Alisha.” She said. “Mikleo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bRUH, ,, , , BRO, ,, , , GOLLY GOSH, , ,, , MY BRETHREN,, ,, ,,, , , , THE TIME HAS ARRIVED,, ,, , , IT'S THE SIXTEENTH CHAPTER,, , ,, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FIC IS SO FUCKING LONG,, , ,, , ,, DEAR GOOD SERAPHIM,, , , , ,IT TURNED INTO A MONSTER
> 
> anyway haha here's the chapter all y'all ahve been waiting for lmao the next update is this thursday becase fml @ school it's really hecking me up guys :^)))))))) i should invest more time in schoolwork, damn it.
> 
> once again,, , ,thanky ou to all that commented on this fic, holy shit y'all are the best,, , ,, anyway,,, , , ,please enjoy,,, , ,

“Alisha.”

The blonde girl stopped humming Sorey’s song, perking up when she heard Mikleo’s voice. She turned around, and completely _froze._

That was _not_ Mikleo standing behind her at the foot of the staircase.

It was Luzrov Rulay, beautiful and elegant, walking towards her shyly, wearing their school uniform.

“Luzrov… Rulay?” She weakly said, but she shook her head.

“It's me, Alisha.” She said. “Mikleo.”

Alisha gaped at him as he carefully pulled his wig off, her eyes widening gradually as the braid dropped to the ground.

“Luzrov… Mikleo…” Alisha sighed weakly. “I should have known.”

Mikleo bit his lip, sitting down next to her carefully, as if she was a spooked animal ready to bolt, and waited for her to speak.

Alisha looked at him carefully, before gradually smiling.

“You know, Mila was right about you looking really pretty in a dress.” She laughed weakly, and Mikleo's eyes widened.

“You're… not mad?”

“Surprised, yes. Mad? Never.” She smiled at him kindly. “You're my friend, Mikleo, and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, least of all Sorey.”

He felt his eyes prickle with tears, and he hugged her tightly.

“Thank the seraphim, Alisha. Thank _you_.”

She sighed, and hugged him back. “So, Luzrov Rulay, huh?”

“My father’s name.” Mikleo smiled. “First thing I could think of.”

Alisha giggled, and pulled back. “Does Sorey know?”

Mikleo deflated. “No.”

“Oh.” Alisha frowned. “But you _will_ tell him?”

“After the shoot.” Mikleo promised. “So if anything goes sour, at least the commercial’s done.”

“Which I'm guessing is next Friday.” Alisha hummed, and Mikleo nodded. “Alright, I'll vouch for you on Friday, if people ask.” Mikleo looked relieved, and she patted his arm. “But _still_ . I can't believe you actually _met_ Sorey! That Sorey _kissed_ you!”

He knew she meant the first time they met, when Sorey kissed his cheek, but his mind flashed back to the time when they were alone together in Sorey's room. He flushed deeply, and Alisha gasped softly.

“Or did you kiss _elsewhere_?” She asked in a hushed tone, as if the whole world was listening in on their conversation.

“N-no!” Mikleo stammered. “W-we didn't.”

Alisha blinked at him, but eventually she nodded. “Alright…” she trailed off, pausing before continuing, “Mikleo… Sorey _really_ likes you.”

Mikleo sighed deeply. “I know.” He looked at the TV witheringly. “But… he thinks I'm a girl.”

“When you tell him the truth, he'll look past that, I'm sure of it.” Alisha had determination sparkling in her eyes. “Sorey is Sorey, after all.”

Mikleo deflated against the couch. “I don't know, Alisha, anything could go wrong when I tell him.”

“Be a little more positive.” She encouraged him. “You know Sorey’s better than that.” She patted his arm. “And if things go well, why don't you bring him to the school festival next month?” She tapped her chin in thought. “I know he's homeschooled, so he might want to see what that's like.”

Mikleo groaned. “Yeah, he did say he wanted to go.” He rubbed his arm. “I'm just… not too sure about the whole ‘I'm-really-a-boy’ thing.”

Alisha gave him a supportive smile. “Things will work out.” She said. “Don't you worry about anything.”

Mikleo smiled back at her. “Thanks, Alisha. Let me just change out of this.” He chuckled, getting up, and she nodded.

“I'll be right here,” she said, “And while I'm here, we might as well discuss our plans for the school festival.”

* * *

“Gramps!”

Sorey burst into his adoptive grandfather’s room, eyes wild, his feather ear cuffs standing up straight and his hair as messy as it could get. He had bolted straight from his training session (he felt only half-embarrassed for leaving Atakk hanging like that, but he had _business_ to attend) right home when he heard Lailah say that Zenrus had come home from his recent meeting for another talent in the agency.

Zenrus looked up from his cup of tea, unperturbed, as down the hall Sorey could hear Atakk, Zaveid and Lailah yelling after him.

“Shut the door, my boy. Can't have them catching you.” He said calmly, and Sorey hurriedly nodded, locking the door behind him. “Now, what is it?”

Sorey lost all his bravado the moment Zenrus asked his question, and he looked at him nervously. He took a deep breath, and sat down across his adoptive grandfather.

“Luzrov isn't a girl, isn't she.”

Zenrus’s eyes widened, and he spit out his tea at Sorey. Sorey winced, grateful the tea wasn't scalding, and Zenrus choked. The brunet hurried to get up, pouring him a glass of water and he offered it to his grandfather, panicked.

“G-gramps!” He gasped, as Zenrus slowly calmed down. “A-are you okay?”

“Don't—don't,” Zenrus dissolved into laughter, slapping his forehead. “Oh, you and your mother really are astute in your own ways.”

Sorey cocked his head at him. “Gramps, what are you talking about?”

“Yes.” Zenrus smiled knowingly at him, “Luzrov Rulay is not a girl.” He snickered. “I never said he was.”

Sorey paused. That was right. Zenrus never used female pronouns for Luzrov. He blushed deeply. “I should've noticed.” He said.

“It's alright.” Zenrus chuckled. “So, how did you come to know?” He took another careful sip of tea. “Muse is an _excellent_ stylist. Her son could've fooled me if I didn't know her.”

“Rose helped.” Sorey scratched the back of his head. “Remember when I told you about me remembering a name?” Zenrus nodded. “Mikleo. I had her look for a Mikleo, and she found this student named Mikleo Rulay.”

“Ah, the Scattered Bones. Always a trustworthy band, that.” Zenrus nodded.

Sorey flushed as he continued. “I asked her for pictures, and… I put two and two together.”

“Couldn't she have been someone who just looked a lot like him?” Zenrus grinned.

“No.” Sorey firmly shook his head. “I would know. They have the same eyes. Not just the colour—but…” he hesitated. “Everything.”

Zenrus smiled knowingly. “Does that change anything?” He asked.

“N-no, not really.” Sorey scratched his cheek. “I mean, I _am_ a little surprised Luzrov’s not a girl and her—uh, _his_ —real name is Mikleo, but it's not like _that's_ a big deal. In the end, he's still the same person I met all those years ago.”

“Indeed.” Zenrus nodded. “You've grown up nicely, Sorey.” He patted Sorey’s cheek. “Selene would be proud of you.”

Sorey gave him a soft smile. “Thanks, gramps.” He said. “But… what about Mikleo? Why did he…”

“Pretend to be a girl?” Zenrus chuckled. “Well, you _did_ think he was a girl. Perhaps he and his mother didn't want to shock you too much.”

Sorey frowned, and crossed his arms. “I should tell him.”

“In time.” Zenrus nodded. “But for now, I trust you will keep Mikleo’s secret safe. The public still knows him as Luzrov Rulay, and one revelation after another would be hard to control.” He snickered. “ _Especially_ after your… heartfelt confession on live television.”

Sorey blushed deeply. “Got it, gramps.” He paused. “Is that why Mikleo was so upset? About us growing closer?” Zenrus raised an eyebrow at him. “I-I just…” he pouted. “Mikleo always seemed so sad immediately after we get close to each other. Is he self-conscious about him being a boy?”

“He probably thinks you'd hate him if you found out.” Zenrus nodded. “His father was neurotic like that.”

“His father?” Sorey cocked his head. “You know Mikleo’s parents?”

“Of course.” Zenrus laughed warmly. “I had to know all of my talent’s staff, including her bodyguard and stylist.”

“Bodyguard and…” Sorey’s eyes widened. “Mom knew Mikleo’s parents!”

“Yes.” Zenrus nodded. “Selene once had employed Muse as her stylist, and Luzrov as her bodyguard.”

“… Luzrov?”

“Mikleo’s father. It's the name that really tipped me off to the truth.” He sighed fondly. “When I heard the news from Lailah that you had found your Cinderella named Luzrov Rulay, I _knew_ you found the right person. I knew Mikleo when he was a little boy.”

“Who somehow ended up shooting a commercial with me as kids.” Sorey nodded.

“Yes. Selene had invited Muse, long retired from her stylist job, over to her shoot to do her makeup, for old times’ sake. She brought little Mikleo along with her, and you were absolutely smitten with him.” Zenrus chuckled when Sorey’s cheeks darkened with embarrassment. “However, the same could not be said of the little Mikleo. He was frightened to death of the set, and when the girl who was supposed to partner with you failed to show up, Selene asked Muse to let Mikleo shoot the commercial in her stead.”

“But you said…” Sorey trailed off. “ _Oh_.”

Zenrus hummed, smiling. “You know the rest.”

“Mikleo had been so scared. He wouldn't stop crying, even when Mom helped her stylist put him in the dress. No one could calm him down.” Sorey’s eyes were shining with tears.

“No one,” Zenrus agreed, “But you, Sorey.”

“I took him to the side and sang a song to him, just like what Mom did for me.” He breathed. “I calmed him down, and…”

_Mikleo’s sniffles abated slowly, and he looked up at Sorey with a shaky pout._

_“Th-thank you…” he weakly said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand ineffectively. Sorey shook his head and offered his handkerchief, wiping away his tears for him._

_“I hope you're feeling better.” He said kindly, taking Mikleo’s hands. “Mom always sang to me when I got scared or upset.”_

_Mikleo nodded, his hair swishing as he bobbed his head. “You have a nice voice.”_

_Sorey blushed, and he scratched his cheek bashfully. “I, uh. Like singing.”_

_Mikleo hummed, and leaned against him. “I like your singing.” He said. “I'd like to hear it all the time so I can cheer up.”_

_“That's my dream, you know?” Sorey grinned at him. “I want to bring happiness to everyone through my singing, so I'm gonna be an idol someday!”_

_Mikleo nodded rigorously, already starting to forget his fear of the set._

_“And I'm your first fan!” He cooed._

“He… he said he was my first fan.” Sorey felt the tears welling in his eyes. “ _Gramps._ It's him. It's _Mikleo_.”

“I'm glad you finally remember.” Zenrus smiled at him, thumbing away at the tear that had rolled down Sorey’s cheek. “Congratulations.”

“Gramps! I remember him!” Sorey cheered, pulling him into a hug, delightedly spinning the old man around. Zenrus simply laughed and let Sorey be, chuckling softly when Sorey finally put him down. “I _remember_ him. Mikleo.”

“Yes.” Zenrus nodded. “I do believe a celebration is in order.”

He strode past Sorey to unlock the door, revealing Lailah, Zaveid and Atakk standing there, eyes wide.

Lailah had tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Sorey!” She gasped, hurrying inside to hug him tightly. “You remembered Mikleo!”

“Yeah, I did!” Sorey happily cheered back, hugging her. “I remembered him!”

Zaveid charged forward, laughing delightedly to pick the both of them up in a bear hug. “My little Sheps is gonna get laid!”

Lailah smacked him in the side, but she was laughing, and Sorey simply smiled, gleeful despite the fact he didn't understand what Zaveid meant.

Atakk looked at Zenrus, and the man gave him a lopsided smile.

“I'm sorry, but it seems Sorey has to cut his training session short today.” He said, and the black-haired man laughed.

“Seems like it.” He gave Zenrus a mock salute. “I'll see him in two days.”

Zenrus nodded, and shut the door, turning to watch Sorey and Lailah dance around the room in joy. He smiled, and leant back.

“A happy ending, yes.” He said to himself, watching Sorey’s delighted face. “Selene, my dear, you can rest well now.”

* * *

“So… your uncle found out and now you don't have your phone?” Alisha frowned. “That's terrible.”

Mikleo nodded wearily. “And that's why I couldn't reply to Sorey’s calls and texts. I didn't think he'd… actually _do_ what he did onstage.”

Alisha giggled. “Well, Sorey is Sorey.” She gave him a pat on his back. “What're you going to do about your phone, though? Will you get it back?”

“I don't know.” Mikleo sighed. “I'll let you know when I do.”

Alisha gave him a nod, and hugged him one more time. “Good luck,” she said into his ear. “On everything.”

Mikleo nodded, and waved her goodbye as she headed back outside to get into her family car.

He stood there on the porch, watching them drive away, and wrapped his arms around himself.

It was foolish to believe immediately things would go well, but he wished he had Alisha and his mother’s optimism. He sighed deeply, and went back to his room to finish off his homework.

* * *

“Alisha, Alisha! Did you watch Sorey's EAX Stage yesterday, oh my gosh?” Lotte bounced on her heels excitedly.

Mikleo looked behind him from where he had been erasing the blackboard to see that Lotte and her friends had practically ambushed Alisha at the door. The blonde laughed nervously, but she nodded.

“I did.” She replied. “Sorey was so sweet!”

Lotte took her hands and shook them. “I know!” She giggled excitedly. “And oh, my gosh. I can only imagine what Luzrov looked like! She must've been so pretty, all red-cheeked and stuff!”

Alisha peered at Mikleo, and met his eye. He blushed deeply, and she chuckled fondly.

“Yes, she must have.” She agreed. “Lotte, I have to get to my desk?”

“Oh, right.” She and her friends backed off from Alisha, but followed her to her table. “Hey, Alisha, you went to Mikleo’s house yesterday right?”

“Ah, yes.” She replied, and Mikleo hesitated in the middle of writing the date at the corner of the blackboard to listen. “It's like I told you. No Luzrov Rulay, and Mikleo's an only child.” She laughed softly, and Lotte deflated. “And anyway, I went over to his place because I was worried about him. He wasn't feeling too well last Friday.”

“Ahh, I see.” Lotte sighed.

“Aww, and here I thought we had a lead.” Ana pouted.

“Chin up.” Ryze told her, “We'll find Luzrov some other way.”

“Thanks anyway, Alisha.” Lotte told her, “And I hope Mikleo’s feeling better.”

Alisha smiled at him, and he hurriedly turned back to the blackboard before Lotte and her friends looked at him.

“I think he is.” Alisha said softly.

“Ah, President Mikleo!” Mila gasped. “It's the tenth today. Monday.”

Mikleo jumped, and he looked up to see he as written the date as the fourteenth, Friday. The day of the shoot. He blushed deeply and hurried to correct himself.

“I think he's _mostly_ okay.” Alisha giggled.

When Mikleo sat down next to her before classes began, she gave him a secret smile, and he thanked all the seraphim for giving him a friend like Alisha.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why the need to show me this?” He asked her, his voice brittle. “Are you here because Muse asked you to be?”
> 
> Lailah shook her head. “No. I’m here because I’m worried. About everyone.” She put her hand over his, and squeezed it gently. “And that includes _you_ , Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're dealing with the michael problem lmao ohh h hh hhh h hboy, , ,, im glad things are turning out nicely rAUGHS,
> 
> ~~sorry im still Crushed by the Hurt and Pain my son yuri plisetsky went through in yoi ep 3?? ? ?? ? heck,, , Save Him, Let Him Cry,,~~
> 
> it's mostly background events right now, though, and while i am glad to start resolving the michael issue i?? ? ? ?im not too proud of this one lol, ,, ,,, , ,please enjoy regardles,, ,, ,, ,
> 
> again, thank you so so so so so much to all those who kudo'd and commented. y'all remind me to keep writing this fic :'''^)))

Lailah put her hands on her lap, smiling sadly at the man sitting across her as his expression tightened at the video currently playing on her phone.

“Lailah, what is this.” He stated flatly, not exactly asking her a question, in tone.

“Nothing but the truth.” She replied gently, as the video finished, ending with Sorey’s wide smile, his confession still ringing in their ears like the aftershocks of an earthquake.

“Why the need to show me this?” He asked her, his voice brittle. “Are you here because Muse asked you to be?”

Lailah shook her head. “No. I’m here because I’m worried. About everyone.” She put her hand over his, and squeezed it gently. “And that includes _you_ , Michael.”

Michael peered at her witheringly, and sighed deeply.

“Lailah, I don’t want the past happening again.” He said sadly, and around them, the world spun on, the cafe vibrant and artfully noisy as always, a stark difference from the tumult between him and Lailah. “Those times were…” He trailed off, falling silent as he bit his lip.

Lailah patiently waited for him to speak.

He sat back, sighing deeply. “I knew how happy she was, that Muse.” He said softly. “I knew how much she loved Luzrov, I knew how happy she was with Selene.”

“What happened?” Lailah asked softly. Michael peered at her bitterly, and she offered him a smile. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Michael sighed at that. “I suppose.”

He made no move to speak, but Lailah patiently didn’t push him to.

Eventually, he spoke.

“I was jealous.” He confessed, “Or, in the very least, bitter.” He looked down at Lailah’s phone, still with Sorey’s wide smile, and he thought of Selene, and her smile, and the way she moved and sang and spoke. “Luzrov and Muse had it going so well, with Selene, too, living out their dreams or having their dream careers. And then there was me, pen pushing in the Elysia Entertainment office, a man without his own dream.”

Lailah looked at him pityingly, and he sighed deeply, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m ashamed, Lailah. I’ve never felt more ashamed.” He said. “I was jealous of my own little sister for being braver and stronger than I could ever be. She dared to walk the road less traveled, and I… decided to stay safe. To get a desk job to stay steady.”

He laughed bitterly. “In a way, I also admired her, I suppose. I lived out my days watching and listening to her grow, fall in love and reap her efforts, and for a while I had convinced myself that I could be content. That I could be happy, like this.”

Lailah’s expression fell. “Oh…”

“But Muse and Luzrov weren’t careful enough. And Selene just _had_ to be the best friend she could be.”

Mikleo. Sorey.

Lailah’s expression tightened, and she gripped her arm.

She remembered that day, still on her internship in Elysia Entertainment, still starstruck and wide-eyed on her first few weeks on the job, when she learned from Selene herself that she was pregnant.

_“It’s a boy, just like Muse’s.” Selene’s eyes were glittering happily. “We made a promise when we were children, you know? If one of us was going to have a kid, so would the other. I never break my promises.”_

Her Elysia E contract be damned, she had said. Muse was always her first priority.

Lailah deflated.

“And then contracts were broken, and when all the stories came to light, and Heldalf fired Muse for her troubles. It _devastated her_. And then Luzrov had to get his stupid self killed.” Michael bitterly bit out. “Tell me, Lailah. Can you not blame me for being bitter?” He asked, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“…Not at all.” Lailah quietly replied, also feeling herself tearing up.

“I don’t want Mikleo to go back there. I _knew_ staying away would be better off for him. He wouldn’t have to go through what Muse did.” He sighed shakily. “He’s exactly like his mother. And his father. A perfect splice between them, and he reminds me of Luzrov every day.”

Lailah peered at him. “And do you resent that?”

“Yes? No?” Michael shook his head. “I love my nephew. I remembered back then, finding out about him, thinking about how a child could bring such wonderful change to my life.” He sighed shakily. “All I want is for Mikleo to to live happily. Luzrov may not have been there for him, but I was. I cared for him like my own. He gave me a reason to go on, to support Muse through her job-cycling, to build our family back from the ashes Heldalf left us in.”

The woman across him bit her lip, unsure on what to say.

“I’m sorry, Lailah.” He pushed her phone back to her. “I’m saying all these things, but I’m not exactly the shining example of a guardian, aren’t I?”

She squeezed his hand. “You had the right reasons.” She said, “You just went about it the wrong way.”

Michael peered at her witheringly.

“Michael, you know what makes Mikleo happy.” She said softly, and they looked back down at Sorey’s face on Lailah’s phone. Her voice dipped to a low murmur. “And if he is anything like his father, you know he will live through whatever pain he will go through. If he is anything like his mother, he would do it with grace and a smile.” She cupped his cheek in her hand, and she offered him a kind smile. “If he is anything like his uncle, he will go on for the right reasons.”

Michael’s eyes welled up with tears.

“I need to apologise to him.” He said shakily. “I’ve been making his decisions for him without thinking about what he felt.”

Lailah smiled at him softly, and Michael met her eyes, finally confidently.

“That Sorey boy is exactly like his mother.” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “Causing and solving so many problems without even lifting a finger.”

Lailah giggled, and she nodded. “Indeed.” She reached for her wallet. “I suppose I should buy you another coffee, as an apology for all this.”

Michael shook his head, catching her wrist in his hand, and pulled out his own wallet.

“No, I’ll pay this time. As thanks, Lailah.”

Her expression melted into one of affection and relief, and she nodded.

“If you insist.”

* * *

Friday came up excruciatingly slowly for the both of them. With no way to communicate, Sorey was left to stew in his own thoughts about Mikleo, wondering why he had suddenly stopped communication with him. Did he know Sorey found out? Did he hate him, after all? Did he not watch his EAX Stage confession?

During his shoots he let people see him as fine, all-smiles and a bundle of energetic joy, but Rose and Edna knew better. Mercifully, neither of them said a word about it.

It wasn't until Thursday afternoon, less than half a day to the shoot, when Sorey felt like he was going to explode from waiting. The last few hours couldn't crawl by fast enough, and the punching bag at Elysia Entertainment’s training hall took the brunt of his frustration.

Atakk whistled when Sorey’s exhaustion took over his frustration and he collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

“Looks like someone here’s a little extra determined today.” He smiled at Sorey kindly, and handed him a bottle of water. “Maybe it's time to let up?”

“N-no, I'm fine,” Sorey insisted, but his arms and legs felt like jelly, making him stumble when he tried to get up.

Atakk chuckled. “Naw, you ain’t.” He drawled. “Go head back home upstairs. Wash yourself up, get some rest. Go on the internet or something.”

Sorey sighed, and begrudgingly accepted Atakk’s help in getting him up. Lailah got up from where she sat, already offering Sorey a towel, gently wiping him down while Atakk held him up.

“So, Lailah, you free late—”

“Sorry, Atakk, Sorey comes first.” She cheerfully cut him off, taking Sorey from his arms to manoeuvre him into a snickering Zaveid’s arms. “See you next week, Atakk.”

He deflated, but nodded, and waved them goodbye.

Sorey sighed tiredly, as Zaveid easily picked him up into a carry, and the brunet buried his face into the crook of Zaveid’s neck. “Go to sleep, Sheps.” He chuckled, and Sorey snorted in protest.

“ _Can't._ ” He whined. “Anxious for tomorrow.”

Lailah and Zaveid shared a knowing look, and Zaveid let Sorey cuddle closer to him.

They passed by Eizen and Edna on the way back from a shoot she did, and she blinked at the limp Sorey in Zaveid’s arms.

“Did he tire himself out again?” She asked flatly, and Zaveid grinned at her.

“You know what he's like. Always workin’ hard to keep up with his seniors, like you.”

She jabbed him in the side with her umbrella, and Lailah giggled. Eizen rolled his eyes.

“Maybe watch your mouth next time.” He deadpanned. “You know what she's like.”

Zaveid winked at him. “But you know me. Always a sucker for the cuties.”

It was Eizen’s turn to jab at his side, and Lailah burst out laughing. Sorey groaned from where he was in Zaveid’s arms.

“Please… don't shake.” He mumbled, and Eizen backed away from Zaveid to start talking about Edna’s shoot.

“The shoot’s tomorrow, right?” Edna looked at Lailah. “With that Meebo.”

“Mee…” Lailah took a moment to realise what she meant, and chuckled softly. “Ah, yes. We will start shooting with Mikleo tomorrow.” She clasped her hands together. “But Edna, you already know?”

“Eizen figured it out and filled in the details for me a while back.” She replied. “Then we went and confirmed with Meebo himself.”

“Nothing gets past you two.” Lailah fondly nodded.

Edna smirked at her. “You take care of Sorey, okay? Meebo is an okay kid, since Muse raised him, but he really needs to sort that Michael problem out.”

Lailah smiled at her reassuringly. “Yes, you're right, but I think things will turn out well in the end.” She clapped her hands daintily. “Sorey’s been worried sick about him since the meeting last Saturday. Mikleo hadn't been returning calls and replying to his texts.”

“Eizen thinks Michael probably grounded him.” Edna crossed her arms. “He probably caught Muse and Mikleo in the act.”

“He did.” Lailah nodded, and the blonde girl gaped at her.

“And you _knew_?” She asked.

“Only recently.” Lailah replied. “But I suppose I should go tell Sorey.”

“Nah, I don't think he needs it.” Edna shrugged. “He'll see Meebo again tomorrow anyway.”

Lailah paused, and she frowned. She hadn’t confirmed with Michael if he was going to let Mikleo go to the shoot on Friday. “But if he's grounded, won't he—”

Edna poked Lailah in the side with her umbrella, gently.

“Eizen said the Rulays were always a wild bunch.” She dryly said, but she was smirking. “When security logistics seemed impossible, Luzrov always found a way. Muse could make Selene look like _anyone_ or _anything_ and still make her shine.” She had a knowing look in her eyes. “If Meebo truly is their son, then I know he'll find a way.”

Lailah smiled softly and nodded. “Yes. I'm sure he will.”

“Hey, Lailah!” Zaveid called, “Sheps’s fallen asleep.”

“Oh, we should go.” Lailah smiled at Edna. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Likewise.” Edna smiled wryly, and she approached Eizen. “Eizen, what they were doing looks fun.”

Her brother rolled his eyes. “Alright, Edna. C’mere.” He picked her up easily, too, and Zaveid laughed.

“I'll see you around, Eizen! Don't drop little Edna.”

Eizen smirked at him and walked off. Edna stuck her tongue out at him, but Zaveid simply grinned back at her.

“Edna’s really cute.” He commented when Lailah approached him, and she giggled.

“She is.” She nodded. “Come on, Zaveid, let's get Sorey back home.”

Zaveid nodded, following after her.

**Author's Note:**

> [BANGS FIST ON TABLE] GIVE KUROI-KUN A BIGGER STORY ARC IN LOVE STAGE


End file.
